reVamped 2: The Story of Baby Ethara
by jlevi
Summary: I AM baby Ethara. Daughter of Ethan, and Sarah. & I WILL Avenge my parents. - Continuation of reVamped - old comers skip to chapter 24.
1. Monopoly

**This one will be EPIC... and maybe long...? Review if u like, tell me what u think**

Monopoly

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

I separate from Rory and Erica; after deciding that the night had been _too_ much for me I change course and head home, which, luckily, is not that far away from where we are now. It's amazing how second nature this whole _flying _thing is; only a few minutes ago did I rely solely on my feet, car, and public transportation to get around.

This is just too much for bear right now; I'd sworn to myself and to everyone else that I'd **NEVER **drink human blood, and yet I did. Why? That's what I'm struggling with. I've always believed that I was a good person; I make good grades, I'm polite, I never get into any trouble – I just want to be normal… but now I feel so terribly different… so not me.

I wanted more than anything to be normal again – heck I _still _do… but I'd gone and thrown everything out of the window for… Ethan. See what I mean? I'm rambling on as if he's not a part of the matter, which he definitely is. I drank blood tonight – HIS blood – and it was… _amazing_.

I feel bad for that on so many levels. I never wanted to, but when I did, I didn't want to stop. But I had to, because I didn't drink from Ethan to quench the thirst that haunts me – that haunts all of us. No. I drank from Ethan to keep him from _becoming _one of us. He didn't deserve this life… I don't think anyone does, but yet, there are those out there who consider this barbaric lifestyle a dream come true. Those… like Jesse.

I touchdown outside of my place. I'm sure it's well after midnight but my folks won't care, that's even if they're home. I knew that Jesse was going to keep us from enjoying the school dance tonight, so I hadn't even bothered telling my parents that I was going.

The house is warm and it consumes me as I enter; like diving into an oven of freshly baked cookies. The smell is nice, and the oven isn't too hot, you can stand it. I run up stairs and scuffle to my room, carefull not to make too much noise. I close the door and collapse on my bed, thinking of all the mess in my life that I was going to have to untangle tomorrow. But first thing's first… the reason why I'm in a bit of this mess in the first place. I have to talk to Ethan.

I cared for Ethan… iono maybe not in _that way _but… I can't honestly say that I wouldn't have drunk blood for anyone else. It still amazes me how desperate Jesse gets at times. He only bit Ethan so that he could leave me with an ultimatum; he didn't care if he lived or died, Ethan didn't matter to him. Save Ethan's life by drinking his blood – I become a _full _vampire. Don't drink his blood – he becomes what I am… or what I was. A fledgling, and I can't let him go through what I've been going through for the last three months; I mean… I was already there, so why not take the grief off his hands too… right? iono.

My fingers struggle to find my phone somewhere inside of my dress…. ah… kay, found it. I tap it on and find Ethan under contacts. He doesn't know this, but he's the only one under my favorites. Of course, Erica should have been, but lately our friendship has been more on the need-to-know basis, so I haven't bothered. I hit _talk_ and wait.

_ring… ring… ring…_

More like, repeated quotes of, _"Let the force be with you" _from Star Wars. Ugh… he could be such a dork sometimes. Then again, I did recognize it. I guess that's just one of the reasons why I'm drawn to Ethan. He's not that hard to figure out, but he is still _soo _not average. Inside, he's brave enough to just be him, and that's very attractive, but then you have those people (Erica) who just loves to push his buttons and tease, and he shrivels up and hides from us… he hides from _me._

All the while my brain is having this platonic conversation with itself I don't notice that I'm no longer listening to that horrible call tone, but nothing. I'm listening to his answering machine, probably rigged to record someone's thoughts, and I quickly hang up. Well… that's strange. Whenever I call, he's usually quick to pick up. Maybe he's just not near his phone, God forbid he ignored my call. God… oh geez… God… sorry about the whole… undead demon thing big guy… promise it hadn't been in my intentions.

Or he could have been still shaken from the encounter with Jesse. Guilt swells my insides to the point where I think I'm going to pop; I'd really rather Ethan all choked up on his deathbed somewhere than to be ignoring my phone calls.

Why am I being so Territorial? Get it together Sarah.

Maybe a shower is what I need. I have my own bathroom, so in seconds I'm down to my undies and crossing the room to my bathroom. I stripped the remainder and climbed in. The water was _freezing _at first, but then it warmed, carrying me away on a steamy boat ride across cotton candy bubbles into a worry free land that I could only dream of.

I step out, dry off, and prance my way to the mirror – false hope in my mind as I reach for my hairbrush and stare blankly into the glass… no reflection. "I have no reflection" I say aloud, tossing the brush back onto the marble. I hear it _clank _and I roll my eyes. Worry free… oh that was but a dream. What a way to wake up.

I enter my room and climb into bed, pulling the comforter all the way up to my chin. I lay there, silent and motionless for nearly _twenty _minutes. I like lying on my back and sliding the bottom of my feet up and down the sheets; it tickles and I laugh and I feel like such a kid again…. then I'm brought back to reality.

My phone is ringing, and the song it plays is really annoying it the silence and comfort of my dark cave. My closest hand launches at my phone and press _answer_.

"Hello" I whisper in the best seductive voice that I could manage, and I really even didn't know why. I'd never _intentionally_ tried to turn on a boy; I mean - I flirt… everyone flirts, but this was different. It was as if a little monster inside me _wanted_ this… I wanted Ethan's attention, and not just in any way… but the _good_ way.

He hesitated, and I knew that i had done something right. "H-Hi… Sarah?" it was more of question than an acknowledgement. "Em hm…" I hum. My finger's to my mouth and I'm pressing my teeth against the nail - it hurt, but I think it fueled my little monster…

"My bad… I missed your call" he began. So he noticed. What else? "I was downstairs with Benny. He just left" he continued. — and? "Well… what's up?" he asks. You fail Ethan Morgan! "Um… iono. How are you Ethannn?" I drag his name out longer than I needed to. "Uh… I'm good. Been better," he replies. I give him a little giggle. "K." "Well…" he says, and here I can tell that I've lost him. He wasn't too good with this. _Good_.

"Jus' checkin'. See you tomorrow?" I'm just as inviting as I want to be when I ask, a monster calling its prey in a way that it can't refuse - come here if you think you can handle it Ethan. "Y-Yea… Tomorrow… my place?" he asks. I should refuse - claim I just want to talk, but… I guess that's overkill. "K" I reply, and I hang up.

WHY did I just do that? Really… why? Ethan would have been happy to hang, and I didn't have to seduce him into it. Yes I did, but why. The truth is, I don't even know. Maybe I wanted him to want it just _that _much more… or maybe I'm still just a little shook up about tonight. Um… Sarah, that was weird, let's not go there again.

Whatever… I'm no longer half mortal, Ethan… you owe me, and until you pay off your debts, you're mine! My alter ego does a villainous laugh as I contemplate his options; let's be honest… I'm confused all of a sudden Ethan - and I want you to _satisfy _me.

* * *

><p><strong>Review if u like. Tell me what you think.<strong>


	2. Animal

Animal

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's POV<span>

Saturday

I wake up the next morning and my head is spinning… literally. My thoughts are all over the place; the insides of my brain rattle around like a baby's toy as I try to steady myself and concentrate on the now. Whenever something drastic happens in my life, I'm usually able to bounce things right back into perspective, but this time… things were _drastic. DRASTIC._

Jesse had bitten me; I mean I wasn't turning or anything, but he still had bitten me - I think words that I've never allowed myself to say and shrug it off. Then another thought crosses my mind - a thought that pushes those of dirty words and frustration away… Sarah.

Sarah was the reason that I wasn't turning, and I owed her _BIG _for that. I know it meant the world to her to remain a fledgling, but her teeth sank into me without hesitation, draining away every bit of venom in which Jesse had planted. Ew…

Jesse's bite was not like Sarah's - no not one bit. His bite stabbed at every bit of my arm, causing the little motor inside that is my anatomy to rupture, crashing about and spewing icy glass everywhere. But Sarah's was different. Geez… everything about Sarah was different, and I loved it. Her bite, if you could even call it that, felt nothing less than a kiss as compared to Jesse's. With his bite struck vulgar and hatred, lashing out in all directions from of his jaws as they latched to my forearm. Sarah's… was soothing.

She kissed my arm… she must have. I refuse to call it a bite; her razor sharp piano keys parted my skin in the same place Jesse's rugged ones had, and they flooded my body with so much love and protection, fixing my motor and sweeping away the glass – careful not to cut at the edges.

When I open eyes… finally, I see her staring down at me. Her eyes are so sincere; I wish more than anything that I could dive into those big brown puddles and wash away with them into the ocean. I can tell that she's somewhat calm, because of her eyes – whenever she's upset or in serious vampire-mode, her eyes glaze over and form marbles of butter-hazel.

I'm back into reality. Sitting up, my mind lingers more on Sarah, more importantly, our brief conversation last night. She sounded so… what's the word? _Sexy_. Well I guess it's just my interpretation. Her voice had me heated and I wanted her next to me last night. I wanted her body next to mine as we found ourselves on my mattress; our shoulders would bump accidently, and we wouldn't know what to say or how to recover. We would suggest stupid and irrational things to do; anything to avoid that awkwardness, and at the end of it all, we remain in bed.

Maybe that's not such a good idea. Game plan. Game plan. _Game Plan._

Now that I think of it, I've seen more of my… babysitter… on the weekends than I ever imagined I would. It turns out that Sarah was really taken by Benny and me, which is not common for _outsiders_, we like to call them, and she actually likes being around us.

I didn't hear from her all day, and the anticipation of her arrival was boiling inside of me, threatening to _plop _and spill over – _KILLING_ me.

7:23

Finally - I hear the doorbell ring and I take the stairs two at a time, nearly snapping my ankle on the third set, but who really gives a – "Hey…" I trail off after opening the door and taking in the beauty of my perfect, _sexy_, undead… stop staring, Ethan. Let her in.

"Hi" she pipes as I gawk. Funny word, but with Sarah I tend to do it more than I'd actually like to. Maybe if gawk had another name, then I could… whatever that name would be, at her… all day.

I rarely see her in skirts, but she has one on. She's the type fond of firm fitted jeans and cami tops – I think that's what they are called; with girls, _everything HAS _to be complicated.

I'd only seen her thighs once, and that was indeed that one time she wore a skirt… which was over my house… with a dozen other cheerleaders.

But here, they look so… _delicious._

Her brows furrow. "You think I'm delicious?" she asks sweetly, but confused. _I know I didn't just say that out loud! _My hands fly up as my face falls into them. Yea Sarah, you do look delicious. That black skirt stops at the _perfect _spot; I can see exactly where - right above your pretty little knees, where I'd plant my first kiss – the kiss that would send those tingles up your smooth, brown, warm legs and to the rest of your body.

The pink strapless shirt she's wearing stops about an inch under her collar bone, and I can make out every detail of her bra through the thin cotton; I can see the round and fullness of her chest, and… oh my god – I feel like such a perv.

"I'm sorry…" I mumble, hands glued to my mouth and vice versa. She steps in and takes my hands in hers, smiling. "It's okay" she says, and her smile is enough to convince me. My eyes latch on and I can't refrain from staring; the roundness of her face amazes me the most and immediately I wish I could bring my face to hers, letting my crooked and shaggy frame intertwine with her smooth-skinned, perfectly drawn one.

"Can you eat me?" I hear. I gape. I can't form a sentence. "Uh?" I manage, cheating the part of my brain that says I can't talk while I'm under pressure. She raises her eyebrows and repeats, "Since I'm so delicious, what do you think i would taste like? If you could eat me?" she blinks, accomplished. I swear if I didn't know any better I would say she's doing this on purpose. She grabs my other hand while kicking the door shut with her feet, all the while pushing us out of the threshold, smiling – and she never takes her eyes off me. She was trying to kill me!

"Um…" I begin. She blinks and blinks and blinks, knowing I'm really at a loss for words and merely curious as to what eccentric thing that I was going to say.

"Do you think it takes like ice cream?" I'm snapped away from my thoughts and brought back to the awkwardness. She asked me if I think _it_ takes like ice cream… My minds doing all of the dirty work, but if she keeps it up, we're going to go from awkward to _stiffly… _awkward.

"Do you think I taste like ice cream?" she says again, and this time I breathe a dragon's sigh of relief. "Um… no… I think you would taste more like… lemon glazed donuts," I say proudly. Then my expression drops. Lemon. Glazed. Donuts. What. The. F— to my surprise, Sarah bights her lips and closes the distance between us.

"I missed you Ethan" she whispers, hugging my hips. She's so tiny… and I want to hold her and protect her from everything else in this world that is so much bigger than her – bigger than the both of us. Shield her from all of the supernatural, insecurities, and passive aggression she drowns in; but we know who would _actually _be doing the protecting in our realation — friendship.

Sarah lets me go and makes her way to living room – and I admire. Her curves fill that outfit to the brim, and my eyes linger and my mouth waters as my mind begs – _pleads_... for a taste.

"So what are we doing tonight?" she asks, beckoning me to come to her side. She sits at the edge of the couch and pats the spot next to her. Maybe I'm interpreting this all wrong; she's always over here, and we're always up under each other, watching TV until someone falls asleep (usually me). Our routine is so predictable, like the rain whenever there's a cloudy day… it's sure to come. So stop freaking out, Ethan. Pull it together.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" I ask. She shrugs her shoulders and I join her on the couch. I turn on the television and she is immediately engrossed in it. Her eyes flicker with excitement; it's like watching a little girl at the pet store. She's looking here and there, hoping that she'd find the perfect little animal to take home and smuggle with love and affection. That's how I feel whenever I look into those marbles – and I think that's how she feels when she looks into mine.

"Sarah" I say, breaking the silence, aside from the television. "Em hm…" she hums, and my minds does a replay, like a video on loop of last night when I lingered onto her every word, tasting them in my tongue, wishing I could taste them on my lips.

"Why did you save me?" I ask, and she's no longer at the pet store… now she's at home, flushing her new baby gold fish down the toilet.

She struggles on the words, not knowing how to express the emotions I can see floating around every time she opens up to speak.

"I-I don't know" she whispers, and I smirk, sarcastically, giving her the impression that I was not buying it. Her weight shifts on the couch and I can tell she's struggling with this; whatever it is. "Um…" she tries again. Nothing.

"Nothing?" I asked. She shakes her head and wiggles her hands in front of me. "No no no no…" she protests. "I-I can't find the right words" she explains. I nod, and scoot closer. I grab her legs and lift them onto my lap; my eyes steal a peek of her pink undies… maybe to match her top. Aaaand my mind leaves me again - giving her time to gather her thoughts, all the while she takes no notice. Did I mention that I feel like a perv?

My hands find themselves working grooves on her calves, reacting nervously to the smoothness of her skin and the softness of her body. It's _unbelievable_. Everything about Sarah is so soft, and fragile. Even if she was a vampire, I can never tell; contrary to belief, her skin was always warm. Nice tan flesh that only I could see the beauty in, because only I could see the beauty in her – inner beauty, that is. It's cliché, but, whatever. There's more to Sarah than her looks, which are GREAT, but… they're only the icing to the wonderful cake that is Sarah.

"Hey" I cut across, breaking her concentration. I can see the relief in her face after I spoke; she was really struggling with her thoughts, and it was puzzling. It should have been simple to say, _Oh Ethan I bit you because it was the right thing to do, _or _I did it because I didn't want you become what I am, _or _I bit you Ethan because - I love you._

"Yea" she breathes, smiling at the lack of security in her reasoning, grateful that I'd changed the subject. "I take it back… if I could taste you, I'd say that you tasted like Chocolate Ganache" I say. She furrows her brows, but relaxes. "What's that?" she asks. "Chocolate cake… it tastes like vanilla ice cream, caramel, and banana pudding – all at the same time," I say smiling. Unintentionally, but by the excitement in her eyes I can tell that I am; we radiate off one another – a feeding frenzy of moods and emotions that we always share, even if we don't want to.

Her grin widens, and now she's poking me with her feet. "That sounds yummy" she sequels, and now she's a kid again, gold fish and all. I pull of her flats and toss them aside – they won't be needed. I caress her toes, and I know that she likes it because her breathing is heavy, and her eyes quiver on her face as if they're about to roll back. Then she controls herself.

"That feels amazing" she says, raking her legs with her skinny brown fingers - and she's biting her lip, unaware that I'm watching her every move – checking for any signs of discomfort… or pleasure - because I have absolutely no idea what I'm doing.

Her feet are _so _soft. My fingers cling and fold and melt away in those mounds of cotton, and her facial expressions continue to tell me what to do. My hands leave her feet and are exploring the perplexity of her skinny little ankles. Her hands travels from her thighs to either side of the couch as mine travel underneath her knees, and she shakes a little. She's smiling, and for some reason her eyes won't leave mine – something I was pretty sure they would have done by now – and she's not chewing me out for groping her – something that _might've _happened in our sane little world.

But we're not in reality anymore; something is taking over us and we're in our own little world – one free of worries and reasoning. A place we've recently discovered in which we can hide from the realities we fear so much. I don't know _how _we got here, but I don't want to leave.

Her under thighs are so warm and welcoming; I hear a voice whisper, _come on in_, and I see it as an invitation. Slowly, I spread her thighs apart so that I can climb on top of her. I don't know what I'm doing, but that voice is talking to me again, and it's telling me that I'm doing pretty good so far. Her hands nearly rip through the leather as her fingers clench my couch – twisting its fabrics as her palms sweat and slip and slide all over it.

Past her panties… I feel the length of her legs as my fingers _finally _make it to her underwear. I trace the hem of the lace and slide a finger along the edge. I'm completely on top of her now, and her chest is rising and falling so fast that you would think something is about to explode out of it. I've never seen Sarah this vulnerable before, and it's almost scary. She has the strength to crush me like a stupid little ladybug, yet, for some oddball reason I can't believe, _I'm_ in control, and she's quivering at my touch.

My hands meet the warm skin of her stomach as I give up on her underwear – for now. Her skirt is completely turned over, and all that remains for my unsure eyes to see is brown… and pink. My lips close in on her collarbone - a sound somewhere between a moan and gasp escapes her. She's flustered, it shows on her face, and some animal inside me feeds off that.

Cherry lips… round, soft, and supple. They beg me to meet them, and that I do – well at least I try.

"Ethan!" Jane calls as she takes the last step and lands in the living room, and with her arrival comes our departure - our departure from worry free kissy kissy sex play dreamland.

Her brows rise and her lips form an _'o'. _"Oooooo"" she sings. "I'm telling mom!" she says, she turns on the spot and scurries off upstairs. Ugh… Jane you have such _perfect _timing.

Sarah sighs, but after a moment of silence, she giggles. Our moment is over, and of course I'm too stupid to realize it. I get off her slowly, looking down to inspect my work. What _I _had done. Sarah's skirt was flipped up to her chest, looking as if she'd been hit with a sudden burst of contemporary indoor wind. Her panties are rather skewed, and oh my how they fit snug around her – "Ethan?" Not so slick this time… she caught me staring. I stutter on the right words to say, but only noises – nasty, weird, and awkward noises emerge. She straightens her skirt, runs a finger through her hair, and smiles.

"Wow Ethan—" she begins. "That was… nice." I nod my head and smile. Cleary I'm supposed to say something back, but the monster inside of me who knew just what to say and do has died, and I'm back to normal, inexperienced, misguided Ethan.

"Well… I should be getting home," she says, nudging her head towards the door. "O-okay" I stammer, and I stand to help her off the couch. She stumbles a bit and falls into my chest. I hold her tightly and she stares up into my eyes. Maybe I should kiss her, because I definitely don't want to let her go.

"Thanks for a good time" she whispers, and she lets me go. Stupid… stupid stupid _stupid_ Ethan! I should have kissed her.

I walk her to the door and there we stare at each other in silence. I didn't know how to handle this moment; I wished more than anything that I could revive that monster buried somewhere inside of me and develop the courage to do what I wanted. But… I couldn't.

"Bye Ethan" she whispers, and after kissing me on the cheek, she turns and disappears into the evening. Her lips left my skin tingling at the point of contact, and if I wasn't so _stupid, _my lips would have been sharing that same intensity. Next time, we're going to have to take our party upstairs, where there's privacy – but for now, let's go upstairs and see what it's going to cost me to bribe Jane.

* * *

><p><strong>I felt kind of bad for having Jane show and busting them :) but things shall get alot more interesting. latr<strong>

Next

Fantasy On Replay


	3. Fantasy On Replay

**Thanks for the comments you guys**

Fantasy On Replay

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

Get it _together _girl. Ethan is Ethan, and he hasn't changed. So why have I? I don't have to try so hard, I don't have to lose my mind whenever he's around, I don't have to hide my feelings – why do I have feelings for him?

I'm human. Well, in the sense of emotions, I'm human, and I guess I should just accept the fact that I have the right to crush, to like, to_ love_. That's all I ever wanted in the first place, right? Yes, of course - a simple vampire girl who wants nothing more than to be a normal girl again, but with the rollercoaster my brain and heart have been on lately, there is definitely nothing normal about me.

It's Tuesday, and me and Erica are sitting outside eating lunch (she's drinking blood from a mocha cup and I'm faking interest in the pizza mush in front of me). "You've been a little out of it lately," she says, sipping the goo and caressing her eyes towards me. The blood stains her teeth, and as she smiles to lick the residue away may heart does some sort of hiccup. It's so hard sacrificing blood for a substitute – it gets me by, but ever since I tasted the _real _thing, my insides have been absolutely craving for more.

Right – as if I'm going to find a stranger in the park after midnight and sink my teeth into his neck… Oh man… I really want to.

- And here comes my blood bank, the very one indeed who got me hooked.

Ethan and Benny appear from God knows where – sorry… – and sit down with us. "Hey ladies" Benny says, as none suave as a country hobo. "Dorks" says Erica. I smile apologetically at Ethan. Erica could be a little rough on the edges, but she's pretty cool now that she has her fangs – not that she wasn't before, but she's more… settled. She even enjoys the time we share with Ethan and Benny, even though she will never admit it.

Ethan's hand grazes mine, and I'm immediately thrown into a frenzy, recalling ever last detail of Saturday night and hoping we'd get the chance to do it again. Why? Why Sarah? Why?

I'm pretty sure he knows what I'm thinking because he hasn't stopped smiling at me – and now Erica notices. "I swear you're becoming more of each other every day" she whines. My eyes find hers and she's giving me a sincere look. "I can't lose you to the weird side" she finishes. I laugh and return my eyes to Ethan, but he and Benny are engrossed in some kind of nerdy stare down where Benny's accusing, and he's protesting.

"So!" I say, breaking the tension… well not tension… but awkwardness. They all look at me. "What are we going to do about Jesse?" I ask flatly. Things get a little tense, but at least everyone is done making assumptions.

"What do you mean?" Ethan asks, and I look at him. The slightest glance of his adorable little baby face and my brain is trapped in a tornado again. "Sarah!" – I snap back into reality.

"Um…" I hum, looking into each of their curious faces, probably trying to figure out what's going on with me.

"Okay…" I begin, but I have no idea where I'm going with this. "Well Jesse's obviously not going to give up on Whitechapel – not until he gets what he wants, at least."

"And what's that?" Erica asks. Ethan's eyes fall on me, and she understands. "He can't have that," Ethan says, and we all look at him. "Jesse can't win this time – he's not the only one who wants you – wants it," he says, whispering the last part, looking away from the rest of us.

He shifts uncomfortably in his seat and my heart does another hiccup. He _wants _me. The gesture was manly and breathtaking and animal-like, but just as innocent as a newborn puppy. I smile – I don't know why… I've been smiling a lot lately. It's as if my body just can't get enough… of smiling.

Ethan's eyes finally stop wondering and when they fall back onto mine, he smiles. And we smile, together, like we do all of the time – but this time it means so, _so _much more.

"Okay, I'm leaving" says Erica, and like that the magic is washed away. "W-Why?" I protest. "Because this… is gross" she says, looking between me and Ethan. She pauses, probably waiting to see if I'm going to get up and join her – I'm not. Well… any other day I probably would, but today, I _can't. _Something inside me doesn't want to be without Ethan, and my alter ego is bubbling for me to set her free and make what I want absolutely clear. So I just smile.

"I'll come with you," Benny offers, and he nods at Ethan before getting up and standing next to Erica. She scoffs and turns to walk away, and Benny eagerly follows, snaking an arm around her waist and placing his head on her shoulder. She punches him.

Ethan scoots closer to me the second they wander off and my insides flood with heat and electricity. His hand secretly finds its way back on my knee. Come on alter ego… come on Sarah.

"So" he begins. I blink. I should say something, but I just can't find any words; they're all sounds and groans and moans and weird noises that loop my brain back to Saturday night. "What do you think Jesse's up to?" he asks. I stuff alter ego Sarah away for now and focus on the now – we'll try that again later.

"Well… if I could guess, I would say he's out here, roaming around Whitechapel trying to capture more souls for his flock. You can bet that he hasn't given up on reviving them." It's scary, thinking about how long Jesse has actually been lurking around this clueless little place. — And the fact that I used to _be _with him. He used to hold me… he was my very first kiss – it's really disgusting to me now.

"What's the best thing for us to do?" Ethan asks. I think it over a minute before replying. His hand retreats from my knee – and now there's a cold spot there, radiating up my leg the way lightning does the sky. Without his touch, I'm stone cold. And then he takes my hand in his – the very one that was on my knee a second ago, and even though my leg feels so cold to point where I think it's going to numb away, my hand is electrified, and he sends me floating away again on my cotton candy boat ride.

"Sarah?"

"— Um… what we should do – we should prepare!... our selves… to… tooooo fight… him?" Ohh _great job _Sarah.

To my relief, Ethan simply twirls my hand in his own and laughs. Since when were we ever like this? He should be the one getting all nervous and sweaty and shaky and tense and rambly and – jeeeez.

"You think we should prepare?" he insists. I nod. "Yea, do some research, practice. Let's see… we have me and Erica and Rory, and you and Benny. Maybe there are things out there for you to learn… powers or something that you haven't discovered… or something – and if Benny studies his spell book… you never know…" I trail off.

"You're right," he agrees. "— and you and Erica are pretty tough, for a couple of girls" he says smiling - dazzling me with a set of pearly whites that I never knew existed. I smack my teeth and scoff at him. "What's that's supposed to mean?" I ask, squeezing his hands. He jumps from the pain – I forgot that I was a tad bit too strong for that sort of thing - and my eyebrows start to do some sort of seductive hopscotch thing on top of my face. He calms down and we stare at one another.

— And it's very weird. Not weird, in the sense of it being bad, because I like it, but it's weird _because _I like it. I really can't explain all of the emotions I've developed lately. Ethan and I were friends, good friends, but I never thought of him as my _boyfriend_. But now, something inside me is convincing my brain that everything I used to think was stupid.

"— And after we take care of Jesse… if we do… I want to work on finding a cure. A cure for… this" I say, dropping my hands out in front of me. Ethan takes my hands back and laughs, as if to say, _shut up and kiss me._

"Stop worrying Sarah. We'll deal with Jesse when the time comes, whenever that is. And… once we have dealt with Jesse, we can find you a cure." A nod my head anxiously and smile. "Promise?" "Yea. I promise. But are you sure you want to give up being a vampire?" he asks. He's trying to understand me, he really is, but just like all of the others; he looks at being a vampire as some sort of blessing. "More sure than I've ever been about anything" I say sternly. Well… there is something I believe I could be a little _more_ sure of – I want you Ethan, and I don't know why. I'm a girl – I deserve companionship.

He shrugs his shoulders and releases my hands. I watch as he grabs my sloppy slice of pizza and devours it, smearing sauce all over his chin, and I can't help but giggle. I grab a napkin and hold it out for him. He shoves his face into it and shakes his head around - like a dog would after you spray it with the watering hose when you're really supposed to be rinsing the bushes.

"Ew gross!" I squeal as I let the napkin go, and it's stuck to his face, and he's still shaking around like a caged bulldog. I can't help but laugh. The napkin slips from his face and he starts to laugh with me. I sit in silence as he finishes of the slice.

"So…" I say, flipping back my hair and poking out my chest a little. I catch his eyes wandering. That's right… fall into my trap – grrrrr (evil growl).

"What are you doing after school today?" I ask bubbly. He stammers on his words. "Um… iono. Nothing really…" Ugh! He sucks at this.

"Well… I can come over… if you like?" I say, biting my lip and twirling a strand of hair between my fingers. I don't know why I'm acting this way – but my alter ego is taking over and I'm getting a real kick out of it. Strange – but I like it.

"Um yea. We can… watch TV again, play some games… geek it up?" he says smiling. Em hmm… "Ohh Eeethinnn" I chuckle. His joke was totally _not _funny – but I guess I can't be too mad. Walk before you can run, right?

Before heading over to Ethan's I take a long, cotton candy shower. It feels so nice when I'm in here; it's like I can take a break from my confusing and offsetting reality and just be stress free, pre-vampire Sarah again. I dress and brush vigorously through my hair – imagine how hard this can be when you can't see what you're doing in the mirror!

"I'll be back in a few… going over Ethan's!" I call to my parents as I dash down the stairs. The hardest thing about my new life is keeping it all a secret from them. They notice when I leave at odd times of the night – looking for animals to hunt, and how I hardly ever eat or sleep or how I'm able to get things done around the house pretty quickly… _too _quickly.

They wave to me from the living room couch and I'm out of the door. It's chilly out, and I fought back the urge of wearing a skirt just so I wouldn't _freeze _to death as I flew – which I'm really enjoying and getting the hang of – so I'm in dark jeans and a brown sweater.

A minute later I'm at Ethan's and I can hear him upstairs – he's not dressed yet, and I can tell because he's raking through the clothes in his closet as if this was the last time he'd ever wear any of them. I could sneak up to the window and scare him, but that's something normal Sarah would do. Seductive Sarah wants to be a lady… and not a Rory. I laugh to myself at the thought of it as my finger presses on the doorbell.

I can hear him scramble into something, and soon he's flying down the stairs and at the door. I have him anxious – well done Sarah.

He yanks the door open and I wrap him up in a teddy bear hug. Ahh… Ethan, shower… my two safe havens. "Hiiii" I sing as I force us both inside. Ethan nearly folds under my enthusiasm, but his male instincts kick in and he picks me up and swings me around in small semicircles – heat of the moment I guess? Maybe, but I'm not complaining about it or anything.

Ethan stands me up and kisses me on the forehead. The perplexity of our relationship is amazing – like we try the typical boy-girl thing, but with the whole _vampire thing_, it's like our roles are switched sometimes. It's whatever though. I like it, and right now, I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world.

I guess I'm just going to have to come to terms with the truth – _I _Sarah, have an itty-bitty little crush on Ethan, maybe? Well… okay honestly, Sarah, let's not under exaggerate – I love him.

"So what do you want to do?" he asks as he closes the door. I shrug my shoulders and my feet start trickling towards the staircase. Ethan gets this look in his eyes – one that I've only seen once – a few nights ago on his couch. I see a tiger in those eyes – a tiger whose eyes are locked onto its prey and who's ready. Ready to leap. Ready to spring. Ready to pounce.

Ethan lurches towards me – "Eeep!" I squeal as I turn and rush to the stairs, nearly slipping on the hardwood. Vampire speed or not, he's still on my tail and – wait… he shouldn't be able to chase me so easily. I take the stairs like a girl… a _girl_, and not a vampire. He catches me in his bedroom doorway and sweeps me into his arms fluidly. He's not exactly the big musty manly buff type, but he's still bigger than I am, and right now, alternate ego Sarah stands no chance.

With his foot, he kicks the door shut and we stumble over to his bed. I glare suspiciously at him as my brain analyzes the possibly of him doing what I believe he's about to do – flop! He tosses me on his bed and erupts in silent laughter. I kick away at him, but he grabs my feet and pull off my boots, one by one. I try again, but this time his hands are squeezing my ankles, and he never lets go as he begins climbing my legs. It takes a little effort to keep him from pulling me to the floor as his hands scale up my body, and now he's on top of me – again.

Apart of me wants to punk out – I mean, this _so _unlike us, unlike me! But for some reason, I can't stop. I can't stop him, I can't stop me. I can't stop us.

I see my expression reflecting off his eyes, and I look _so _turned on, it's crazy. Given that I've never gotten all heated for a boy – with a boy before, I kind of feel like a stranger. I feel like I'm betraying Sarah by stepping into unfamiliar territory, but I'm enjoying every bit of it.

My heart's beating – faster than it should have, and as his hands run up my sides, my mind seeps away into a lush of roses and warmth, and heat, and I pray that he doesn't take this warmth away from me – so far, whatever Ethan's doing, he's doing it pretty well. Is he really as dorky and innocent as we make him out to be? Of course he is. But, in our little fantasy on replay, he opens up to me, and I awaken the animal inside of him, and my alter ego feeds off that.

My hands find their way under his shirt as I think he's about to straddle me, but suddenly he's on his back, and I'm the one riding the saddle. I smile down at him as he hands unzip my sweater. I let him do all the work – the zipper tends to jam a lot, and it's irritating. I slip it over my hand and now I'm in my cami – and I'm still warm. I lean down and put face to his. Our noses and foreheads touch, sending vibrations throughout our bodies – well… mine at least.

A hand lands behind my ear and he's caressing it, slowly pushing down on my neck, and I get what he's implying. His eyes close prematurely, and it's so cute I just can't help but smile and giggle and _tingle _on the inside.

I close the distance and put my lips to his. Just a kiss – one simple kiss – or an all makeout session.

Ethan's lips are soft, and warm, and inviting. My mouth fits perfectly on his, and my brain goes into limbo again. The feelings I thought I had for Ethan – yea they just got about ten times more intense, and his hand is caressing my cheek as the other firmly grips my waist, forcing my back to arch and intensifying the experience.

I part for a second, just a second, and our faces are barely an inch away as I take in a much-needed breath. When he's ready, he squeezes my hip, and my body lets out a moan that I'm still embarrassed about, for he smiles and plasters our lips back together. His tongue grazes my teeth, and welcomingly I open up, and my tongue is wrestling with his – I think mine won.

When I kissed Jesse it was indeed my first, but it was _nothing _compared to this. My mind is numb as my insides crave for more, and if I'm not careful, alter ego Sarah is going pass out from all of the electricity surging through her little body. I tumble over, and he's still holding me somehow, showing no signs in letting me win – he wants me to break down and scream for him to kiss every part of my body like this – he knows what he's doing, he knows what it's doing to me. He just has to.

Another pause, and now we're just looking at each other. His hair is messy and I'm pretty sure mine is too – and his lips are silly wet and mine are numb. I catch my breath, and my chest slowly starts to rise and fall at normal speed again. "Sarah" he whispers. "Em hmm" I hum. He closes his eyes again and we're back at it – but this time it's different. We're no longer savage beasts, ripping and gnawing at each other in heat. Don't get me wrong, that sh—(I hate dirty words) was fun. But this… is so so different.

Instead of prancing about and dancing wildly, our lips tango. The taste of his tongue still sends shockwaves rattling throughout my insides, but this slow, intimate kissing gives my brain the time to think over all of my emotions, to relive all of this heat, and all of this passion, and I'm loving this fantasy on replay.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Hopes & Dreams


	4. Hopes & Dreams

**Thank all of you guys for the awesome reviews!**

Hopes & Dreams

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's POV<span>

"Tell me why I don't believe you" Benny says through his webcam. I called him as soon as Sarah left my house Tuesday night – I was _crazy _excited, and it shocks me – my enthusiasm didn't scare her away like it would have any ordinary day. It was strange – all night, she acted oblivious to me being obviously nervous – and it was obvious.

"I'm serious, Benny. You can ask her yourself," I protest, and he shrugs his shoulders and sighs at me. "You're not supposed to kiss and tell Ethan, chicks don't dig that." "I haven't told anyone, besides you… That won't matter." He frowns. "Thanks—"

"I didn't mean it like that Benny – I'll just talk to you later. I'm pretty tired, from… you know." Benny smiles and gives me thumbs up. I click the little red dot in the corner of the computer screen and his face disappears. After shutting off my computer, I kick off my socks and collapse onto my bed – _our _bed.

Sarah was _amazing_. I'd never seen that side of her before – I believe… I _hope _she hasn't had any makeout sessions like that with Jesse. Her lips were so smooth, and soft, and warm, and pink, and delicious, and perfect – I wanted to bite them off and take them away. The taste of her tongue on mine made me shudder, and even though she was on top of me, my body sank into hers. Crazy.

Sarah was too sexy – way over the legal limit. She's _so_ small, but her body is _so _full, and smooth, and everything a _sane _guy could ever want in a girl. She arches her back, putting her all into our lip lock, and my hand is under her shirt, caressing her warm skin – and the animal inside of me awakes again. She tries to roll over, she tries to take a break, but I won't give her that chance – I refuse to.

I prepared popcorn and made two glasses of ice cream soda, and after I devoured most of it myself, Sarah and I returned to my room. After another long scene on my bed, I walked her downstairs and embraced her at the threshold. She kissed me again, and when we pulled away, I held her, and I dived into those big brown eyes I'd fallen for – you could get really lost in Sarah's beauty if you're not that careful, which I wasn't, and which I tended to do often.

I don't know where that leaves us though. I'm not sure if she's looking for a boyfriend – that's something she never really talks about – but there's no denying she's into me.

Wednesday we're all eating together, and Sarah decides to give this another shot. "So" she begins, drawing our attention. "Ethan and I have been thinking, and –" "Gross" Erica mumbles, and she mocks being disgusted. "Not _nice, _Erica" I interject. "Butt out dork" she retorts. "Ugh!" I groan… "UGH!" she groans back – and now we're grunting back and forth, sounding like two broken engines in a motor fight.

"Guys" Sarah complains. We fall silent, but Erica's still glaring at me. She is _weird_. "What I was saying is… me and Ethan believe that we should take this time to prepare ourselves for the next time we run into Jesse." Benny and Erica blink with understanding. "So what do you mean, _prepare_?" Benny asks. "Like fighting?" says Erica. Sarah nods. "Well for us, and Rory, that is…" she says to Erica. "But for you Benny, we thought it would be cool if you studied your grandmother's spell book. And for Ethan… well we haven't really figured him out yet."

"Oh Sarah, I think you have Ethan figured out pretty well, what do you think, Erica?" Benny says, and he's smirking and nodding and implying things he shouldn't be implying. "Yes. I. Do." She says just as sarcastically. "Shut up you two" I say, and I'm glaring at Benny for blabbing about the confidential. Well, who cares? I'm pretty sure she's already told Erica about our two nights in paradise – then again, I don't think she would dare – Erica would kill her.

Sarah blushes and looks down – a small smile appears on her face and with that, I'm pretty sure she's okay with our friends knowing about us – or whatever we are.

I cradle her knee in my hand and she looks at me. She smiles. Erica's mouth twitches as she's on the verge of saying something, but Sarah tightens her expression and mugs her. "Sorryyyy" Erica grumbles. Benny and I share a laugh.

"So, what do you guys think?" Sarah asks. "That sounds cool," says Benny. "Whatever." Erica is always so moody.

The bell rings and Erica is the first to gather her things. "See you," she says to us, and she's gone. "What's with her?" Benny asks as he dumps his tray. Sarah shrugs her shoulders and sighs. "She's fine. Just being… Erica."

"Well… I should be going" Benny begins. We both look at him. "I'll leave you two… alone" and now he's pointing and twirling his fingers at us – we don't laugh – he turns and walks away. So what do I do now? I grab Sarah's hand, and surprisingly she doesn't protest. Her hands were always so _soft_ – pre and post vampire, and typical Ethan would have been nervous and a little scared to hold Sarah's hand, but she's done something to typical Ethan. I'm starting to think he doesn't exist anymore.

Sarah squeezes my hand as we walk, and I think she's nervous. I want to say something, but I really can't think of anything to spark her interest – I guess typical Ethan hasn't died after all.

Ten minutes until third hour, and we're at my locker, dead silent. I'm looking at her, and she's looking at me, and our heads turn away at the slightest sound the other makes, and then we're back to staring at each other – and I'm completely enjoying it.

Alright Ethan, this has to be done sometime, and sometime _soon_. So stop being a chicken, and ask.

"Um…" I began, but I choke on the rest of the words. Her eyebrows raise, and now I have her attention and she's expecting me to say something – or I'm going to look stupid. "Yes" she says, her voice is sweetest thing I've heard all day. Whenever we're alone and she speaks to me, I can literally taste the cherry of her lips – and it's a wonderful taste. Like… your favorite ice cream you love to gulp down right before you go to bed, even though you really shouldn't, and you wake up the next morning craving it.

I wake up every morning _craving _Sarah. I love her.

"What are we… Sarah?" I'm finally able to whisper. Her eyes dart from mine to my locker, and my worst fears become reality. I really hope that I'm wrong right now, but it seems as if this is a conversation she's not ready for. But we're having it Sarah – so man up.

"What do you mean?" she asks, looking down, looking up, looking away – it's like she's determined not to look at _me_. Either she's just really nervous or she's being sneaky – she wants me to say what we're both thinking. She wants me to leave nothing to interpretation.

"Are we dating?" I ask flatly. Her expression tenses and she gives me a sigh of desperation. Great. _GREAT!_ "I don't knowww Ethan" she pleads. I roll my eyes and shake my head a little. "Don't worry about it." I close my locker and make to turn away, but her hand clamps down on my shoulder. Now I don't know if it's because she's as strong as Godzilla, or if it's the tingles I feel at her touch, but I stop on the spot, frozen, and I turn around.

"No, wait Ethan" she begs, and when I look into those baby brown eyes I see nothing but pain and affection. She's struggling – hiding something from me, which she hardly ever did. "You okay?" I ask, but she ignores my question. "This is all kind of _new, _to me… and I'm not sure about any of these emotions I'm start—" I cut her off. "Emotions?"

Sarah giggles then takes my hands in hers. "Yes… Ethan" she says, and now she's grinning – that wonderful grin where i can see just a tad bit of her shiny piano keys, and now my body is overheating. Sometimes I just can't handle looking into her beautiful face for too long – my insides melt away and I blush and I shake and I get nervous and I ramble – but… I like it. I like it because even though I crack under the pressure that is Sarah's perfection, it feels good to me.

So, I take breath and I _'woosah'_ in my head, and l chuckle with her. "Yeah?" I say. Let's see what the animal can do. She smiles and her cheeks get all rosy, but I can tell that she's happy, even though she's confused.

"_Yesss Eeeethinn" _she sings and she's flustered. I can't believe some of the things I'm actually doing to her. I close the distance between us and place one hand on her cheek – I caress her soft, supple skin and my fingers soon find their way around her ear. "What kind of emotions?" I ask. The animal is pushing it, but the animal doesn't really care. He wants answers.

"I like you Ethan" she confesses, and I'm ecstatic. My mind escapes reality and I'm imaging us on a beach, walking hand in hand and sneaking kisses whenever no one's looking. The bell rings and I snap back to reality. I look down and she's still smiling at me, cheeks redder than a candy apple, and all I can do is smile back. I tilt her chin up and press our lips together - something short of making out, but better than a peck.

We separate – I watch as she trickles away towards her next class. She's so beautiful in every aspect, ones that I have never even considered in a girl. Her arms hug her folder tightly, and her knees are a little shaky, but I know she's _smitten _by me. Well done Ethan, well done.

Sarah comes over later that night, and we're back at it in my bedroom. It's become somewhat routine – no more hesitation, or awkwardness, or confusion… just action.

We've been making out for at least twenty minutes now, and I still don't want to stop. It's like my lips are a power cord, hers are the wall outlets, and if we're not touching, connecting, _tasting_...one another, there's nothing alive in either of us… and we're empty.

Her lips part from mine and I'm looking up into her gorgeous face. She doesn't babysit 'til Friday, so it's nice having her over and all to _me_.

She sits up a little and folds her arms over my chest, planting her chin in the center and looking at me. "What's the matter?" I ask her. She shrugs her shoulders and pouts. "I don't know Ethan… I wish we could go somewhere with this… with _us _but—" "But?" I interject. She frowns and groans apologetically. "It's not like that Ethan. I really like you, i really do. Funny thing, I've just admitted it to myself. — but…we can't handle where this relationship is going" she finishes. I'm confused. "I'm confused" I say.

"What I'm saying is… I'm growing really attached to you. I more than just _like _you… I-I" she stumbles on the words. I furrow my brows and give her an expression that says, _spit it out!_

"I dunno Ethan." Ugh! Why do girls have to be so… so…

"Ethan, you're going to grow old, and settle down and have little geeky babies – but me… I'm going to stay seventeen forever. You'll be gone one day, and I can't handle that… I can't handle losing you at all." Her eyes quiver as she looks down into her hands. She shuts them for a moment but they reopen and she looks at me. Her eyes are watery and shaky and baby brown, and again I just want to steal them away from her – but the sadness in them is overbearing, and they're asking me if I understand.

"— And I _want _to be normal, Ethan. I want to grow up and get old, just like you… with you. I want to have kids. I-I… I don't want this life. I have dreams, and hopes, and ambitions… and there are things I can't do for you. You wouldn't be safe with me… I can't give you everything a _normal _girl can… I can't give you children, Ethan." She whispers the last part, and every inch of my body wants to reach and hold her – love and caress her until all of that pain washes away.

"What if we find you a cure?" I offer. She shakes her head slowly. "That would be incredible, Ethan… but there's something telling me we won't." She's so sure of her doubts; more sure of her fears and insecurities than she is in herself… in us.

"Well… there's always…" I trail off, and she's studying me now. I make a silly face and hold out my hands in the shape of a head. I sink my pretend vampire fangs into my fists and pretend to have a seizure. Her eyes swell and her face tightens as she rises up off me, dangling her finger in my face. "No no no absolutely not! I'm not changing you, Ethan!" she yells. "Why?" I protest. "Because this is not a nice life to live… no one deserves this kind of misery!" I smack my teeth. "Well it seems like the only miserable one is you." Her eyes get big and her mouth twitches. She falls silent, offended.

I reach for her hand but she retreats. I give her the best sad puppy face I could muster, but she refuses to look at me. "Sarah" I beg, and her eyes are trembling and on the verge of tearing. I reach for her again and she tries to pull away, but I grab her under the arms and pull her back to me. "What?" she mumbles as she settles back on top of me. "I'm sorry," I whisper, tracing the edge of her ear with a finger. "Its fine" she says, and her head sinks down and she closes her eyes.

This is a conversation we're just going to have to save for another day. Sarah's asleep in seconds, and watching her sleep is one of the most beautiful things in the world. She doesn't snore – the only sound I hear is her exhaling. I pull the blanket on top of us and up to her shoulders. She snoozes on top of me for hours, and even though I can't feel any part of my body from the numbness, I'm completely enjoying every minute of it.

She wakes sometime around midnight, and as she yawns and rubs the boogers out of her eyes, I start playing in her hair. "Morning" I say, and she giggles. "What time is it?" she croaks. "It's twelve something." Her eyebrows arch and she stretches. "Really?" she asks, and I nod. "Are you parents going to be mad?" She shakes her head and snakes her arms around me. "No… I'm always out late," she says, and she gives me one of those sexy seductive Sarah smiles that I love so much.

"I'm sorry about earlier," I whisper, and she places a soft hand on my cheek – a smile trickles on her gorgeous little face. "It's okay… I'm sorry for getting upset. It's… just complicated." There is a short pause between us where I take the time to marvel at her beauty – I let my fingers get lost in her hair, and she loves it when they do. "But I don't care about any of those things" I say simply. "I know you don't, but you should Ethan…" she replies. "Why?" I protest, and she scoffs. "Because Ethan… you can find someone better than me."

I can't understand why she allows herself to believe such ridiculous things. Sarah is _perfect_, in every way and aspect that defines perfect, and I want her more than anything. So be mine, Sarah. Please.

I thump her on the forehead and smack my teeth. 'OW!" she cries. "What did you do that for?" She's rubbing her temple with her palm when I move her hand away to kiss it.

"Because you're being silly. I don't care about any of that stuff." she pushes herself up so that she's sitting, and I sit up and wrap an arm around her. "Do you mean that?" she asks. Finally… she gets it. We shouldn't worry about all of those things just yet. This romance between us is so _new _and _spontaneous_, and I don't want to lose it – for anything.

"I love you," I confess. Her eyes swell, and I start to relive those fears – fears of my emotions overwhelming hers, fears of me rushing into this, whatever this was, and fears that I may push her away. To my surprise – thank GOD to my surprise, she smiles at me.

"I love you too." My heart pounds in my chest, and when she leans in to kiss me, it flops around – like a fish does when you take it out of its fish tank and play with it on your coffee table. Our lips collide, in a slow, passionate way, and I'm floating on this thing called love, this thing called Sarah. Sarah is love – she's all the love I'll ever need.

We separate, and now we're gasping for air. She's smiling at me, and I'm smiling at her, and we're living in the moment, and oh what a wonderful moment it is.

_Ring ring ring ring_

Sarah digs into her pocket and removes her cell phone. She's barely on it for ten seconds and she's putting it back away. Her expression is horrified and intense, and she's not looking at me. "Who was that?" I ask. She frowns. "Parents. They need my help with something." Are you lying to me, Sarah?

"So you have to go?" I ask – rather declare. "Afraid so… but… I enjoyed myself. Thank you, Ethan." I nod and get up to escort her downstairs.

She stops at the doorway and turns to look at me. I meet her in the threshold and snake my arms around her waist, squeezing her like Jane would her favorite teddy bear – she gasps and makes squeaky noises as she screams, "Let me… goo… Eeethannnnn!" I laugh and release her from my vice grip. "Jerk!" she says, and she's poking me in the ribs in a FAILED attempt to tickle me – it hurts, Sarah. You have vampire strength… jeeez.

"I love you" I whisper, and my hands find their way to either side of smooth, rosy cheeks, and I pull her closer for a goodbye peck. Her eyes cram shut when we pull away, and it looks like she's about to cry again. "Sarah, what's the matter?" "Nothing…" she sniffs, and her eyes reopen and I can see the watery gleam in them as they vibrate. "Are you sure? Because I don't think—" I protest, but I never finish. Her hands take to my face in the same fashion mine did hers and she presses our lips together.

Don't get me wrong… I _love _kissing Sarah, but something about this kiss is desperate, and weak – and I don't like it.

I pull away and try to get a glimpse of her expression, but it's too late. She whispers, _"I love you," _and she's gone. She sprints down the street the second our lips part, and before I know it, before I can even rationalize what's going on because of her extraordinary speed, she's nowhere to be seen – and I'm left standing alone on my porch. Something is up with Sarah, something she isn't telling me, and I think it has something to do with that phone call. I stand there, scared – not for me, but for my baby, because I don't know what's going on, and I have a really – really bad feeling about this.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Sarah's Interlude


	5. Sarah's Interlude

**Thanks for still reading you guys :)**

Sarah's Interlude

* * *

><p><span>Sarah's POV<span>

It killed me to lie to Ethan. We've only been together for two minutes and I'm _forced _to lie to him. You see, this is exactly why I didn't want to do this! – having an intimate relationship with Ethan is what my heart wants more than anything, but I can't do this to him. I _won't_. I'm all wrapped up in this supernatural crap, and I've tried so _so _hard not to drag him into it – but I have. Ethan, I love you… I'm sorry baby.

~Five Minutes Ago~

"I love you," he says, and I my heart hiccups. I can feel my eyes tremble and they get all watery – but it's a good thing, because I'm happy. So very happy.

"I love you too." I say, and it's my heart speaking for me.

We separate, and now we're gasping for air. He's smiling at me, and I'm smiling at him, and we're living in the moment, and oh what a wonderful moment it is.

_ring ring ring ring_

I dig into my pocket pull out my phone, nearly choking when his face pops up on the screen. It's Jesse.

"Sarah… do I even have to tell you that what you're doing is wrong and stupid? Come to me, now, you've seen what will happen to your little mortal if you don't. Don't make it worse for him." He hangs up. I know I probably looked horrified. "Who was that?" Ethan asked, and I came _this _close to telling him, but I chose not to. He can't know about this. So instead, I frown. "Parents. They need my help with something." I lied.

"I love you," he whispers as we stand in his doorway. He kisses me, and I can't handle it. As soon as our lips touched, I felt nothing but regret, and fear, and a whole bunch of other things and I just have to end this before it gets any worse. "I love you," I say after he starts rambling, and I can't help but kiss him again. For the few seconds our lips collide, I force myself to forget everything – to forget Jesse, his threats, our surroundings, _everything. _Everything except my Ethan, and as we kiss, I fall deeper in love with him.

I feel so safe and loved when I'm with Ethan, but that's only in our fantasy world – the one where there's an alter ego Sarah and this animal Ethan. That's the world where he and I can fall in love, not this one… this is reality, and it's killing me. The closer I grow to Ethan, the more I have to let him go. I'm betraying his trust every time we kiss, because I'm allowing him to believe that we can make this work... but we can't.

I can't live a happy life anymore, but he can, and he doesn't deserve all of my grief and misery. Right now, I love him too much, way too much to drag him into this hell, and I wish I could find the right words to explain this to him – but he would never understand, he will never even try. He won't try because he loves me, and that pushes the wooden stake in my heart even deeper.

Maybe one day Ethan, we could run away from Whitechapel and try this again. Maybe we can get rid of Jesse, and live in peace. Maybe we can find a cure for me, and we can settle and have children. Maybe we could get married… one day. Whatever Sarah, such things are just not going to happen, and I have to come to terms with the fact that Ethan and I can't love, and until I do, I can't expect him to. We just can't be.

I promise Ethan, this last week has been the absolute _best _week of my natural and supernatural life, but the truth is, we were just a wonderful mistake, and it is what it is.

* * *

><p><strong>I know this one was kinda short... sorryyyy<strong>

Next

Wake Me When It's Over


	6. Wake Me When It's Over

**I think this what a lot of you have been waiting for...**

Wake Me When It's Over

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's POV<span>

It's been almost a week, and I haven't heard from Sarah at ALL. She hasn't been at school, which really isn't like her – she's committed to the honor roll. She hasn't answered any my calls, emails, texts… need I go on? Relying on the fact that she's our… _Jane's _babysitter, I have hope, but I don't think my parents have any plans to go out any time soon. Erica claims that she hasn't heard from Sarah either, but I think she's lying.

It's been hard – fighting the urge to show up at her house, but I haven't even met her parents yet, and my gut tells me that she won't be home, or that she will hear me coming and refuse to see me. I really wish I knew what was going on – the anxiety is killing me.

"So what you're saying is… you and Sarah _are_ dating?" Benny asked. He and I sat with Erica – whom was reluctant to do so – at lunch Thursday. I nodded. I answered his question, I did, but I wasn't too sure of my answer. I thought Sarah and I were together, but I guess it's just that thing between Sarah and I – we have a lot of unspoken agreements.

"Where do you think she is?" I asked Erica, for the God knows how many time. "I told you" she began, and she rolled her eyes. "I haven't talked to her either." That was always her answer – that same stupid and dishonest answer that dug at my insides. "I don't believe you," I said, and she bore her fangs. "I _said… _I don't know where Sarah is. Maybe if you would stop being such a dork she would come back." Erica was always bitter and point blank, but she was being terribly unreasonable.

"Stop being mean," Benny pleaded. Sarah rolled her eyes and they fell on him. "Shut up Benny," she said flatly. "Come on… you're so pretty when you're being nice, Erica." Strange, he usually faltered under her intimidation. Erica retracted her fangs and sighed into her palms. "You guys are so _lame_, why do I hang out with you?" she cried aloud. "Because you like us," Benny replied. He reached over and tucked a strand of loose blonde hair behind her hair.

She blushed. She _blushed_. Erica gave Benny a _totally_ unexpected smile and looked down at her food… and she's still smiling. I'll be happy when things begin making sense again.

The rest of that day cruises along like any other – Benny and I barely spoke, I really haven't been in a social mood lately. Without Sarah, things are kind of dark and empty in my head, and the only function I can bring myself to execute is breathing.

I spend evenings alone, remembering the few nights of paradise Sarah and I shared in this bed – _our _bed. Have you ever woken up to a dozen presents on your birthday, only to have them ran over by the neighborhood garbage man? That's how I feel. Somebody ran my Sarah over with their obnoxious garbage truck and I don't have her anymore – she's flattened outside in the driveway and some hobo is scraping her up and dumping her in the trash can.

Sarah had the softest touch, and it made waking up every morning worth it, but now, my life isn't worth waking up to. It's not. It's a horrible nightmare without my love, and all I want right now is for the insufferable jerk that's pulling the strings in my life to wake me when it's all over.

It's been almost two weeks, and _still_ no word from Sarah. I'm worried out of my mind, but the detachment I feel whenever I so much as think about her is starting to prevent from feeling anything. Erica is happy – she says I'm less annoying than I have ever been. Meanwhile, Robbie and Benny view me as a zombie. Oh well… I really don't care. I don't care about anything anymore.

"You're being _too _normal… it's scaring me" Erica says to me flatly. I don't even acknowledge her. She huffs and waits for me to respond, and when I don't she returns her attention to Benny. They're babbling on about some band that I don't think I've heard of. Ever since a week ago, they've been getting along pretty well. They still argue and snap at each other, but now it seems as if they like each other – that's just how their friendship works.

I don't catch the bus home anymore, I don't ask for rides, I ignore my parents offers to pick me… the walk to and from school gives me time to think about the happy times with Sarah. The time when there was an animal inside me, and Sarah was sexy and seductive. Well… she will always be sexy and seductive… then again how would I know? It seems like I haven't seen her in years.

Tonight is Friday night – it marks two and a halve weeks and I really don't think that I can handle too much more of this. Midnight approaches, and I'm getting stir-crazy. I decided it was time for some fresh air – every day I would come home from school and flop down on my mattress. There I would lay _all _day until it was time for bed.

This particular night I couldn't take it anymore. I was still dressed, from head to toe, so it was nothing for me to grab my keys and leave. I lock the door on the way out, and I'm off, and I don't know where to. I'm just off.

I push all thoughts of Sarah to the back of my mind. It hurts too much to think of her. Coming to terms with our alienation was one of the worst things I think I have ever had to deal with, and I can't see myself ever going through that kind of pain again.

I pay no attention as I walk – heck, most of the time I paced around with my eyes closed, opening them for a second or two merely just to check that I hadn't strayed off the sidewalk. My phone vibrates silently in my pocket, but I ignore it. It's pretty late, so it's probably just Benny.

I turn the corner at the first intersection and make my way down a street vaguely familiar to mine – this neighborhood was _so_ stupid. Everything looked like everything else – the houses were all built the same way, the same color, the sidewalks were all granite, there were streetlights every twenty feet in every direction – ugh!

I have to admit… it was kind of creepy out there at night. The streetlights tended to flicker in and out under the intense moonlight, leaving some areas stone dark. Not good, especially with a herd of vampires lurking around – I'm starting to think this wasn't my _best _idea. Then again, I don't think anymore. I have no Sarah, nothing else even matters. Jeez… just my luck.

In a flash that reminded me of lighting, I'm facing the absolute LAST person I wanted to see.

Jesse stood a few feet away from me, dressed in all black – of course, and he smiled – a devious smile that made my stomach tighten and turn my insides to acid. I freeze, scared out of mind actually, but I refuse to give him the satisfaction. "Where's Sarah?" I demand. He shifts his weight to one leg and breaks into a low, irritating chuckle.

"Don't worry about Sarah, she's in good hands." His words are bitter, and he says them through gritted teeth and silent laughter. My mind turns to mush as I try to understand his hidden meaning. Did he do something to her? Was she seeing him?

"Where IS SHE!" I scream, and his brows rise and his expression turns sarcastic. He folds his arms and closes the distance between us. My hand immediately reaches for my pocket, but I hadn't thought to bring anything with me for this… particular situation. I almost never leave the house without a small water gun of holy water, but I'd been stupid enough to let my emotions cloud my judgment – and now… I'm screwed.

"What you got there?" Jesse asks as he reaches for my hand. I try to move away, but he's so quick! He grabs my wrist and squeezes, and I yelp. I actually _yelp _in pain. My fingers spread, and when he sees that I'm actually not holding anything he lets me go. "Teh – disappointing" he says, sucking his teeth. I grab my wrist and shake it vigorously. "What do you want? Sarah drank my blood… she's a full vampire now. Can't you just get on with your life?" I ask. His expression tightens and his arms drop to his side – he looks pissed. Join the club douche bag.

"You're right, Sarah is a full vampire now, and I couldn't be any happier" he begins. "So what do you want?" I cut across. Jesse sighs and takes another step closer – I take one step backwards – he takes another step closer.

"We have some unfinished business," he says coldly, and before I have any time to respond, I'm on the ground, clutching my nose with both hands. He kneels over me and punches me in the face again. "Arhh!" I yell, but of course, there's no one around to hear. Then again, who would actually help?

Jesse looks down at his fist and licks the knuckle – blood from my nose stained it. "Ahh…" he moans, "that's _delicious_. Sarah's been holding out on us." I cringe at the sound of her name and the animal inside me sparks to life. I scuffle backwards and leap to my feet. His expression is a little shocked, but not the least bit concerned. I approach him with clutched fists, but to no avail – I'm staggering backwards after another haymaker across my face. I try to stand upright, but it hurts if I'm not knelt over.

Jesse laughs to himself before prancing over and punting me in the chest. I collapse to the ground, gasping for some much needed air, but my lungs are clogged with blood, and I simply choke. I crawl away from Jesse – my fingers cry as my nails dig into the asphalt, but I keep crawling. I try to stand once there is a reasonable distance between us, but the pain is just too much, all the while Jesse continues to gloat in hysteria.

I don't know what to do. I'm dead. Really, _really _dead. Either that or he's going to change me. What am I thinking? Of course he's not going to change me. There's only one thing on this lunatic's mind, and its murder.

I force myself to ignore the pain and I struggle to my feet. His laughing ceases, and now he's just glaring at me. I turn to run in the opposite direction, but in the corner of my eye I see Jesse break into a jog. His fists come together at his side, and I fear what's about to happen next. I close my eyes – he treats the side of my head like a baseball. My eyes jerk open, but as I tumble to the ground I lose vision. My face breaks the fall for me in a bone-crushing _thud _–I roll over on my back and I can feel my body twitch, but I can't move… I can't move anything.

I can't see, I can't move – all I can do is think. His feet plant right next to my head, and I feel his fingers trace my upper lip. I hear him smack his teeth and I assume he's tasting my blood again. Sick bastard.

This is the most terrifying thing I've ever experienced. I'm beaten, and I can't even see the blows as they come. The punches, the kicks, the stomps – they all crash into my lifeless body like a freight train, and there's nothing I can do about it.

Jesse's hand finds its way around my neck, and as I'm struggling to breathe under his grip, I hear a voice scream, "ETHAN!"

Jesse's hold on my throat loosens, and before he lets me go completely I hear a loud _smack! _I gasp at the sound of flesh striking flesh, and I assume that someone has attacked him.

_We had a deal, Jesse! Why are you doing this!_ Sarah… Sarah is that you?

I'm still blind, but I can hear Jesse's annoyed laugh from wherever he was.

_Stay out of this! _He demands.

_You promised! You promised to leave him ALONE!_

_Promises are made to be broken!_

I hear a loud growl, and the next thing I know, I'm lurched up into the sky, soaring through it as if I was laying on the hood of an airplane. The wind is icy cold, but it's the least of my pain. My mind is everywhere, and I don't know what to say, do, or think! Heck, I still can't even see.

I really have no clue as to what's going on – I'm partially brain dead, and as my consciousness slips in and out. The only conclusion I can make is that someone's carrying me. They were carrying me away from danger, and whatever way they were doing it, they were doing it very fast.

I black out… But now I'm back. Then I'm back out. And now I'm back in again. I'm definitely being carried – I can feel tiny arms wrapped around my waist and back, and I can feel a torso pressed against mine. And we have to be flying, we just have to. The wind is chilling and is whipping at every bit of uncovered skin on my body.

And now I'm unconscious again.

Then next time I come to, I notice that we're no longer soaring about that icy ocean. Whoever's holding me is walking – I bounce in their stride, and all I can really hear is the sound of crackling leaves and snapping twigs.

_Ethan… I'm so sorry baby. Please be okay._

I mind says, _I am_, but my mouth merely twitches. We stop walking and my protector slowly puts me down on my back. It's warm wherever we are, and it's very soothing – so soothing… so, so soothing. The warmth floods my body, washing away the icy shards lurking around inside. My body hurts just about everywhere, but every time I try move and tend to a body part, the pain intensifies, leaving me cringing on the spot.

_I'm glad you guys came… _Sarah? The voice is so weak, and desperate.

_What happened to him? _Benny?

_I don't think he's going to make it… _Erica?

_What should we do? _I'm here Sarah… I can hear you.

_You know what you have to do. _What are you talking about Erica?

_No you guys… I can't! Please don't make me! _Sarah, what are you talking about? Why are you crying? Please Sarah… talk to me! Please!

_You don't have a choice… _Shut up Benny! You're only making her cry even more.

_He's right… look at him. His eyes are open… but he can't see anything… you have to do it. _Erica? Are my eyes still open? I can't even feel them! Can you hear me Erica?

Someone's crying… but I can't tell whom. They're in such a frenzy – I can't bear to hear it anymore… but that's the only thing I can do right now – listen.

I feel the heat rise to my face, and my eyes start to water. My vision is returning… but I can't look around. I think my eye muscles are broken. Someone please… please tell me what's going on. I'm begging you!

My surroundings blur into focus, but all I can really make out is a set of baby brown eyes lingering a few inches above my face.

"You have to do it…" Erica insists… and her voice is sad and desperate – sincere and full of concern… A side of Erica we truly hardly ever see.

The baby brown eyes shake and gloss over, and tears fall from them onto my chest. "It's time Sarah," Benny whispers, and I can see Erica's hand land softly on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah wines desperately. The sadness and misery in her voice devour my insides, making them cringe and burn and hurt far worse than Jesse's lashing.

My mouth quivers, and I'm finally able to croak, "Sarah…" I never get a response. My eyes bulge and nearly spring out of their sockets as Sarah's piano keys sink into my neck. The pain – you can't even call it pain – numbed my body, and as the venom from her bite seeped into my veins, my surroundings faded, Sarah faded, the _pain _faded – and all I could see… was darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>Cool Eh?<strong>

Next

Liana's Burrow


	7. Liana's Burrow

**Here you go you guys. The next chap. This one is dedicated to ethara4everandever & ethara93. Thanks u guys... and thank everyone else for reading.**

Liana's Burrow

* * *

><p><span>Sarah POV<span>

He didn't scream – thank goodness, he _didn't _scream. I don't think my heart would have been able to handle it. It hurt me _so_ bad – biting Ethan was the hardest thing I'd ever done, and now I'd gone and did it again. Why did it have to be me? Why does it _always_ have to be me? It's killing me you guys – it _really _is…

I sink into instant misery – my mind goes blank as his body locks up, and the tears are almost immediate as my insides erupt into a horrible cry. Erica's hugging me as soon as I let Ethan go, and Benny's wiping away the blood trickling from my bite mark with his very own t-shirt.

"It had to be done" Erica whispers. I choke and I sob and I sniff – but she's right. It was the right thing to do. I wasn't going to lose Ethan, no matter the cost.

"Look, he's relaxing" Benny says as he holds his bloodstained tee against Ethan's neck. "How long is it going to take?" I ask Erica. I personally can't remember too much about my change – Jesse bit me while we were kissing, and it was completely unexpected. I think he carried me off to bed afterwards, because when I woke up, I could hardly remember how I got to my room… and I had fangs.

"Well… I didn't pass out when I was bitten… so… I guess it was kind of instant. I think we'll just have to wait until he wakes up to find out" She said. I nodded, clearing away the snot and tears that cluttered my face. _Gross._

Ethan… I'm _so _sorry. His body was mangled – his skin was battered and bruised, his clothes were torn, and the blunt truth was… he looked dead. His fingers would twitch at random times - my body cringed at the sight of it. I'd never seen him like this, but no matter how much it was killing me, no matter how much I wanted to walk away so that I couldn't see him in this horrible condition… I couldn't leave him. It killed me to see him this way; bruised, nearly breathless, broken – plus, it wasn't certain that the venom was going to be able to save him. He could _die. _I could _lose_ him – oh my _God_.

My insides crumbled the more I watched Ethan, but nothing was going to make me leave his side. I wanted to protect him – heck, it was my responsibility. I owed him. All of this time, I thought that I was doing what was necessary to keep him safe, but Jesse reneged on his promise – he turned out to be untrustworthy. What a surprise.

I won't abandon you again, baby. I promise. Just wake up for me. Please…PLEASE wake up for me. I can't stand to see you this way. I love you.

I'm shaken awake the following morning. I gave a start, but Erica pushed me back down. "Relax," she whispers. I breathe in a heavy sigh and rub my forehead. "Where's Ethan?" I groan. The back of my head was throbbing, and if I weren't undead, I'd swear I was terribly sick.

"Is Ethan the only thing you can think about?" Erica asks. She wipes away a few loose strands of hair from my face and gives me a heartwarming smile. I felt myself giggle. "Shut up, Erica" I groan. "Ethan is down the hall; Benny's with him. You nearly worried yourself sick last night," she explained. I try to sit up, but she pushes me back down. I feel _horrible_. I'm cold, exhausted, and my body is all clammy.

"Last night? Wait… so Ethan _is _okay?" Erica nodded. "Yea, he's still asleep… but we think he's going to be alright. You saved him…" I sighed. Erica scoffed as I massaged my temple and slowly raked my feet on the blanket. "You're such a kid," she whispers. "I'm not a kid…" I say pouting. "You're such a baby!" she replies. I run my fingers through my hair and sigh again. "I'm not a baby…" I mumble, sounding like an _actual _baby.

She smiles at me, but I'm too caught up in my headache to return the gesture. "Can I ask you something?" she asks, and there's a certain sincerity in her voice that catches my attention, and it's kind of confusing. "Yea, what is it?"

"I've never seen you this concerned about someone, not even _yours_ truly, why do you care so much about him? Why Ethan?" I take a deep breath and think over my answer. I didn't know what to say – well I knew the truth, but… I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all.

"I don't know, Erica" I whisper, but she sucks her teeth and frowns. She's not buying it. "Come on, Sarah. Spit it out" she says. "Erica… I just do, okay. I really can't explain why."

"Fine Sarah, if you don't want to tell me, don't. I just thought, you know, since I'm your _best _friend –" "Okay!" I cut across. Fine, whatever. Why lie to myself. What does it matter now?

"I-I'm love with him, Erica." She gasped and her mouth formed an _o_, but it contorted into a weird, suspicious smile. "Really?" she squealed. I nodded. "Yea, I am. Right now, I can't imagine myself living without him. H-He makes me feel like such a _regular _girl. He gets me… and he's nice, and sweet, and there's something about him that I'm just drawn to. I-I can't really explain it, but, it doesn't matter. I want to be with him."

Erica gave me an understanding smirk and nodded her head. "Wow Cinderella… I would have never guessed. So um… at your Star Trek wedding… am I going to have to dress up?" she teased. I huffed and rolled my eyes. "Funny, Erica… but I don't think there's going to be a wedding. Me and Ethan can't be together. That's… t-that's—" "Why you left" she finished for me. I nodded. "Yea. I went to Jesse, and I we agreed that if I accepted his proposal, he would leave Ethan alone… and the rest of you guys, too."

"Sarah, you don't have to be afraid of Jesse. As you can see, he's just not worth it." I wanted to believe Erica, I really did, but Jesse is just too unpredictable. "Yea I know… what am I supposed to do?"

Erica took my hands in hers and rolled her eyes at me – shut up Erica, I don't care if you're agitated – this is just how it has to be. "What you should do is _stop worrying_. As long as you have _us_, and you Ethan have each other, everything will be okay." "No they _won't_, Erica—" "Yes they _will! _Look Sarah, you and Ethan obviously have something special going on. As much as it totally grosses me out, you need him… and he needs you. So what if he's a fledging now? So what if there's a deranged lunatic trying to kill him and marry you?

You're not in this alone. You're in _love. _You deserve to be happy." Erica leaned down and wrapped me in a huge mama bear hug. "Thank you, Erica" I whispered. "No problem."

She let me go and pulled me into a sitting position. "You… haven't kissed him yet, have you?" she asked, genuinely worried. _Busted._

The room in which I slept was old and eerie. Everything was a shade of brown, from the walls, to the floor, and even the old, dusty furniture. A single open window illuminated the room, giving it the air of a burned down burrow. I awoke several hours later to singing and awkward dancing. This was the most that I've slept in months. Sarah and Rory stood in my doorway, karaoking an irritating song that they both liked, which was just about the only thing they had in common.

"What are you… doing?" I asked, sitting up. I felt loads better. Whoever said that vampires couldn't get sick should run into Erica on feeding night. Erica and Rory paused mid-stride and turned to look at me. "Finally!" Erica wined. "I thought you were never going to wake up."

"Hello, sister of the night!" said Rory – ugh.

"Hi you guys. When did you get here?" "Well, my lovely lady over here called me about an hour ago – Jesse's a jerk, by the way – and I came running," said Rory.

"STOP… calling me that" Erica said, pushing him. I couldn't help but giggle at them. Rory could go from pretty cool to pretty annoying in no time – well, at least when I came to Erica. "Where's Ethan?" Erica frowns at me. "Jeez Sarah, Ethan is okay… he's asleep. Do you want to go pray over him?" "Shut up, Erica. We're not exactly in the position to _pray _about anything. And no! I can just wait!" I stumped. I really couldn't, and Erica knew so, which really wasn't fair.

"Where are you going?" Erica asked as I stormed by her. "I don't know, for a walk. W-Where are we, anyway?" I hadn't even thought that part over. Last night we settled in the woods; but now, I didn't know where we were or how we'd got there. Erica looked at Rory and nodded, as if for confirmation before turning back to me. "Liana's Burrow" she said. I never heard of the place. "Never heard of the place," I replied.

"Neither had we" Erica admitted. "Wait… can you just back up to last night? The last thing I remember is biting Ethan… and crying. _Alot _of crying" I said. Reality was starting to set in, and the truth was, there were a lot of explanations needed to be made.

"Okay… well of course, I went and found Benny last night after you called about Ethan. We found guys in the woods, and Ethan was in pretty bad shape. Then you bit him, and it drove you crazy. You were so sad. I held you until you fell asleep. Then me and Benny decided when needed to get you guys inside somewhere, but we didn't know where. We carried you guys through the woods for almost an hour. We found this place. There was a sign nailed to the gate, _Liana's Burrow_. I flew you and Ethan over the gate, and Benny hopped it.

We knocked on the door, but no one answered. We knocked… for like ten minutes?" Okay, I'm following so far. "Then what happened?" I asked. "I kicked the door down," she said flatly. I rolled my eyes. After giving me an expression that asked, '_what was I supposed to do?_' she continued.

"Anyway, we walked in and Benny did something to the door that fixed the lock. None of the lights worked – it seems like no has been to this place in years, so Benny did something to that little box thingy in the kitchen, and all of the power came on. There are three bedrooms; all of them are upstairs. We put you in here, put Ethan in another, and me and Benny shared the last one."

I couldn't help but smerk. "You slept with Benny?" I asked, folding my arms, all the while giving her my best suspicious and curious smile.

"It. Wasn't. Like. That " she said bitterly. "Oh…" I said. I rocked on my heels and turned for the door. "Whatever you say."

I entered the hallway and approached the first bedroom. The door was open and I peered inside. Empty. That left one. I swallowed hard, not sure if I was ready to see Ethan like this… like me. What if he'd changed? Erica did a one-eighty after she'd been bitten by Gord – what if Ethan changed too? I haven't even thought about that. Well… Rory didn't change… at all. But, _I_ did a little bit. It can happen to any of us. I'm scared now.

I approached the last door with much less courage. It was closed, and as my hand slowly reached for the handle, it swung open.

"Woa!" Benny gaped. He took in me in for a second before shutting the door. I snuck a peek over his shoulder, but I couldn't really see much. "Sneaking over to your boyfriends room for a little… _sensual healing?_" he asked. Moron.

"You could have just knocked," he added. I rolled my eyes and pushed him aside, but froze as I turned the handle. "What's the matter?" he asked. I let go of the handle and looked at Benny. "Is he okay? Has he woken up? Is he mad? Is –" "Chill…" he said, stopping my barrage. I took a deep breath and sighed. "Is he… okay?" I asked again. "Yea, he's fine. Why don't you go see for yourself?" he turned the handle and pushed the door slightly open. I shot him an evil snarl before turning towards the door.

You can do this Sarah. You can do this. What's the worst that can happen? Will he be mad at me? He SHOULDN'T! I saved his life, again! Okay… Calm down, Sarah. Okay. Here it goes. I closed my eyes and took in another deep breath – I didn't need to breathe anymore, but taking long, slow breaths always seemed to calm my nerves.

I squeezed the handle and stepped inside, turning towards the door as I shut it close. My back was to Ethan. Seeing him was harder than I thought.

"Sarah" I hear him say, and his voice seems normal, a little scratchy, but he couldn't even talk last night, so this must be a good sign, right?

You can do this… just turn around.

I turn on my heels and my eyes land on his. "Hey" I say softly. He smiles from ear to ear as he motions for me to come closer. "Sarah" he says again as I approach. He's not wearing any bandages, so I guess the venom healed everything up. His cuts and bruises were gone… but he did look pale. He lay on the bed in only his pants – his shirts and socks were bundled into a ball and were supporting his head.

"How do you feel?" I ask as I sit down next to him. "Ah… been better," he teases. I scoff, roll my eyes, and smile, but on the inside I'm crying like a big baby. "I thought I'd lost you," I admitted in a whisper. He sat up and gave me a smile that said, _you should have known better than that._

"No way. I've got your venom inside of me… I'm perfect. I love you," he says as he takes my face in his hands. Tears form in my eyes and I fight hard to hold them in, but they betray me. I break down.

"Ethan I'm so, _so _sorry! I disappeared without telling you, and I know that I shouldn't have done that. B-But I only did it because Jesse promised to leave you alone, I _swear. _He threatened to hurt you… and I just couldn't let him. I'm _so so so _sorry Et—" he pecks me softly and I fall silent. He wipes the few salty tears from my cheeks and smiles.

"It's okay" he laughs. He snakes me around the waist and pulls me on top of him. "Let me go…" I moan, and I feel like a little regular girl again. Ethan plants little butterfly kisses all over my face and forehead, and its only seconds before I break into a giggle fit. "Stop… Ethan… _please!_"

He stops kissing me and I _finally _have a moment to recover. I still can't understand any of it. Ever since I drank Ethan's the blood a few weeks ago, I've been so _inevitably _drawn to him. I feel _so _not like Sarah, and it feels _so _right. Maybe I should take Erica's advice. I'm going to worry about Jesse when the time comes, but for right now, I want to be little baby normal seductive alter ego Sarah.

Ethan caresses my cheek and I scoot up his chest to touch our noses. His skin is really, _really _cold, but maybe it's just an initial symptom of the change. I hope so. He smiles at me, and with the hand that's lingering on my face he tilts it up, and we kiss. One of the best kisses we've ever had, actually, even better than all of our makeout sessions. Woa… the makeout sessions, they were _amazing. _Who knew he had it in him?

And then he freezes. His hand has a firm grip on my cheek, but it's manageable, because when those eyes gloss over, I know that he's having a vision. He is locked into his trance for nearly ten seconds, but his eyes finally brown over and he's back with me, panting. "You had a vision?" I ask. He nods his head.

"What was it about?" I ask. He shrugs his shoulders. "It was just you, and me, and this little girl. We were walking somewhere, and she was between us, holding our hands, but everything else… was white. I couldn't tell where we were" he says. I'm kind of confused, but really hopeful. "A little girl?" I ask, and he nods again. "Yea… do you have a little sister, or cousin or something?" I shook my head. "No." "She looked just like you, but smaller. Her hair was long, she had your complexion, your nose, your pretty little lips, and she was laughing… but I don't know why."

My hands flew to my mouth as the possibilities crossed my mind. "Ethan… do you think… that… that the little girl… s-she might have been our—" "Hey!" we hear, and I'm cut off. Rory's standing in the door. "Food's ready," he says, and he walks away… and I can't stop smiling. I really can't.

"Let's get something eat" Ethan says, and he turns me over in his lap and sits up. I stand and make my way to the door, hoping the glee in my expression doesn't freak him out – because I still can't stop smiling.

Ethan wobbles to his feet and limp towards me at the door. "You okay?" I ask. He nods quickly and grabs me by the waist. "Yea, just a little sore" he says, and he kisses me on the forehead. He lets me go and I follow him into the hallway and downstairs.

He took the stairs like my grandpa, and whenever he wasn't looking over his shoulder at me, I was giggling silently into my hands. We pass what must have been the living room before finding an _ancient _dining room.

Rory sat at the dining table, attacking whatever meal was on his plate. Ethan crossed the dining room and made his way to the archway connecting it to the kitchen. He froze in the threshold. "What's the matter?" I asked as he stared. At what, I didn't know, until I was at his side. I looked over his shoulder and my expression contorted into something _crazy._

Benny's arms were around Erica's waist and his chest was to her back as she stirred something around inside a small pot – and she was giggling. What? Life doesn't make sense anymore! Besides Erica, I'm the only one allowed to giggle around here, so knock it off! Just kidding… go on girl – but, you've _DEFINITELY _got some explaining to do.

"Eh hm…" Ethan cleared his throat and their heads snapped our way. With her free hand, Erica shoved Benny off of her and he turned towards the closest counter, pretending to wipe it with a finger. Erica returned to the stove. "You saw nothing" she said flatly. Benny gave Ethan a thumbs up when she wasn't looking.

"What's going on is this strange supernatural world we live in?" Ethan asked me as we entered the kitchen. I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. "I dunno… please tell me if you _ever_ figure that one out."

We prepared two plates and joined Rory at the table. The food was mainly intended for Ethan and Benny, seeing how _full _vampires didn't really eat mortal food, but it was still nice to sit down with everyone. Erica and Benny had prepared my favorite meal from when I was a little girl… Macaroni!

Benny and Erica joined us soon after, neither speaking to, nor looking at the other, but there was no doubt that they were enjoying themselves. Their eyes would meet for a few seconds and they would smile… that is, until they noticed me looking.

Dinner that night was _so _much fun. These guys were my family, and whenever I was with them like this I felt safe. We all sometimes wish that we could live carefree lives, but right now, I don't have to wish. In our little bubble, everything was perfect. That is, until we heard a loud _BOOM! _and the living room door caved in.

* * *

><p><em>Busted...<em>

Next

Ethara's Army


	8. Ethara's Army

**Sorry, this one took me a little time to write. Writer's block sucks. Hope it's still decent.**

Ethara's Army

* * *

><p><span>Ethan's POV<span>

_BOOM!_

You would have thought that we were in the middle of an earthquake – We all gave an anxious start as the living room door tumbled in. it was dark outside, so from the dining room table nothing past the threshold was visible. "Cut the lights" Erica whispered to Benny. He closed his eyes and mumbled something in a strange language from the spell book, and every single light in the house dimmed away.

"What _was _that?" Rory asked. "Shhhhhh!" we protested.

Erica was the first to stand, and Sarah soon followed. Benny, Rory, and I remained seated. "Our heroes" Erica said to us, annoyed. "Hey… these two are the vampires!" Benny cried, pointing to Rory and me.

True… but I was scared. We needed a break from all of this – like really! Can't I have a _day_ to myself… with Sarah, where nothing crazy is going on?

I rolled my eyes reluctantly and stood. Sarah glared at me – a glare that said she was in protective mode, and that I shouldn't question what she's about to say. "What are you doing?" she whispered. "I'm going to see what's going on!" Erica grunted and made her way into the living room.

"No way!" she protested. "But I –" Sarah grabbed one of my hands and squeezed. "Not yet," she whispered, and I shrugged my shoulders and sat back down. Fine with me – really. Her head snapped to Rory, and with a silent jerk of it towards the living room, he groaned and got up too.

"I'm going out there," Benny whispered, and my hand clamped down on his before he got the chance to get up. "What do you think you're doing? You heard Sarah!"

"Dude, she's _your _girlfriend, not mine. So if you 'd excuse me, I'm going to protect my mistress!" Benny jerked his hand free and got up from the table. "Watch that grip," he said bitterly. Benny could really annoy me sometimes – he's a like a little kid that refuses to take a bath, no matter how much you bribe him or how dirty he is.

I rolled my eyes and got up too, and as soon as I got to Benny's side, things went from bad, to worse. Someone screamed… and I think it was Rory.

Benny and I darted into the living room. Someone lay coiled up, face down on top of the battered front door. It was a girl. Her complexion was dark and so was her hair. At that point, I was beyond terrified – well… I guess my encounter with Jesse was worse, but still… WTF.

Sarah was the first to the girl's side. "Hannah?" she cried as she turned over the motionless body. Hannah said nothing at first, but by the time we all knelt down at her side, she's begun mumbling something.

"Are you okay!" Rory said, pushing Sarah aside. He took her face in his hands and gave her a little shake. "Outside!" Hannah croaked, and our heads snapped towards the doorway. "I don't see anything," Erica muttered. She hopped to her feet and slowly approached the entryway.

The terror in Hannah's face was unbearable – someone must have done this to her, because she's _way_ too tiny to kick down a door. Who's going to fix that, anyway?

"Be careful!" Sarah hissed as Erica peered outside. "Calm down _mom! _I've got this well un—" She didn't get to finish, for she sprung backwards as another body tumbled on top of her. "Erica!" Benny yelled. There was a long, revolting growl as Erica wrestled with the figure on top of her. "Who is that?" I asked. My question went ignored – no one had the slightest clue.

Whoever it was had Erica pinned down. Hannah scrambled away as we all rushed over. "Goodbye!" the attacker croaked, and his face lurched downward as if he was about to take bite out of Erica. "No!" Benny's fist connected with the vamp's jaw – he paused for a second, obviously unaffected by Benny's efforts. "I remember you!" said the vampire. I could barely make out his facial features, so we were still in the dark as to his identity.

He slowly rose off Erica, ready to pounce on Benny at any moment. "You're that kid!" he added, and as he started to take a step towards Benny, Erica sat up and rammed a foot into his knee. He staggered backwards, clenching his leg – he gave a start to grab Erica, but Sarah struck him across the face with a gritted fist. Rory rushed and tackled him through the doorway. There was a loud growl as Sarah rushed outside. Erica was at her side with a broken wooden shard from the door.

The noises that followed were disgusting – the sound of rotted, tearing flesh will forever be etched into my memory. Benny and I staggered outside. Erica was prying the hand-made stake out of the vampire's chest as Sarah pulled Rory to his feet.

"Who is that?" I asked as we approached. I really didn't need to ask – under the moonlight I saw the blank, undead stare of Wes, the vampire who posed as a pizza delivery boy the first night Sarah babysat for my parents.

"I thought he was… dead?" I asked, looking up at Sarah. She shook her head. "No… he wasn't dead… he was just, in this limbo thingy for souls. I have no idea how he managed to come back." "Maybe _she_ does" Erica said. Her eyes were glued to the doorway – our gazes followed suit and lingered on Hannah standing in it.

"How did you find us?" Erica barked. Hannah trembled and stuttered on her words. "Hello?" Erica persisted. "Stop yelling at her!" Rory hissed. "Shut up, Rory!" she spat. Rory ignored Erica's tone and made his way to Hannah. His hands swarmed to her face the second he was at her side – and then he kissed her.

Our expressions took drastic changes as we registered what just happened in our own little way. "Woa… did we miss something, or is this one of those – heat of the moment type things?" Sarah asked, breaking their embrace. Rory gave her a sarcastic smile before grabbing Hannah's hand and leading her back inside. I snaked my arms around Sarah and followed her inside after their wake. I snuck a glance over my shoulder. Erica stood with her arms folded and her weight to one hip – she was glaring at Benny as to ask, _WELL? _Benny slowly extended his hand and reached for her. She smiled and held her hands out for him. He took away the wooden stake, played with it for a second, and then tossed it on the ground. Erica growled, and then stormed away. Classic.

We entered the dining room to find Rory and Hannah sitting across from one another. Sarah and I joined them – she sat next to Hannah, and I sat down beside Rory. "Benny, could you turn the lights back on?" I asked as he and Erica stumped inside. Seconds later, the house was again illuminated, and we all could see… that Hanna looked _mortified._

"Everything is okay" Sarah assured her. Erica slumped down in the chair beside her. "How did you find us?" Erica demanded. Hannah stumbled on her words again. This was obviously her first encounter with the supernatural, and I'm pretty sure that Erica was scaring the crap out of her.

"Hello, Earth to moron!" "Erica!" Sarah protested. Erica rolled her eyes and looked away. "I told her that we were here," Rory piped up, and we all looked at him. "Are you _crazy?_" Benny cried. "In case you haven't noticed, _idiot_, we're in _hiding,_" said Erica. "I know! But, I didn't see the problem. Hannah was worried about me," he whispered.

"And why would Hannah be _so _worried about you?" I asked, the humor in my voice evident. "Me and Hannah are kind of… dating?" we gasped – sarcastically, of course. "Well, who would have known you had it in you?" Sarah teased. "Yea Rory Vampire, since how long has then been happening?" Benny asked. Rory smiled and made to explain. "Yea, whatever, dorks. Who else knows we're here?" Erica interjected.

Hannah shook her head. "What do you mean?" "Is Wes the only other vampire who knows we're out here?" Hannah shrugged her shoulders – she was cut off before she could answer. "I hope you're not saying you don't know! How did Wes get you? And how did he know that you would know where to find us?" Erica intimidated just about everyone she socialized with, but she was making very valid points.

"No no… it's like this. I think I can explain" Hannah began. "The floor is yours" Erica replied. "Okay, well… I was with Rory this morning, and that's when he told me had to go. I asked him where to, and he said somewhere in the woods. So then he left, and an hour later… that _thing_ that you just… killed outside, found me in the park. He told me that Rory was in trouble, and if I didn't help him find Rory, he would _die_. I'm sorry, I swear. I didn't know that he was a bad guy. And… a-and I didn't know that you guys… were one of _them_." She said the last word with disgust in her voice.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah asked. "Look, you better hope that Wes didn't tell anyone where we were, because if he did, we're offering you up as a sacrifice" Erica said, bitterly. "Don't talk to her like that!" Rory growled, standing. Erica hissed and stood up too. "Cut it out, you guys!" Sarah cried. "—And if I don't, what are you going to about it, dork?" Erica said to Rory. "Want to find out?" he spat. Erica laughed, triggering something in Rory's brain, and he sprung across the table.

Benny's arms tightened around Erica and pulled her away from Rory's leap. Rory landed on his hands and feet on their side of the table and growled. "Let me go!" Erica barked. "No!" Benny had an unbelievable hold on Erica – she couldn't break free.

"Rory?" Hannah cried. His eyes were scarlet and glazed over. His head snapped towards her, and once he registered the pain and terror on her face, he relaxed. "LET ME GO!" Erica roared, but Benny held on. I didn't know what was – she should have easily been able to free herself, but maybe she respected Benny enough to just not try.

"What happened after Wes found you in the park?" I asked, hopeful to break the tension. Hannah took her weary eyes off Rory and looked at me. "After he found me in the park, we started looking for you guys. It took us _all _day but… we did. Then… we found this house… and he grabbed me around the waist and tossed me into the door. Benny laughed. "That's _not _funny!" Sarah said, annoyed. Benny looked up at Erica – she tried but couldn't hide her amusement.

"You guys!" Sarah barked. They fell silent, but continued to smile at one another. "Look, the important thing is that Wes was the only one who knew where we were. He's gone now. What we need to do is to start preparing," I said. The tension was now broken, and hopefully there was a mutual understanding that we did not need to go there again.

"I'll see if I there's anything I can do about this house, protection wise" Benny whispered. I nodded, impressed. "Yeah, that's a really good idea," said Sarah. Benny bounced Erica on his knee – she got up so that he could stand, and he grabbed her hand and led her to the staircase.

"Well, we need to go over vampire basics" I said to Sarah. She smiled and nodded, and we both gave a start to leave. "You're welcome to stay," I said to Hannah as we bid them the night. Hannah fought back silent sobs and rested her head on Rory.

"Things just get weirder, and _weirder_," Sarah said as we climbed the stairs. "Yeah, tell me about it. "Well, I'm glad I have _this _geek all to myself again" she said, hooking her arm inside my elbow. I leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. I reached for Benny and Erica's door handle and gave it a silent twist – It was locked. I looked at Sarah and gave her a skeptical smile. "Seems like they're thinking the same thing!" I said loudly. _"ETHAN!" _she breathed, trying to hush me. I gave the handle another loud crank before turning and dashing into our room.

"That was _mean!_" Sarah said as she slowly shut our door behind her. I ignored her protest. "Lock it!" She gave me a proud smile and turned the little knob in the middle of the door handle. I grabbed her hand and led her over to the bed.

"This has been… the _longest _weekend of my life," she said as she settled in next to me. "Really?" I asked. My chest was to her back – she lay on my arm. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and squeezed as hard as I could. My lips found a soft spot on her neck, and I kissed it.

"That feels… really good" she breathed. She was _my _Sarah again – the Sarah that I could control and manipulate with just a touch and a kiss – and now that I am a fledging, our intimacy will take a turn for something I don't even think_ she'_s ready for.

"How do you do it?" she whispers. "What do you mean, Sarah?" "I don't even know, Ethan. The things you do to me, I – I just feel so _vulnerable_."

I smile. She claims that I make her feel so human, and vulnerable, but it's her fault – the things she says to me awakens the animal inside, and now, my only goal is to make that animal a reality, and satisfy Sarah in the most passionate way.

In a quick motion, I grab ahold of Sarah's waist and pull her on top of me. "What are you doing, vampire boy?" She asks. "Let's play a game" I reply. "A game?" she folds her arms and eyes me skeptically, but I can see the curiosity washing over her face.

"Yea, guess what number I'm thinking of" I said. Her brows furrowed in concentration. "But there are like… a billion numbers to choose from!" "Okay, choose between one and ten." She concentrated again. "Seven?" she asked hopefully.

"Nope!" she laughed and unfolded her arms. "So what do I have to do?" I rubbed my chin and pretended to think really hard. "Lose the shirt," I said finally. "Woa okay. A strip guessing game?" she asked. "Is there an issue?" Sarah grinned seductively and shook her head.

Her head tilted backwards and she raised her arms, pulling at the shoulders of her top. The fabric slithered upwards, revealing her supple, slim caramel stomach. My hands massaged the grooves of her faint, sexy abdomen – it was perfect. I was never really fond of girls with ripped stomachs, but Sarah's was just… _unbelievable. _Her stomach was vanilla, and flat, and I could make out every last detail of her fitness… Christ.

Her top slid over blue floral lace bra and off her head. She tossed it aside. "Is there more?" she asked. "Yea, you do me." "Guess what color I'm thinking of," she says. "Red." She makes a fake buzzer noise. "Wrong. Lose _your_ shirt." I snatch my shirt off eagerly, all the while she laughs at my enthusiasm.

"Guess… what… fruit I'm thinking of," I said. She ponders again. "An apple?" Well dang, she's right. "You're right…" I trail off. She laughs at my disappointment and begins to tease me. "Ha! I'm smarter than you are! Guess being _geeky _has its flaws, after all!" I snickered sarcastically and pushed her off me. "Sore loser!" she says as topples on the bed. I climb on top of her and unbutton her jeans.

"I won! You can't take my clothes off!" she protests through a fit of giggles. She tries to fight me away, but now I'm just as strong as she is – and she has _no _chance.

Her panties are blue and laced, just like her bra, and my mind works over the many ways in which I could get those off, too. "So you think just because you've got some venom in your nerdy veins, you can just manhandle me?" she asks. I can see the excitement in her eyes, I can hear the lust in her voice – you're not fooling me Sarah. I won this round.

"Yea, pretty much" I say. I stand up in the bed. She unzips my pants with the tips of her pretty, pink-painted toes. Wow… you'd think that she knew what she was doing.

On the closest end table sat a small digital clock – it looked as if it doubled as a radio. "Music?" I asked. "Sure." She bit her lip. I kicked off my pants and tugged at the bottom of my basketball shorts. The clock blinked on with the press of the power button – thank goodness Benny managed to give this place some power. There was a single white switch at the top – it was flipped leftwards, under little black letters that read, _Alarm_. I flipped the switch and the room erupted in noisy radio feedback.

Sarah's hands shot to her ears. "Sorry!" I turned the radio dial to the first clear station. The LED read, _Teach Me, by Miguel_.

I turned the volume down a tad before returning to Sarah. "Wow, this song, it's kind of –" "Makes you want to do this" I cut across, and kissed her inner thigh. "Um… yeah" she breathed. I hid my chuckle and made my way up her body. Her hands formed clumps inside my messy hair as I nibbled on her collarbone. My hands slithered up her waist and slid underneath her bra. I fondled her softly – she released a squeal that was somewhere between a moan and a vampire hiss.

Her eyes opened and she looked at me, rosy and embarrassed. "Sorry…" she said, burying her face in her hands. I slid my hands underneath her back and undid the hooks of her bra. "Don't be silly" I said laughing. She slid her hands aside an inch to catch a glimpse of me, but they closed shut and she squealed when she caught me looking. I pulled her hands away from her face and slid her bra up and off her arms.

It was tossed aside. I Knelt down and kissed her softly on the lips. I felt her nails dig into my skin as they slowly swam up and down my back – it felt good. It felt right.

I broke away from her lips and slowly kissed my way back down her body. She was going to freak from all of the vampire hickies on her neck and collarbone. I made my way down even further, teasing her nipples with my tongue. She quivered underneath me, building the animal's confidence – making me even bolder.

I butterfly-kissed her stomach, starting with every little bony rib, and finishing at the bottom of her abdomen. That was fun, and I decided to put that particular fantasy on replay, but as soon as my lips touched her bellybutton, my mind went blank, and I started having a vision.

Sarah and I were walking hand in hand with a little girl in between us. Her hair was dark and long like Sarah's, and she looked just like her. She was so happy – she skipped along as Sarah and I walked, struggling to keep the pace with her. We were walking the shore of a beach, and it was a bright, sunny day. "Mama" said the little girl. Sarah looked down at her. "Yes baby?" "Can we get some ice cream before we go home?" Sarah laughed. "We sure can" Sarah replied, and she swung her daughters hand playfully. The little girl giggled. "What kind of ice cream do you like, daddy?" She asked, and she was looking up at me. The vision faded, and when I came to, I was staring hopelessly at Sarah's belly.

"Don't like how I taste anymore?" she teased. I shook my head. "Of course I do!" I kissed her navel and climbed her body so that I was on top of her – all of my weight was my elbows.

"What was the vision?" she asked as I kissed her nose. "It was the same as last time. With us and the little girl" I replied. She smiled so hard that I thought she was going to split her face. "Really?" "Yea… we were walking again, but we were on the beach this time. She called you mama. She asked if we could get ice cream before we went home. Then she called me daddy… and she asked me what kind of ice cream I liked."

Sarah's eyes watered and vibrated in their sockets. "I think we're going to have a baby" I finished. I could tell she wanted to cry – she was relieved, shocked, excited, anxious, and a mountain of a lot of other things. I could see it in her eyes.

"Woa…" she whispered as she fought to control her breathing. "Ethan…" she began, but there was no way she was going to be able to finish. "I love you", I whispered. "I love you too" she choked in response. We smiled and stared at one another as we each shed a tear a two. "I'm so… so happy," she cried. I wiped her tears away and reached for the comforter. I pulled it snugly over the both of us and snuggled her up into a papa bear hug. I lay on my back as she settled into my arms.

"We have to beat Jesse," she whispered, turning in my arms to face me. "We will" I assured her. "And we will find a cure" I added. She smiled and kissed me softly on the lips. Her lips were tear-stained, but still supple and delicious. "You got my face all wet, cry baby," I whispered. She laughed and cried some more. "Shut up, geek," she choked.

I laughed to myself before caressing her cheeks again. I pecked her once more, and within minutes she sobbed herself asleep. I spoke to her, aware that she couldn't hear me. "I'd be honored if you had my daughter, Sarah. My life is nothing without you… and I will fight for us. For our baby… for Ethara.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

A Witch's Guild in Whitechapel


	9. A Witch's Guild In Whitechapel Pt 1

**Hey, sorry this one took so long! I'm working on the next one right now, promise.**

* * *

><p>A Witch's Guild In Whitechapel Pt. 1<p>

Sarah's POV

Tuesday morning, I wake to the sound of chirping birds and _Birthday Sex _playing from the radio. Lately, my mind has been in all sorts of limbo with the _zillions of _thoughts it's been processing. I'm happy, I really am, but I'm still scared. Our lives have taken so many turns lately, and it's making me realize that we can't predict the future. Ethan and I plan to settle, and start a family, but really, what's the possibility that could actually happen? I have faith, really, but misfortune is certainly no stranger to us.

On top of that, we have to take care of our parents. We have them all convinced that we're sleeping over at someone else's for the time being, but I'm not too sure as to how long that's going to cut it. That's just another thing we're going to have to work over in the near future. Ugh! – _so_ many worries.

Ethan stirs in bed beside me. He's so _cute _when he sleeps – I tend to fiddle with his shaggy hair whenever he's not up with me. It's like having that pretty little puppy dog I always wanted – the one that's no bigger than a foot pillow and is covered in soft, curly brown hair. I could never have one… my father's allergic.

Caressing my puppy dog Ethan in the mornings always took my mind off the worries. I still can't believe that he and I are, _together! _I mean, when I first met him, he spilled cafeteria mush all over one of my favorite shirts – and I thought he was a dork. But, later that evening, when Jane smeared fudge-sicle all over his pants, I thought he was _so _adorable. Then, I thought he was a perv. And then I thought he was crazy. But then, I saw Ethan for who he truly was – a _dork! _A smart, geeky, brave, sensitive, and protective… dork. And somehow… he's all mine.

"Sarah?" I turn over to see Ethan yawing into _my _pillow. "Ew… gross" I say softly. "You love it" he replies. I can't help but smile, because he's _so _right, and it's freaky. "Whatever, vampire boy." Ethan chuckles before leaning over for our good morning baby I love you so much, kiss. I sink away to my cotton candy paradise whenever Ethan's lips are to mine, and when we part, I'm consumed with so much bliss that it feels like I'm possibly glowing on the outside.

"How long have you been up?" he asks. "Couple of minutes." "Really? How is that we always seem to wake up around the same time?" "You're just trying to be like me, Ethan" I tease. He leans over and burps in my face before rolling over and off the bed. "I'm going to _kill _you!"

He smiles and gets something for me wear from my duffle bag. "I think it's time we re-up – we're running out of clothes. Maybe we should take a trip back to Whitechapel" he said. He has a point. It just so happens that I was just considering that. I always kept a duffle bag of clothes at Erica's – she brought it along the other night.

"Yea, we're running out of a lot of stuff, and we should probably check up on our families" I replied. I quickly change into the black jeans and pink-t he hands me and follow him downstairs. We reach the bottom of the staircase and he snakes an arm around my waist. He leads me into the living room. We made to sit on the sofa, but after a second or two, we come to find that it's already occupied.

Benny held Erica snuggly around the waist as they slept, her back to his front, the long way across the couch. _Aww…_

"This is so weird," Ethan grumbles. "Be _nice! _Erica has finally found a decent boyfriend," I whispered. I was so happy for them. Erica usually goes for the hot, smelly, manly man athlete type, but this time… she chose a nerd. Like ME!

That means she see's something in Benny other than what's on the outside, something she could never find in any of her other boys – whom most turned out to be her lunch – something she's always been looking for, even if she never knew it. It's funny how life works out. Erica and I spent so much time with the wrong crowds, but then we stumbled upon the geek squad, and it's like… matches made in heaven.

I squeezed Ethan's hand and led him into the dining room before he had the chance to mess anything up. He sat down beside me. His eyes lingered on the living room a minute before he turned to face me. His expression was a little sad, and it was obvious that his mind was working something over.

"What's the matter?" I whisper. "Hm? Oh… nothing." In return, I gave him a look that said, _you and I both know that's not the truth. _He swallowed hard and sighed. "Okay…" he began. "Why do you like me, Sarah?" I retreated, taken aback. "Ethan… I love you." "Y-Yea I know, you _say _that you love me… but—" "You don't believe me?" I try to hide the hurt and confusion in my voice, but it all proves futile – my expression betrays me. "I-I do, but—" "But? Ethan, where is all of this coming from?"

Ethan shifts his weight in his chair before replying. "Sarah, I've had feelings for you since the first time we met… and it's like… I never thought that we would be here… you know?" I sigh and smile. "Yeah, I can agree." "So, it just seems like we were never headed in this direction… this is so sudden. What changed?" he asked. Woa… I wasn't expecting to have this conversation. I stammer on the right words, and as I do, he grows even more self-conscious.

"Honestly Ethan, I don't know what to say (his head drops). No, not like that, it's just hard to explain. I see so much in you than I've ever seen in anyone else. When we first met, I thought you were just a typical… for lack of a better word, dork. But after our first night together, I knew that there something much more to you. I've always wondered what that something was… and I found out. You're so smart. You're a great big brother. You're just like me; you want to do good in life, even if life doesn't want to let you. You're a sweet, nice guy. Plus, you've always been adorable," I say, and my hands automatically ruffle his shaggy hair.

He smiles at me affectionately, but I can still tell that he's thinking about this. "Ethan!" I beg. He snaps out of his misery and takes my hands in his. "You're all I want in a guy. I want to settle down… and I can't imagine it with anyone besides you." I hope that he understands my sincerity. "I love you too," he says, and he leans over and kisses me on the cheek. Thank _goodness._

Later that evening I find Ethan and he and I join the others in the living room. "Okay you guys, Ethan and I have been talking… and –" "Gross Sarah! Please, we don't need to hear about any of your nasty, little –" "Erica!" I cut her off. "Geez no! What I was about to say is that we should all go home for tonight. We should check in on our parents, get some clothes, see what we can do about school…" "School? Who cares about school?" Erica says.

I sigh and roll my eyes. "_I _do, Erica." "Well I don't. We have an eternity to worry about school, Sarah." 'Um… speak for yourself," Hannah protests, and Eric looks her over, annoyed. "Sarah's right" says Benny. We should at least get things squared away at home before we start with our vampire hunt." "Yea, and there are some things from home that we need" says Ethan.

"Like?" Erica persists. "_Like_ the Cubile Animus. Benny's spell book. My computer. All of our vampire equipment. All of the—" "Okay! I get it" Erica sighed. "Alright, so it's agreed? Tonight we go back to Whitechapel?" I ask. They all nod at me. "Okay, so when do we leave?" Ethan asks. I pull out my cell phone and glance at the time.

7:42

"Well, we should go in a few, actually. It's about to get dark, so we can fly… and we'll be able to catch our folks before they go off to bed." "Alright, let's go" Benny says, and he stands and makes his way upstairs. Erica shyly follows. "Where are you going?" I manage to ask amidst some skeptical laughter.

"It's going to be cold and I want a jacket," she says flatly as she prances up the staircase. Ethan and I share a quick laugh before following Hannah and Rory upstairs.

"Are you sure you're ready to go back to Whitechapel?" Ethan asks he closes the bedroom door behind us. I nod and make my way over to my bag to find a jacket. "Yeah… why?" "I dunno" he shrugs. "What if we run into Jesse?" I really hadn't thought about that, but right now, I don't really care. I'm with my family, and when we're together, I'm not scared of anything.

"I'm not too worried about Jesse" I say calmly. "No?" "Nope." "Why not?" "Well…" I began. "I don't think he's up for too many surprises… not yet, at least. Besides… we've got each other. We've got Ethara's Army." He smiles at the mention of our daughter's name. "When did you come up with that?" he asks. "You did… the other night. I heard you." He breaks into a silent laughter and I wrap my arms around his waist. "I have this big strong vampire boyfriend to protect me," I whisper into his chest. His body shakes a little as he begins to laugh. You know how to ruin a moment, Ethan.

"What's so funny?" I demand. His fit seizes as he pulls away from me. "I don't think Rory is _that _strong. Oh wait… you meant me!" Jerk. "You're such a dork!"

We meet up in the living room about a half an hour later and prepare to leave. Benny cursed himself for forgetting to bring his spell book at the mention of putting some sort of security spell on the house from Erica. "This place will be fine" Ethan assures him.

We lock up and step out into the night. The evening air is cool – not to anyone's surprise – it reminds me of the times when I was a little girl. Winter would come and I would spend every evening outside, watching my breath as it hung in the air. A sudden feeling of sadness washes over me as I realized, I don't really need to breathe anymore.

"Alright, how are we going to do this?" Benny asks as we all huddle up in a raggedy circle. "I can carry you," Rory offers. "What about me?" Hanna asks. All heads turn to Erica. "Fine."

"Wait, do we really think it's a good idea to travel tonight? I mean, there could be vampires out, feeding," Ethan protests. "Well…" I begin. "It's now or never…" "You scared, dork?" Erica spat. I low hiss rumbled in Ethan's chest, but my hand latching onto his wrist seemed to have kept him from retaliating. Ethan slowly turned to me and his expression lightened. "I don't know how to fly," he confessed. I admit, it was kind of trying at first, but I soon got the hang it.

"You'll be fine" I assured him. He blinked hard and nodded at me. He was still _my _Ethan – my geeky, uncoordinated, shy, and sweet Ethan. Thanks big guy – I promise to you that I am _not _an undead demon spawned from hell. I still love you. My eyes wander towards the sky.

We're off into the night after that. I hold on to Ethan's hand as he soars along, nervously beside me. We're in the back of our group. Erica and Hannah are in the front, and Rory and Benny in between us. Ethan's eyes gleam under the moonlight – it feels so good to be able to share this life with him. All of this time, I feared that he and I could never live in unison, but it seems as if now, we can. Of course, this isn't exactly the life I wanted to share with him, but for the time being, it's enough to make us both happy.

"There's the school!" Rory calls out to us as we fly over Whitechapel High. "Okay you guys, it's time!" I scream. Our group separates in silent agreement. I lead Ethan towards his place. "You're not going home?" he asks. I nod my head and pull him towards the ground. "Yea, I am… but you and I… are _never _separating again. Got it?" "Yes mam."

"So what are you going to say to your parents?" I ask as we touchdown at his doorstep. "I don't know," he whispers nervously. He reaches for the door but freezes as he's about to grab the handle. "Don't have your key?" I ask. He shakes his head and smiles at me – there's this mischievous look on his face, a look I know all too well as a sign that he's up to something. "What is it?" I demand. "Hey… why don't we go over to Benny's first?"

"Why?" I reply. "Because, out of all people his grandmother will understand our situation maybe she can whip something up for us that will, _persuade _our parents to let us stay at the burrow for the next couple of weeks." That's not such a bad idea.

"I'm already ahead of you on that one!" We turn on the spot to see Benny and Rory – both smiling, both with stuffed backpacks strapped to their shoulders. "What do you mean?" I ask dorkzilla.

"Me and Rory got here before you two slowpokes did. My grandma was sitting on the porch – she said that she had been waiting for us. She told me to give you guys, _these!_" he said as he dug into his front pocket. From it, he removed four little red pills. "And what are those?" I ask. "These, _Sarah_, are ingredients to a carefree potion. Just drop them into a glass of water and get your folks to drink."

Ethan and I each took a tablet and stuffed it away. "Great" Ethan said. "This makes our job a whole lot easier." "Okay you guys, that's taken care of. Go find Erica and Hannah and give them theirs. Tell them to meet me us at my place when they're finished, okay?" I said. "IY IY CAPTAIN!" Rory said as he saluted. Benny wrapped an arm around Rory's neck and leapt into his arms, bridal style. "ENGAGE!" and they were off. I looked at Ethan and mouthed, _"wow."_

"Well, here goes nothing" Ethan said as he turned the handle and pushed the door open. We stepped inside and found Mr. and Mrs. Morgan sitting with Jane in the living room. "Long time no see buddy!" Mr. Morgan said as we entered. "How was staying with Benny?" "G-Great, dad."

"Sarah dear, it's been ages! How have you been?" Mrs. Morgan asked. "Great Mrs. Morgan. You know… just looking out for my Ethan!" I replied – a giggle slithered out as I spoke. "What did you say, honey?" Oh crap! Did I just say, _my _Ethan?

"Sarah!" Jane said as she crossed the living room and rushed me. "Hey kiddo!" "I've missed you!" she said as I picked her up. "I've missed you too." "So, are you and Ethan like, boyfriend and girl—" "Jane!" Ethan cut across. She rolled her eyes at him as I sat her down. "You're really strong!" she said to me. "Ugh mom, dad?" Ethan asked as he stepped into the kitchen. "What's up son?" Mr. Morgan replied. "Benny's grandmother sent over something for you guys to try."

Mr. and Mrs. Morgan shared a look of confusion before returning their attention back to their movie. "What is it?"

"Well, she said since it's starting to get cold outside, she wanted you two to try this new allergy medicine… so that you won't get sick" Ethan lied. Mr. and Mrs. Morgan shrugged their shoulders and thought nothing more of it.

Ethan entered the living room with two small glasses of pink water. He handed one to each of his parents and waited until they took their first sip. "Well…" he said as Mr. Morgan chugged the glass. "Best tasting medicine I've ever had" said Mr. Morgan as he licked his lips. Mrs. Morgan drank from her glass slowly and silently agreed.

"Okay then Ethan, we better get going" I said from the staircase. He was stalling. "Where are you off to, son?" Mr. Morgan asked, concerned. It seems like the potion wasn't working, after all. "W-Well… dad. Sarah and I are staying… in a cabin in the woods for the next couple of weeks. I-Is that okay?"

Mr. Morgan shot a skeptical look at his wife, whom returned with a look of her own of sheer disbelief. Then to our surprise, they laughed. "Of course son, have fun!" Mr. Morgan said as he clapped Ethan on the shoulder. "Ethan, no grandchildren" Mrs. Morgan teased. If only she knew (wink). Yay!

"MOM!" Who knew vampires could blush? Ethan cheeks went scarlet. It was actually surprising that they hadn't took notice – Ethan's complexion was returning, but he was still obviously pale, and I am pretty sure he's at least two inches taller.

Jane stood at the bottom of the staircase with her jaw hanging inches off her face. "What did you do to them?" she barked/whispered as he crossed her on his way to the staircase. "Can't tell you little sister, but… if I were you, I'd ask for an early Christmas present!"

Jane gasped as Ethan passed me and jogged up the stairs. I giggled and waved her bye. "Mom, dad? Can I have seventy five dollars?" I hear as I step into Ethan's room. He's already rambling through his closet – clothes and geeky items litter his bedroom floor. "Aha!" he says as he emerges with the Cubile Animus. "Who actually says, _aha?_" I snicker.

He tosses the small box into the air and it lands into my cupped hands. "So this is how Jesse came back? You _dorks _set him free?" Ethan sighs and crosses the room to where I stand. "Yes…" he says miserably. I make to say something else sarcastic, but before I can, his lips are to mine and he's kissing me passionately. Before I have the chance to kiss him back, of even come to terms with what's happening, he's back inside his closet and I'm stuck on the spot, struggling to keep my balance.

He has such a way with… everything. Ethan, I can't explain some of the things you do to me… but you're still a dork.

"Okay, I'm ready" he says, and he emerges from his closet once again, this time with a gi-normis duffle back slung over his shoulder. "What all did you pack?" I stammer. Just clothes… my computer, vampire equipment, you know." "Um… I don't think you're going to be able to _use_, some of that vampire equipment yourself anymore." "I know, it's for Hannah and Benny, we can't leave them in the dark, right?" "Right you are, Ethan."

"Alright you guys, we're leaving!" Ethan calls as we glide down the staircase. "Be safe son!" said Mr. Morgan. "Don't forget to call. And it was nice to see you, Sarah. You're welcome to come over anytime, you know?" said Mrs. Morgan. "Thank you," I sing. "Oh she knows!" Jane says as she wraps her tiny little arms around my waist. I love her so much.

"Bye bye, Sarah" she says to me. She looks over at Ethan and sticks her tongue out at him. "Love you too, Jane!" he says as he picks her up and tickles her under the arms. "Stop it!" she squeals. She reminds me of me…

Ethan sits her down and she gives him a quick hug. "Thanks for the tip!" she says as she reaches into her pocket and shows off a knot of cash. Ethan winks at her before grabbing me by the hand and pulling us through the door and into the cool night.

I slip my parents the potion the second Ethan and I arrive at my place. I introduce him… as my boyfriend. My folks were never really strict on me dating, but they never seemed to approve of the guys I showed interest in. Well… they _loved _Ethan. He remained downstairs for a chat while I scurried off to my room with his bag. I found all of my favorite shirts and folded them neatly inside. I snatched about a dozen pair of pants and my favorite skirt and stuffed them in. Next, I tossed in my hairbrush, some shoes, and all of my bathroom supplies. I zipped up the bag and slung it over my shoulder. I turned around and made for the door, but screamed as Ethan's hands latched onto my waist and shoved me onto my bed.

"_Ethan…" _I moaned as my hands found themselves entangled within his locks. I could feel his breath on my neck, and it sent my hormones raging! My tongue forced itself into his mouth, and his gladly welcomed me as they tangoed. My arms slowly ran underneath his shirt – he stopped kissing me and slowly made his way down to chest. He bit and sucked my collarbone, causing me to release a guilty moan I'm sure my parents heard all the way downstairs. Who cares – not me, and neither do they.

His lips slithered across the bottom of my stomach, and just as his tongue entered the brim of my underwear, the doorbell rang. _SHIT! _OOPS. I hate dirty words, sorry you guys!

"Is that them?" he groaned. I closed my eyes and listened intently. "Yea…" I replied, just as miserably. He removed his mouth from her down there and refastened the button on my jeans. I took his hand and he helped me to my feet. I handed over the duffle bag and followed him downstairs where we found the rest of the gang waiting intently in the living room. "Later mom, dad!" I said as I stomped past our friends and pushed open the door.

Rory and Erica snickered behind me. "What's so funny?" I demanded. Erica raised her eyebrows at me and smiled seductively. "Nothing" she whispered, and she shared another chuckle with Rory. They heard _everything_.

"So where to now?" Hannah asks as we step into the moonlight. I march over to my car and shove the key into the trunk. It springs open and Ethan tosses our bag inside. "Load up. We're taking the car from now on," I say to them. My voice is tense, and no one argues. Good! Guilty confession: I _wanted _what almost happened upstairs.

"Okay, I told my grandma that Ethan had been changed into a vampire and that you guys wanted a cure. I also told her that I need a way to study my spell book" Benny began. "So what did she say?" asked Ethan. "She told me that we should go find some friends of hers. They're banshees." "Banshees!" we all protested. "They're the _good _banshees" he explained. "Benny, there are no _good _banshees!" I said. "Look, my grandma said that there are bad witches, and good witches, bad Earth Priestess, Good Earth Priestess, bad banshees, and _good _banshees."

"Are you sure about this?" Erica asked. "Come on, out of all people, my grandma knows what she's talking about." "Benny's right," Ethan mumbles. "If they're friends of hers… then they must be on our side." We all nodded in silent agreement. "Fine, then where are we headed?" I asked. "The mountains" he replies. "The mountains? That's like three hours away!" Hanna cries. "Then we better get going."

We give up on all protests and cram inside of my car. "Okay Benny, I'm not too sure how to get there, did she give you any directions?" I ask as he slides into the backseat next to Erica. "Yea I know how to get there. Just head towards the school from here."

I nod and turn the ignition. My car roars to life, and we back out of the driveway. "Can you explain to me the reason we're stuffed in here and not out _there_, flying?" Erica nags, more so than asks. "Well, I'm not carrying around any bags as we tour this stupid city!" I begin. "Besides, it's safer this way. We're disguised. Jesse doesn't know what my car looks like, and neither does his flock."

Erica grunts and rolls her eyes. "Fine."

Minutes later we slowly pass Whitechapel High. "Okay, where to now Benny?" I ask. I get no response. "Benny?" I look into my rearview to see him and Erica engaged in a silent lip lock. I ease the car to a stop and fold my arms across my chest. Benny's eyes slowly open and he tenses as he catches me looking. "If you're done sucking face, I would like to know where to drive us, Casanova!"

"S-Sarah?" Ethan's hand latches onto my elbow, and I look at him, agitated. "What is it?" W-We need to leave. Now." "What?" I begin, but I fall silent as I my eyes follow his and the realization hits. About twenty feet ahead of us at the intersection, four cars are turned over, and standing amongst the carnage of smoke and broken glass is Gord, Jesse's dark, powerful, and most likely pissed, best friend.

* * *

><p><strong>So Watcha Think<strong>

Next

A Witch's Guild In Whitechapel Pt. 2


	10. A Witch's Guild In Whitechapel Pt 2

**Hey guys, i tried something new this time... tell me what you think. Pt. 2 was late... sorry for the wait.**

A Witch's Guild In Whitechapel Pt. 2

* * *

><p><span>Erica's POV<span>

Sarah's eyes glazed over as they settled on Gord. "Nobody. Makes. A sound" She whispered. We sat in silence as we watched Gord feast on six bodies. "We have to get out of here!" Ethan whispered to Sarah. "How?" I turned to look at the rest of group. Their expressions conveyed a mixture of horror and confusion.

"Cut off the headlights!" said Ethan. Sarah nodded and flipped the light switch. "Okay, this is what we're going to do – we're going to back the car up, with our feet." Ethan grabbed the stick and shifted the car into neutral.

"Everyone with a door seat, stick your foot out and push us backwards." Rory and I silently agreed. One at a time, we slowly opened the car's doors and dug our feet into the pavement. "NO. NOISES!" Sarah persisted. We inched away from Gord, and he didn't take any notice. "Good idea" Hannah breathed.

"Aren't you going to cut the engine?" Rory whispered. Sarah shook her head and looked at Ethan, as if for confirmation. "No" she whispered and Ethan turned to us. "If Gord spots us, we're going to need the engine on so we can get the _hell_ out of here."

"Why don't we just leave now?" Hannah asked. "Well, this is the only way that we can get to where we're headed. Hopefully, Gord finishes up and here and goes about his business." Hannah nodded, and Ethan turned back to face Sarah. Her eyes were gleaming and butter-hazel – locked intently on Gord and his buffet. "You okay?" Ethan asked as he took her hand. They are _so_ cutetogether.

She looked pissed; her breathing was heavy – now a days, she only breathed to calm herself – and her facial features were tight and heated. However, amidst the hostility, my bestie's eyes were full of panic. "It's okay," Ethan whispered. Her eyes jolted away from Gord and landed on his. She took in another anxiety breath and nodded.

"He's leaving!" I whispered. Indeed. Gord tossed aside his final lifeless body and started walking away from us. He looked hurt – his stride marred by a limp, and his left arm clinging to his right gave him the appearance of a gunfight survivor. "I don't think he's any shape to put up a fight," Benny said as we each slid our legs back inside the car. "Should we take him out?" I whispered to Sarah. "Um… I don't think that's a good idea" she replied "He might not be alone, let's just keep it low profile for now," said Ethan. "If you say so." I shrugged my shoulders and settled back down next to Benny.

Oh my… speaking of Benny. I think I have the Sarah Syndrome - I'm falling for a dork. Benny… is… well, weird. And lame. And geeky… but, kinda like it. I remember when I kissed him a month ago – I mean, I _was _intoxicated by his stupid love potion, but… ioni. I guess I kinda _enjoyed_ it anyways. His weirdness… kind of holds me hostage.

"Okay guys, let's get moving" Benny says next to me. Sarah shifts the car into drive and we're slowly pacing forward. "Where's Gord?" I ask. I shudder at the mention of his name. I had a little thing for him a few months ago. He was, indeed, the one who changed me, but he and I were never really cool after my little episode with Jesse – something that, to this day, I still can't explain. I think Benny hates him. He has reason to – I'm his girl. Well… I mean his… his…

"Gord's gone" Ethan whispers. "He flew off."

A give a sigh in relief and Benny wraps an arm around me. It's kind of hard to enjoy our canoodling, seeing as how we're packed in the backseat like a couple of sardines… but I still love it. "You okay?" Benny whispers to me. "Yeah dork, why?" I snap back. Okay… that was mean… but…why do I care? Oh no…

To my relief, and confusion, Benny just laughs and pulls me closer.

"Okay so… where are we _exactly _supposed to go once we get to the mountains?" Sarah asks as she carefully maneuvers us through the toppled cars. "Um… Grandma didn't say…" Benny whispers with weary eyes. _"Great" _says Hannah, more so to herself. My eyes fall on her and I suck my fangs – she tenses before turning to look out of the window. Watch it, Hannah. That's one.

We're about an hour into our drive before Hannah and Benny fall fast asleep. I know that since he's holding me he is not sleeping comfortably, but I feel so… comfy, so… laxed, so… _loved_ in his arms that I'm reluctant to move. I sigh it off and un-snake his arm from around my shoulder. It kind of feels good to sit up, but… I'd rather be held by… um… I mean… whatever.

I turn to put my back against the window and I pull benny into an embrace. He's laying with his back to me, and as I slowly wrap my arms around his shoulders, his head falls into the crevice of my neck. I look up to see Ethan and Sarah staring at me from the shoulders of their seats. "What!" I demand – I look down to see that my hands are subconsciously raking through Benny's hair.

"Do. Not. Say It!" I spit at them. They look at each other and laugh before turning back ahead. Ugh! They get on my nerves. They think they're _so _cute! Well everybody knew you two would get together, BIG SURPRISE! Ethan, you dork… and you know what Sarah… you're a dork too!

I wanted to sleep – there were a lot of thoughts swimming around in my head that I really didn't feel like dealing with at the time. But, I just couldn't sleep. It's weird, I know, but parts of me wanted to stay up and watch Benny sleep… WTF?

He seemed so peaceful – I mean, he's always so nice I guess, whenever he's not hitting on me… and even when he does it's kind of sweet – he's actually a nice guy. I guess… you can say that I'm the committed type, or something. I date a lot of guys, but… it's because I haven't exactly found the _right one_ yet – besides… I wind up eating most of them anyway. Well, okay… I drink their blood and give them the whole, _you have twenty eight days to drink human blood or you'll die and bleh bleh bleh, _speech… and them I'm off – what they do with their lives after that… _not _my concern.

But I digress.

Yes, I'm _actually _the romantic type. I guess that's why I'm feeling all… _icky, _about Benny. He's not like any of those other guys I've dated. He's special to me. Gosh… what am I _saying_? _"I don't know…" _I groan aloud. There's a short pause before Sarah asks, "What?" I frown and look down. "Don't ask." I bury my face within Benny's hair and sigh, engulfing his scent in the inhale that followed. _Amazing!_

"Benny. _Benny. _Benny? Benny!" my eyes pop open as Ethan thumps Benny across the forehead. He stirs before snapping awake. "OUCH!" "We're at the reservation, the mountains are over there across the park. What now?" Benny wrings the sleep out of his eyes as he sits up. My arms reluctantly let him go in the process, but I can't resist – he doesn't need to be getting any, _ideas_.

"H-How long was I out?" he groans. "Who cares? Directions, Benny Rabbit" says Sarah. I glare at her, but she doesn't see me. That's two. "I told you, I don't _knowww_. She just told me that we could only see them when the sun's down." _"Why?" _Ethan asks. "Iono, something about blowing their cover, or something. Anyway, she said, they're camped out somewhere up in the mountains."

Sarah and Ethan sighed before looking at one another. Ethan leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. _"Gross" _I whispered. They killed the romance and mugged me. "I don't care!" I spat. "Oh like you two are any better," Rory says from his corner. "Butt _out, _Rory" says Benny. "Yeah, I few hours ago you and Benny were exchanging tongues, and now you're badgering _us_?" Sarah says, laughing. "Look!" I protest, but my defenses fail me as I struggle on the best possible lie. Why deny it, Erica, why?

"I dared her to kiss me," Benny says, to my surprise. "Y-Yea" I stammer, "I was dared." "And _why _would you take on _that _dare?" Ethan asks skeptically. "Because, Ethan the Vampire _Dork,_ _I _am not afraid of you geeks, I won't back down from anything. That's all it was, okay, so drop it!" "Yea" Benny agrees softly, and I turn to face him – his expression was a little hurt as he begins to ruffle with his messy hair.

My mouth stammers on the apology, but before I could cypher through the word vomit to pick the right words, Benny and the others were getting out of the car. Rory hoisted Hannah out of the backseat and rocked her gently until she woke. Oh well… no… not oh well. I feel really bad for saying that about our moment – since you can't count the love potion, it was kind of our first kiss.

I owe you one… and I'm going to make it up to you, Benny.

"So, what's the plan?" Rory asks as I step out into the night. _Perfect. _I've fallen in love with the darkness. Ethan turns to Benny. "We have to find them before the sun comes up, right?" Benny nods. "Well… let's get moving," Sarah says.

"Are we leaving the car?" Hannah asks. "Yea, the reservation is the only part of the mountains with a road… we're on foot from here on" Sarah replies. Hannah's so stupid.

Ethan takes Sarah's hand and they begin to walk towards the mountain's hillside. Hannah and Rory follow on their heels. Really, how did those two _idiots_ manage to hook up? Benny shuffles past me, and he's still pouting. "Hey" I say quietly, reaching out to grab his wrist. He stops and turns to look at me. "Yea?" "Hold my hand?" I offer sweetly, leaning into him a bit and giving him a smile with true sincerity – it scared me how much I actually cared about this boy. Benny smiled and leaned down to kiss my forehead. He snaked an arm around my waist, and I placed my hand in his.

Looking for these witches, or banshees, or whatever the heck they're called, was more nerve-racking than I had anticipated. So far, we've trampled an hour through the mush and wilderness, and all we've managed to find are trees, trees, dead animals, and more trees.

"Has anyone noticed all of the dear and other animals we've run into?" Ethan asks. "Yeah, what about them?" Benny asks. "Don't you think it's kind of strange that there are so many dead animals out here? Besides, most of them look mangled and broken." A silence fell among us as we reluctantly thought over what Ethan was saying. "So what are you implying?" I finally asked.

"I think…" he began as he turned to face me. "I think that someone's been attacking the animals" he finished. "Like campers?" Hannah squeaks. At this, I roll my eyes. "No you moro—" "Erica!" Ugh! Whatever, Rory. _"No Hannah, vampires. Ethan believes that there are vampires feeding on this mountain range."_ The words burned at my throat like acid from all of the sarcasm.

"But… I thought vampires drank human blood, not eat animals" she replied. UGH! Just… stop, Hannah. Shutup.

My mouth twitches in an effort to reply, but Benny's grip tightens on my waist, and his breath is soothing as it lingers about my ear, pushed aside by his lips, caressing the sweet, sensitive spot on my neck – and I nearly have a break down. I ram my eyes shut to muffle the heated moan building in my chest – it escapes me as a gentle hum.

"_mmhmm!"_

I stagger a bit, caught up in the tingles that are throwing off my coordination. "You okay?" "Y-Yeaaa" I breathe.

Now, I'm getting restless. We've been walking four nearly two hours, and nothing. We've made it out of the woods, and now were climbing mounds of rock, retracing our steps here and there to be sure that we hadn't missed anything.

"Look… there's only about one more hour before the sun rises… maybe we should call it a night" Ethan says as he topples down on top of a small boulder. Sarah settles down next to him. "Yea, Ethan's right. We've been out here for hours, and we've hardly covered any ground," Sarah agrees. They were right – as tired as a vampire could get, I was feeling pretty drained.

"So… what do we do now?" I asked. We lingered in silence for a while, before…

"Hey, what is that over there?" says Hannah. In the bleak of the moonlight, we can see that's she's pointing towards uncrossed territory. "What, exactly?" I ask, following her gaze. She takes a step in the desired direction before replying. "That part of the mountain, can you see it? There's huge indent in rock… the part where there's no moss." Indeed, it was kind of strange. The entire hillside of the mountain was covered in moss, but this particular section was without foliage, and marred by zigzagging cracks.

"I'm pretty sure it's nothing," Ethan said sleepily. Hannah shrugged it off and sighed. "You're probably right." I sighed also, and took to my feet. I slowly began to make my way to where Hannah had been indicating. "What are you doing?" Benny asks. "Worth a try?" I reply.

I scale the rocks and approach the moss-less canopy. I trace a finger along one of the snakelike cracks and give the wall a small push. Nothing. "So! What's up?" Sarah called out to me. I looked their way and shrugged. "Nothing yet!"

I turned back to the rock and placed a second hand on it. The cracks were so thick that my fingers could easily slip inside and between them… wait…

I shoved both hands inside the rock – a firm fit like Lego bricks, and with a small tug, I yanked a huge boulder out of place. "Argh!" I dropped the boulder and dug my hands inside the rock again. "Ahh!" I heaved, and with an ear shuttering _THUD_, the next Boulder settled beside me.

"What are you doing?" Benny cried. It was like a big puzzle. Each boulder fit into the other like a jigsaw. "Come over here you guys!" They looked at one another in confusion before standing to join me. Benny was the first to my side. "What are you doing?" he asks again.

"Look!" I say as I pull down another rock. "You're breaking the mountain?" Hannah spat. That's three.

"No, _stupid_, I'm not breaking the mountain. The rocks are coming out _way _too easily. I think there's something behind them." I continued to scrape away the boulders as another silence fell among us. "Well… is anyone going to help me?" I ask, angrily. One by one, they join in. Benny and Hannah plucked at the pebbles, and the rest of us tossed aside the larger rocks.

"How much _longerrr?_" Rory wined after about ten minutes. "I don't know dork, just keep wor—" "AHH!"

My arms wound around Benny as I heaved him backwards. A mountain of rocks and boulders of all sizes tumbled down to where we were standing from the mountainsid. Ethan and Sarah managed to get out of way of the cascade, along with Hannah and Rory.

"Woa!" Rory said as he stood Hannah on her feet. Where our jigsaw puzzle of mountain once hung, existed a massive cavern. "I-I think it's an entrance" I said as I pulled Benny to his feet. "Yeaaa" he whispered. A mountain of rock and debris surrounded the hole, but there was no doubt about it – this was definitely a cave.

"I think you've found it!" Ethan whispers to me. I smile before grabbing Benny's hand and leading him towards the entrance. "Well… shall we?" I ask as I look between them. "Um… why not" says Ethan. "Stay alert, you guys. We don't what's in there," says Sarah. We all give her an understanding nod.

Benny and I are the first to enter. It's still pretty dark outside, so stepping inside of the cave was like walking into the abyss – a bottomless pit of darkness, but in every direction.

"How do you know where to go?" Benny whispers. I squeeze his hand and shut my eyes. "Senses." It's true, I could barely see anything, but my ears were put to the test – and they excelled.

Sarah could hear it too – the way our footsteps echoed off the walls, the way our voices bounced back at us – our ears painted a mental map of the cave, and even though it was completely dark, we weren't the least bit lost.

"We're here, you guys!" I say as I extend my free hand. There was something big and wooden interfering with our echoes – a big, wooden structure or something… it had to be.

"Aha!" My hand plants firm against a wooden log. "What?" Benny whispers. "There's a house right here!" I replied. "Are you sure?" Sarah asks. "Yeah, I don't know what else it could be." "Well… let's get on with this," she says.

"Helloooo!" I sing song as I feel around for a door or another form of entrance. "Can you hear anyone inside?" asks benny. I shake my head, even though I know he can't see me. "No… not one person." _"HELLOOO!" _I sing again. _**Aww…**_ I should join the choir.

I gave up mannerisms and let go of Benny's hand. I ran both hands along the wooden barrier. There was no door, and it only stretched the length of the cave. "Maybe this is just the end of the cave?" Sarah offered once she realized what I was doing. "Let's find out!" I took a step backwards and drove my foot into the wood. There was a loud _CRACK _as the logs shattered, and I nearly fell inside.

"Woa!" Benny shrieked. Sarah joined me at the wall and punched down the loose fragments. "Benny, is there anything you can do to light this place up?" Ethan asked. "No… well… I don't know. Maybe, if we could find a light source." "Just give it a shot," says Sarah. A few seconds later, Benny tensed – he began muttering something under his breath, and just like the night at the burrow, our cavern illuminated – and there was an eerie sight waiting for us to see.

Two bodies, wrapped in black tarp-like clothing, lay sprawled across the floor at the furthest corner. The room was small and square – each wall decked with bookshelves of thick books and glass veils of all sorts of different colors. A single candle illuminated the dusty enclosing – it hung from the ceiling. There were no furniture – only a small table, a long pipe that probably served as a faucet (the dusty floor beneath it was very damp), and a fire pit in the corner by the bodies where a small, black pot lay turned over.

"Oh my _God!_" said Sarah as she stepped in after me. I heard Hannah's breath catch as the others followed. It smelled _horrible _in there – those bodies were rotting.

"They're dead," I say quietly as Benny draws my attention to the bodies. "Let's get out of here" Rory whines. "No! Benny, are these the witches you're grandma told us to find?" I ask him. He shakes his head – his shadow dances across his face beneath the trickling flame.

"Are they even _women?_" asks Ethan. I swallow hard. "Um… there's only one way to find out," I say to Sarah. She nods and takes my hand. Nervously, we shuffle towards the two bodies. "Don't _touch _them!" Benny protests. "We have to!" I throw over my shoulder.

I am _not _touching either of them. "I am _not _touching either of them," I whisper to Sarah. I hear her scoff, but my eyes remain on the bodies. "Turn that one over" I say as we finally make it to them. The smell is deteriorating my nose – we have to get this over with! Have you ever got a whim of _rotting flesh?_ Let me tell you, it is _not _pleasant. Strange, I guess, coming from a vampire and all, but that sh—(Sarah and I hate dirty words) is _horrible_.

With an extended foot, Sarah pokes and kicks one of the bodies. "I said flip it, not _smash _it!" I cry. "Well I'm sorry, Erica! I'm not exactly a _grave keeper _now, am I?" I huff and we both turn back to the flesh. "Fine" I say flatly. I close my eyes and give the closest one a little kick. It flips over and skids into the wall. "Eeeep!" we both squeal as we scurry away.

"It's definitely a girl!" I say as we scamper back to the boys. "Yea… I think we've found 'em" Sarah agrees. "Yea... You guys, this has to be the right spot," says Rory, and we all look at him. "Look at all of these veils, there's no telling what kind of potions these are. And look… I think these books are spell books…" Rory snatches a thick brown book with a broken down spine and tosses it to Benny. He cracked it open and skimmed a couple of pages.

He smiled at Rory, and then looked at us. "Yea, I think he's right." Sarah stepped forward. "Great, we've found the witches—" "Banshees!" Rory corrected. "_Whatever! _The point _is_ we still have a problem…" Sarah turns and points at the two dead witches. "What possible help can they be?"

"None at all, actually…"

Our breathes catch in our chests, and we all look towards the entrance.

"_JESSE?" _Sarah cried.

I reach out and grab ahold to Benny, quickly dragging him behind me. Instinctively, Sarah does the same to Ethan. Rory and Hannah sink into the corner.

"The one and only" Jesse says, and he laughs – ugh! I really can't stand that arrogant bastard!

"What are you doing here?" Ethan demanded. "Don't ask me anu questions, dork." Ethan flashes his fangs. Jesse's mouth formed an intrigued _o, _and his head tilted to the side. "We've upgrade, haven't we?" Jesse teases. Ethan says nothing. "Welcome, geek… to the _night _side" Jesse says, taking a bow.

"SHUT UP! How did you find us?" Ethan screams. Jesse smiles and shrugs. "You made it too easy, loser. I knew something was up… Wes doesn't check in, Gord says he spotted all you morons in Sarah's car…" Sarah swallows hard and looks nervously between us. "Don't be mad… I've always kept a watchful eye on you, my love," Jesse says, blowing her a kiss. "Don't. CALL Me That!" she roars at him. "Woa… calm down beautiful," he says as he playfully puts up his hands and takes a step back.

A fierce growl ripples in Ethan's chest. Jesse puts his thumbs to his ears and shakes his hands. "Big woop!" Ethan roars and takes a step forward, but Sarah puts a restraining hold on him. "Come on now, Eth-_lame_. Let's not do anything stupid. You don't want to end up like, _them_." Jesse points to the rotting banshees.

"Wait… you did that?" Benny asks. Jesse chuckles before answering. "And I had fun doing it!" "How could you have done this? When we got here, this place was a sealed up!" I said. "I killed those two, _hours _ago…" "Hours ago?" I ask. "Why?" "Simple. To keep you pests from getting information that _I_ didn't want you to have."

"Wait…" Benny begins, and Jesse looks at him. "If you didn't necessarily _follow_ us, howdid you know we would come here?" Jesse bares his fangs and sucks them. "Let's just say, I had a little, _chat_, with your grandmother, dork." We gasped in unison. Benny shook, and nearly faltered under Jesse's words. "M-My grandmother?" he stammered. Jesse smiled and nodded, _"Em hm…"_ Benny leapt forward, but I managed to catch him around the waist before he got himself killed.

"LET ME GO!" he cried. "NO! I can't!" "MOVE ERICA!" "NO BENNY! I can't let anything happen to you…" Jesse put a hand to his chin and used the other to scratch his head. "Wait… wait wait wait wait… wait. Are you telling me that… you two, hooked up, with _those?_" Jesse said to me and Sarah. "YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Benny roared, still struggling in my arms. "Whatever. Well… it's been fun… gotta run… dorks" and in a flash, Jesse was gone, leaving us in his wake. I looked down to see Benny – he was _boiling, shaking…_ _frantic_.

"WE HAVE TO GET HOME!" he said to us as he wiggled himself free. He snatched up the spell book, and I could see the tears shining in his eyes. "Let's go!" said Ethan, and he and Benny took off after Jesse. Rory and Hannah followed. I could only imagine the pain that Benny was going through – but he couldn't cry… he couldn't… he was too upset. That asshole Jesse has probably done the worst possible thing to him, and he can't even express the hurt, because of the anger. I shed a tear for Benny... for _my _Benny. "Let's go" Sarah says as she places a hand on my shoulder. I nod, and with one last look at the banshees, we dash out of the room.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

Benny's Interlude


	11. Benny's Interlude

**Sorry For The Wait. Reallyyy**

* * *

><p>Benny's Interlude<p>

Benny's POV

We didn't waste any time – Ethan rammed the front door in with his foot, shattering the plywood in every direction. "Come in!" I screamed – my invitation so that my friends could enter my home safely. The others spewed inside after me – "Grandma!" I yelled as I scanned the living room.

"Mrs. Weir!" someone called, but I didn't know whom – I was already taking the stairs two at a time.

"GRANDMA!" I called as I crossed the upstairs hallway towards her bedroom. My hand nearly shattered the handle as I turned it and stumbled inside. Nothing.

"BENNY!" Ethan screamed. I nearly blanked out as I dashed out of my Grandma's contemporary bedroom and towards the staircase. "Did you find her?" I said as I rushed down the stairs. No one replied. They were huddled around the coffee table, staring at the back of one of my Grandma's magazines.

"What is it?" I cried as I approached them. Ethan knelt over and picked up the magazine – "This" he whispered as he handed it to me. I feared whatever discovery had been made – the others merely stared sadly at me before I decided to give it a look. Written across the back of the magazine, in what was possibly _blood_, was… this message.

_I don't play around. _

_You pests have forced my hand_

_She was just too valuable_

_So back off_

_My last warning_

I dropped the magazine and stumbled backwards into the staircase.

"It's okay, Benny!" Ethan said as he rushed me – he was the first to my side, but I could barely see him – I could see him, literally, but thoughts of fear and misery all too quickly flooded my mind, dissolving my reality like acid does in a chem labs, so I couldn't _see _him.

I couldn't see any of them.

I thought about the life I once enjoyed with my grandmother – one without all of the freakin' supernatural – before I could cast incantations – before I had a chance with any girl, let alone Erica – before I had to save the world every damn week – before there were idiotic, stupid ass psychotic vampires terrorizing me and my friends – and before one killed my grandmother. In the midst of my mental breakdown, a thunderous cry erupted from my stomach and seeped out like vomit.

"Ssshhh… sshh…" Erica began as I sobbed. I'd never cried like this before – my insides wanted to wail like a baby does when you pinch it, but the acid in my brain seeped down to my throat, and I couldn't yell. I couldn't yell, groan, or cry – all I could do was ball up and cringe like a kidnap victim.

"Sshhh… it's okay…It's me… it's okay… it's okay Benny…ssshhh… I promise… I knowww… I'm here…"

Erica wrapped me up in an embrace as the others backed away. I could see Erica's eyes gleam as they started to vibrate within their sockets. I reached up to wipe up a few tears, but the pain just wouldn't let me. My stomach felt knotted, and with every move I made, the pain within me forced out even more tears – bringing back thoughts of the best woman I've ever known. She's can no longer comfort me when I cry – she can't even cry herself – she's gone.

I rammed my eyes shut - the salty tears burned at them like the acid in my brain, but I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes – to see Erica crying, holding me and caring for me like my Grandma would have. I just couldn't.

"We can't let him go… he killed her… he _killed_ her… she didn't even do anything…" I cried into Erica's shoulder. "I know… he won't get away… it's okay… Jesse will pay for this…" Erica whispered. "She didn't do anything!" I mumbled, my face a teary mess. _"I knowww"_ Erica cried, choking on the words.

"I love you," I whispered to Erica. She kissed me on the forehead before replying, "I love you too."

I wanted revenge, and there was only one way to get it. I knew this had to be done.

"Change me," I whispered. "W-what?" She stammered, sniffling. "Change me, Erica, please…" "I can't Benny… you don't mean that…" "Erica, PLEASE! Change me!" I cried. "Change me, please!" I reached up and wiped away several tears cascading down her cheeks. "Please…" I begged. Erica closed her eyes and nodded. "I love you…" I whispered. Erica erupted into a fit of crying and hysteria – tears, sobs and hiccups, but it was okay.

She pushed my head back kissed the side of my neck. I felt her fangs pierce my surface – it wasn't bad, like two little flu shots, but the pinch was enough to make me close my eyes and scrunch my eyes and nose. "Ugh…" Erica gasped as she removed her mouth and placed her forehead to mine. The pain was instant, probably the venom from the bite, but it soon died away into a tolerable twinge.

"Its okay, Erica… I'm fine… thank you, so much…" She opened her eyes – tears fell from them like Niagara. "I love you," she croaked through the sadness. Her voice was full of fear and pain, and hearing her in so much misery and agony broke my heart, and I cried along with her. I gave her an emotional kiss on her forehead. "I love you too, Erica."

* * *

><p>Next<p>

A Potion For The Hunted Pt.1


	12. A Potion For The Haunted Pt 1

**Woa... it's been a while :( But, i'm putting up a whole buch more**

A Potion For The Hunted Pt.1

Sarah's POV

* * *

><p>I could only imagine the pain Erica and Benny were going through – The scene before me was heartbreaking – well whatever part of my heart that I had left, for the matter, was breaking. I mean, it was sweet – Erica and Benny just confessed their love for one another right in front of us – of all people… Erica… confessed her love, for Benny – even though I knew it would eventually happen, I never wanted it to happen in this way.<p>

Erica cried – more than I've ever seen her cry, even when she was human, and, for the lack of a better word, a geek. And now, she's this big red brick wall of emotions – but Benny cracked it. I don't know what it is about him, or what it is about Ethan, but it's like… they're the best things could have possibly happened to us. They're so different, and unordinary, and weird, and odd, but all the while fascinating.

More so, she had to change him. I'm not too sure if she really minded changing him – she changes a couple of guys every week – but Benny's different. She doesn't feel the same way that I do when it comes to the supernatural, but I know she would have never done it if he didn't want her to.

And Benny… poor, poor Benny. I could only imagine the battle he's enduring inside – taking his grandmother away is probably the worst thing Jesse could have done to him. His expression was even more heartbreaking – I could see the glass walls of his happiness shatter as we read the note Jesse left behind. They really shattered – breaking away and spilling all over the floor – and I'm even afraid to move – any little step and I could smash onto any remaining pieces of his happiness, which are tears now, setting off his artillery of emotions like fireworks on the holiday.

Well… at least he's responding to the change well.

"How are you?" Ethan asked as he approached them. Benny tried speak – but in a failed attempt to convince us that he's okay, his eyes closed, and his lips pursed as more tears cascaded down his already damp cheeks. Poor Benny.

"Come on" Ethan whispered, extending both hands to them. Erica and Benny reluctantly obliged and took his hands to stand. "Let's go sit."

Ethan led the two of them towards the living room, leaving Rory, Hannah and I to exchange horrified gazes. I crossed the hall and closed the door – locking it before turning to the others and beckoning them to follow. We entered the living room once more and carefully sat down.

"I know it's hard, but we've got some decisions to make" Ethan began, and I looked at him warningly and nervously. He shook away my doubt, confirming that he knew what to and what not to say. He has really changed over the last couple of weeks – the whole change has matured him a little – he was never really the one to take charge.

"First, I think we all need to go home, and check on our families" he said. No one spoke – we were all too shaken up to. "I don't know if it's really safe for us to stay in Whitechapel that long, but we need to make sure that Jesse hasn't hurt anyone else."

Ethan leaned over and took my hand in his, pushing the silent sobs that I was starting to produce back down into my chest, and deep into my stomach.

"Okay, so… I was thinking" Rory said, and we all looked at him. "The whole purpose for us going up to the mountains was to find a cure, and to get as much info as we could… but we didn't really leave with anything. Maybe… we should go back."

Ethan nodded. "Yea, you're right. We need to go back. It's not as if the banshees are going to complain if we take something," he agreed. "Yea…" Rory whispered. "Okay, there's something else. I don't like the fact that Jesse's always one step ahead of us… it's like he's got the look out on us, and we're always left in the dark. We should do something about that."

"W-What do you mean?" I asked. He looked at me. "What I'm saying, is that… we need someone to spy on him… to go undercover… and see what he's planning. We need to know his next move." The thought of crossing enemy lines and actually _spying _on Jesse was kind of horrifying, and seemingly out of the question… but no one argued – because, what else could we do? I don't want to lose anyone else.

"Okay, let's say we do spy on him… how are going to go about not getting… busted?" I asked. Ethan swallowed hard, and shook his head – without the answer, his gaze fell in defeat.

"Before we left… there was thing my grandma told me…" Benny began. We all looked at him in surprise – even Erica, whose arms remained latched at his waist, was taken aback.

"What was it?" Ethan asked. "It was something about… this potion… that she could make… it could make you look like someone else for a couple of hours – you would even sound like them.

"Did she ever make any of it?" Ethan asked, intrigued. "No, she told me that she didn't have the recipe… that it was in a spell book that she hasn't seen in years." "What spell book?" asked Ethan. "… Spells For The Haunted" Benny whispered. "Did she have an idea as to where it might be?" Benny shook his head.

A silence fell among us – we took the time to suppress our misery. "Okay, so what now?" Erica asked a minute later. We all looked at Ethan. "We don't have the spell book, so… is there a plan B?" she added. "I wouldn't give up just yet…" said Hannah. We all looked at her now, waiting for her to continue. When she felt comfortable, she did. "We might find what we're looking for back at the mountains. I say, we go there."

"Yeah, you're right," said Ethan. "There's still a chance, but we need to get moving, like now. I think its best… if we split up. Three of us can go back to mountains, and look for the spell book. The other three should stay here and check on everyone." I didn't like this plan, because I already knew that he and I was going to separate – Erica was not going to leave Benny's side anytime soon, and Benny had to go to the mountains… anyone else wouldn't know what to take.

Ethan knew this as well, for as he spoke, he didn't look at me. "Benny, Erica, and Sarah, you guys can go to mountains. Me, Hannah, and Rory will visit all of our families. You guys, take what you can and load up the car. We can all meet back at Liana's Burrow."

There was a reluctant but silent agreement as we individually stood and crossed the room to the front door. "Ethan" I whispered as I grabbed him around the elbow. "Yea?" he said as we drifted towards the staircase. I could see it in his eyes – he was furious, and he tends to _under _think when he's upset, but there was something else in those eyes pulling me to him – certainty, and his confidence made everything better. It made me better, it made me hug him. And I don't ever want to let him go.

"Are you sure about this?" I whispered into his chest. "Yes, I am. I know you're going to be okay… baby you're strong… for a girl…" he said, smiling sheepishly and rubbing at the mess of his hair at the back of his head. And for a split second, Geekthan was back – the shy, nervous kid that I fell in love with, not too long ago.

"I love you," I offered, and he accepted, kissing me softly on the lips, and squeezing me tighter for a second. "Well… andale!" Benny mused from the threshold. I smiled – it's good that he's feeling better – times like these, this little split second when we're all smiling – when I'm with my family – makes me happy – and I can forget about the supernatural war we're facing – they're like dreams, that nothing can buy.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

A Potion For The Haunted Pt.2


	13. A Potion For The Haunted Pt 2

**All I want to say, is thank you. Thanks to all of the people who read this fanfic, and especially all of my reviewers. I don't thank you guys enough. :)**

A Potion For The Hunted Pt.2

Erica's POV

* * *

><p>I could not believe what just happened – oh my God! This is the worst that I have ever felt about anything… even though there was nothing that I could do about it. I guess, that's probably why I feel so horrible – I feel like I let Benny down…<p>

He'd lost the most important person in the world to him, and there wasn't anything that he, or I, or anyone of us could do about it. But, there is something that I can do to make things better, and I plan on doing it. No matter the cost, I'm going to kill Jesse.

"You okay, babe?" he whispered. The evening air was freezing and noisy, but even in the midst of it I could hear Benny's whisper. He, Sarah and I were on our way to the mountains. He couldn't quite fly yet, no blood and all, so he slouched over my shoulders, piggyback.

"Yea, I'm fine…" I lied. "You're lying" he accused. I sighed as he tightened his grip around me. "What gave me away?" "I know you," he said, laughing. He was laughing, and it was so heartwarming – he was taking the incident better than any one of us could have imagined he would. I know for a fact, that if it was me, I would have freaked – I guess he was being tough for us, I know that he was hurting... he just had to be. Yeah, that's it – I can see it whenever he looks at me. He's smiling for us, but on the inside, he's breaking.

"Do you think it's going to take long?" Sarah called over to us. I snuck a glance in her direction – she looked miserable. "No! We should be there in about an hour!" I replied. She nodded solemnly and sank back away into her thoughts. She was missing Ethan – she was worrying about him.

I completely understood – there was no one else in the world that she would rather be with at moment.

i````````i

"You'll be with him soon," I whispered to Sarah after we touched down. She nodded and proceeded to check on her car. "Well… it looks fine," she said after a moment of inspection. "Great, let's get on with this, then" said Benny, taking my hand in his. "Yea, I don't want to be out here any longer than necessary," I agreed. Sarah swallowed hard and trudged along ahead of us.

"What's the matter with Sarah?" Benny asks as we cross the reservation. "Ethan, she's worried about him." Benny nods – he understands, just as well as I do. These sudden and spontaneous romances are really all that we have left, and right now, I will never want to leave Benny's side – I can't let anything else happen to him.

"How are you holding up?" I ask as we cross into the bush. "I'm okay… thanks," he whispers. "Of course, I'll always be there for you," I say, sort of matter-of-a-factly. He smiles. "We're almost there!" Sarah calls out to us, diverting my attention. I took in our progress. We were already there – the debris from the cavern was visible in the twilight, and as we approached the massive entrance, my insides gritted – I know they smelled them too… the banshees were putrid. "Oh my _goodness!_" Sarah choked. "Are my senses always going to be this vivid?" Benny questioned after covering his nose with his free hand. "Afraid so…" I whispered.

"So… you guys ready?" Benny asked. "…I don't know" Sarah admitted. "You guys can wait outside, I won't be long," Benny offered – un uh… not happening. "No… we shouldn't split up… ready girl?" I said to Sarah. She swallowed hard and nodded.

"Just like last time… just don't breathe," I whispered as I stalked inside. Benny's senses weren't trained enough for him to find his way in the dark, and I don't believe Sarah was up for it – I really didn't mind… but I will never favor the smell of a decaying body.

I began leading the way in the same fashion as I had done the day prior. Everything was there – nothing had changed. Soon, we'd made it to the entrance of the house of the Banshees. The candle of which Benny had ignited from uttering an incantation had almost burned away, but there was still a little life left in it.

"Okay, what's the name of the book?" Sarah asks as the three of us step over the broken fragments of the wall and inside the room. "Spells For The Haunted" says Benny.

Sarah and I get to work, searching every bookshelf for the particular spell book, all the while refusing the urge of glancing over at the banshees. Benny grabs the empty cauldron over the fire pit and carries it to the center of the room where he sets it on the table. "What's that for?" I ask, taking notice. "We're going to need something to carry whatever we take."

He then joins us, taking his turn at one of the many bookshelves. Veils after veils of different colored liquids and strange looking objects find their way carefully inside the cauldron. "Looking for something?" Sarah asks him after a minute. "I don't know, I'm just taking everything that looks intersting" he replies.

"I don't see the spell book…" I moan. "Keep looking" Benny hushes. This was _soo _not fun. Every book my freshly manicured hands pushed aside was filthy! Most of them were torn, and damp, and dusty, and moldy! "EW!" Sarah cried, and we both looked at her. "What's the matter?" I ask her. "B-Bugs!" She pulls a tiny book from one of her shelves and it crashes onto the floor – it's covered in maggots… poor girl.

"Yeah, it seems like this place hasn't been used in years," says Benny. "I don't care! _They_ were here. They should've cleaned this place up!" Sarah cries, pointing at the two dead witches in the corner. I laugh on the inside, but I'm pretty sure that my expression shows that I'm just as revolted as Sarah.

So, we keep looking – Sarah gives up on her bookshelf and moves on to the next one. Benny also stops searching and begins to double check everything he placed inside the cauldron. Aside from a few veils, he doesn't take anything out.

"I'm starting to think that the spell book isn't here," Sarah whispers. "We can't give up… we have to keep looking, even if it means turning over every book in this room" says Benny. "But we don't even know what the thing looks like!" I cry. "Keep looking."

Time passes quickly, and after an hour searching, we still don't have a clue as to what the book looks like. There are piles amongst piles of books, journals, and veils mounded up across the floor – each bookshelf is nearly empty.

I decided to take a break and join Sarah. She was sitting on top of one our book piles. "This is _hopeless_" she moans, leaning her head on my shoulder. I return her saddened expression and place my head on hers.

Benny's sitting on the floor, flipping rapidly through the pages of an abnormally thick textbook. "What's that?" I ask. He steals a glance at me and returns his attention back to the book. "An Encyclopedia – there's a list of every spell book up into the early nineteen hundreds, along with pictures of their covers." "So you're trying to see what the book looks like, before we start looking again?" I ask.

He nods. "Have you found it?" Says Sarah. "Actually… I just did, come take a look." Sarah and I share a reluctant sigh before getting up to join Benny at the table. "It's this one… right here" he says, pointing to a small black book with white letters and engravings. "Spells For The Haunted" he begins, reading the caption.

"_This spell journal was composed in the late Eighteen Hundreds by a young Banshee by the name of Aria Vumigetti. Aria was well known as a master of dark magic, and often invented several potions and incantations dealing with the field. Aria was murdered several years after the composition of her journal, which was never published for the public because of its heavy use of dark magic."_

A silence fell amongst us. "I wonder why she was murdered?" I said as Sarah took the book from Benny. "I don't know… maybe she was evil… maybe she did something to someone, and they wanted revenge…" he said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Wait… I've seen this before…" Sarah whispers. We both look at her. "You have? Where?" Benny asks, taking to his feet. Sarah looks over to our abandoned bookshelves and points to the tiny book with maggots she'd pulled onto the floor. "Bugs…"

Benny crosses the room and kneels over besides the decaying journal. "Gross…" Sarah whispers as he takes another book from nearby and begins to push aside the larva. "OMG…" he whispers. "What?" I ask as I take to my feet and join him. "This is it… Sarah was right." I look down at the journal, which is now maggot-free, and turn over the cover. The engravings on the front had worn, but written across the very first page of print, in large black letters, were the words: _Spells For The Haunted – Aria Vumigetti._

"This is it, Sarah, you found it!" I say, looking over at her. She stands up and walks over to Benny and I. "Great. Please, let's get the hell out of here!" Benny closes the soggy cover of the journal and carefully places it inside the cauldron. "Is that everything?" I ask as he heaves the cauldron off the table.

"Yeah, let's get back to the Burrow. We've got a long drive ahead of us" he replies. Sarah and I nod and lend a hand with the cauldron. Outside, we set it inside of Sarah's trunk and hop inside. Sarah starts the car and drive off the reservation. I hope the others are okay.

The last thing we need is another accident… but I have that strange feeling… that very strange feeling you always seem to get right before things go from bad, to totally f'd up.

* * *

><p>Next<p>

A Potion For The Hunted Pt. 3


	14. A Potion For The Haunted Pt 3

A Potion For The Hunted Pt.3

Ethan's POV

* * *

><p>Sarah, I'm missing you already – being without you in the midst of what just happened makes me fear the possibilities – the possibility that I could lose you… and I can' stand it. But, we had to separate… and the best part is that I'll see you soon… be strong.<p>

"Okay, where's our first stop?" Rory asks as we step out into the blistering night. The wind blows, and it's like standing in front of an open freezer with a fan on the inside. The night air was irritably cold – I know… so cold that it could bother a vampire?

Hannah is with us, playing with a water gun of holy water she'd found underneath one of Benny's bushes. "Watch where you point that!" I screamed as she gave it a squirt. "Sorry!"

I sighed and looked at Rory. "My place is right next door. You two wait here," I said to them, and I stepped off Benny's stoop and paced my way to my very own. I reach for the handle and give it a turn – it's locked. Well… I wasn't in any shape to see any of them anyway…

I hop of my steps and squeeze in between the bushes that surround the living room window. The lush scratches me, and even with my hardened skin, it's irritating – like a ruined day at the beach because you forgot to take your socks off and got sand in them, or getting to the point where you're almost asleep, and you have to get up and use the bathroom.

I peek inside the window – my mom and dad are cuddled on the couch – oblivious to the absence of their son… but at least they're safe. '_Jane?' _my mind asks, and I leave the bushes to circle back around the house to the kitchen's only window. I look inside, but the lights are off, and even though it's dark, I can tell that my baby sister isn't there.

"Well?" Rory calls out to me. I look at him, annoyed. "I'm almost done, I just have to find my sister!" I hiss. Rory sarcastically shrugs his shoulders and looks at Hannah… whatever. I let go of the windowsill and make my way to the back of the house. There I glance up at Jane's bedroom window – her lights were on. _Sigh of relief._

I take a step back and put forth my best leap, latching on the sill of her window with a loud _THUD. _"Argh!" she yelps. Her bedroom turns dark, and after a moment of hanging in silence, I see two glossy blue eyes peer at me from a pulled back corner of her window curtains.

"Ethan!" she squeals, and she pulls apart the curtains. The she begins rambling aimlessly about something I really can't hear because of the dusty inch of glass in between our faces. "Jane!" I say, tapping on the window. She pauses mid-rant and looks as if she's about to roll her eyes at me, but then realization hits and she unlatches her window.

"Thank you" I breathe after pushing the window open and climbing inside. "Where have you been? And why are you attacking my window… and why—" "Jane!" I cut across. Her expression softens and she crosses the room to sit on her bed – arms folded, she crossed her legs to follow suite and simply says, "Explain." Should I tell her? Why not? She already knows about Sarah, and Benny's magic, and my visions…

"Look…" I begin, sitting down next to her. "I haven't been home… because things are really crazy right now…" "Like what?" she persists. "Like… with… what we _can't _tell mom and dad." "I'm listening." "Okay… well… you remember that guy, Jesse? You and Benny's Grandma shot him with a spell in our backyard a couple of months ago…" She nods her head vigorously. "Of course."

"Well… he's back… and he's hurt Benny's Grandmother—" She gasps. "He _hurt _her?" she asks, covering her hands with her mouth. "Yeah, he did. Benny's Grandmother is… she's… gone." I finish. Jane's eyes vibrate in their sockets, and I scoop her up in a tight hug before she has the chance to cry.

"W-Why did he hurt her?" she croaks. "Because, it he wanted to find us." _"Us?" _she asks. "Sarah, Erica, Benny, and me… and two of our other friends – he doesn't want us to get in his way." "To get in his way? Get in his way with what?" "Well… Jesse's a vampire cult leader from hundreds of years ago. And last time, a couple of months ago, he tried to bring back some of his cult friends from the dead, but we stopped him. We thought we got rid of him, but he's back now, and he wants to try again."

"He's scared that you guys will get in his way?" I nod. "Wow… is Benny okay?" she adds. "He's dealing with a lot right now, but he'll pull through… we left to protect you, and mom, and dad, and everyone else in Whitechapel. We're looking for a way to stop Jesse. But… we came back tonight, to make sure that everyone was okay… and that's how we found out about Benny's Grandma."

That's all I could manage to tell her – I knew she wouldn't run to tell my folks, that was a part of relationship, no matter how much she threatened – but… I couldn't drop the, _I'm a vampire, _bomb on her. Not this way.

"When do you think you're going to come home, Ethan?" she asks, shifting her weight so that she could find a place in my lap. "I don't know…" I confess softly, and her expression saddens – Jane's hardly the one to worry, but now, for the first time I believe, I can see the worry in her eyes as she dwells on what I said. "Please don't get hurt, Ethan" she pleads. "I-I won't. I promise. I might be away for a while – we gave mom and dad a potion so… it might seem as if they've forgotten about me… but I'll be back to see you… soon. I promise."

"Okay" she says, hugging me. I pick up my baby sister and lay her softly on her bed – my mind lingers on the vision I had of Sarah and I, and I'm immediately flustered with fatherly-like feelings and the hope that one day, she and I could have a Jane of our own.

Outside, I can hear Rory and Hannah complaining about how long it's taking me to leave Jane, but by the time I'm out of her window and crossing the yard back to Benny's stoop, they're silent – Rory probably heard me coming.

"Ready?" Hannah asks as I approach them. "Sure" I retort. I can't quite fly yet, so Hannah straddles Rory's Back and he and I run off towards her place.

"I won't be long…" she says as Rory and I sit down on the door step. She kisses him on the forehead before producing a door key and entering her home. "Why Hannah?" I ask Rory once the door shuts. "What's wrong with Hannah?" he replies, offended. "Nothing… I mean… like how did it happen. I didn't know that you were interested in her."

"Oh, well… I didn't either" he begins, shifting uncomfortably beside me. "It happened in class a few weeks ago. We had to mix some stuff in chemistry, and the Rory-nator got partnered with Hannah(at this I rolled my eyes). She mixed too much baking soda with the vinegar, and it exploded! Chem gunk was everywhere… but never fear, R-Dog was to the rescue!"

Rory was annoying. Rory could be so annoying sometimes that I just wanted to smack him. Imagine sitting on a plane for ten hours, and there's this little brat sitting behind you who keeps kicking your seat, and there's no one watching him. You can't ask anyone to make him stop, and if you punch him you'd get put off the plane. That's Rory.

"—I reached into my bag and gave her my Rory Vampire t-shirt, and after she was done cleaning herself with it, she told me that it was a cute name for a Vampire. Then, I told her than on Wednesdays I liked to be called Vampire Ninja, and she laughed. She laughed! Then, I was like, _'wait, how do you know that I'm a vampire?', _and she was like, _'I've been watching you. Ever since my evil clone popped out of that camera and Erica drew fangs and bit her, I knew something was up with you and the rest of your group.' _And then, I was amazed. A girl was watching me… well, at first it kind of creeped me out, but I got over it. Then, she said that she thought I was just as cute as my nickname, and then I asked her out, and then we went out, and then we went out again, and again, and again, and—"

"Enough… Rory… I get it" I interjected. Rory's story subsided but his enthusiasm remained, slowly transcending into a smile. Hannah's front door opened and she stepped outside. "Everything okay?" I asked as she slid the key into the lock. "Yea, where to now?" she said, turning to us.

Hannah straddles Rory and he and I speed off towards his place, which is about a block or so from Hannah's. On his doorstep, Rory sits Hannah down and begins some oddball inspection – his heads makes these violent jerking movements in every direction as he pretends that's he sneaking around and looking out for someone that might catch him.

"Hurry up, moron!" I say, pushing him off the stoop. "Watch that grip!" he snaps. Rory takes to the air and flies around to the back of his two story. I look at Hannah and she nervously smiles at me. "Rory?" I question – I tried not to, but my curiosity and utter bewilderment alters my thoughts into words and forces them out of me like vomit.

"Yea?.." she mutters, almost pleadingly, as if to say, _I know, but what can I say?_ "Rory, the Vamp-Ninja, is back…" Rory says as he joins us on the doorstep. "Well?" I ask. "Oh! We can go… my place is okay." I roll my eyes at Rory and step out onto the sidewalk.

I race off ahead Rory and Hannah – I've never been able to handle irritation that well. By the time we reach Sarah's house, Rory and Hannah catch up with me. I'm starting to enjoy this undead lifestyle – I kind of don't see why Sarah doesn't like it. Well, I've only experienced the perks – I haven't had the chance to experience any of the disadvantages, like drinking blood – which I'm really not interested in doing.

"Have you met her parents yet?" Rory asked me as I approached the doorstep. I shook my head. "No, she doesn't talk about them much." "So, what's the plan?" he asks. "What do you mean?" "Well, you can't just go looking in the window… what if Sarah's decides to introduce you to her parents? All they will see in you is that awkward kid they caught sneaking around, looking in their window."

"That doesn't matter, Rory. I just want to make sure they're safe… that's what's important right now." "Well… do you even know what they look like?" he asks. He has me there – I've never seen Sarah's parents. What if I did look into the window and I saw someone, I wouldn't know who he or she was…

I swallow the lump before it could form in my throat – don't you just hate those? The choking, painful twinge in your throat you get whenever you're scared, or nervous… well I do. "Alright…" I whisper as I approach the doorbell.

_*brrng dong_

Inside I can hear the nearly silent footsteps of a person crossing the distance of the house to answer the front door. It swings open a moment later and I'm staring into the face of big, husky fellow in black, pinstriped slacks and a white button-down.

"Can I help you?" he asks, looking down at me – my father-in-law is like…. three feet taller than me… wow. "Yes… um… are Mr. and Mrs. Knight home?" I reply. "Yes, that's me. My wife's sitting… what can we do for you?" His voice is musty deep and full of speculation. "Oh, um… I'm a friend of Sarah's, and I was walking by… with my er… friends… and we saw someone… putting something… in your… mailbox…" I finish. Rory and Hannah snicker, diverting Mr. Knight's attention. His eyes land on the two of them – they fall silent.

"A friend of Sarah's, huh?" he asks skeptically, raising his eyebrows and rubbing his head, which is bald and glimmering under the moonlight. "You one of them happy ass boys, son?" he asks. _What? _"I'm s-sorry, sir—" "Speak up boy!" he demands.

"Sorry Sir, I don't know what you mean." "You one of those baggy pants, ashy little boys running around, trying to cahoot with my daughter, aintcha boy?" "No, sir" I reply. "Un huh…" he hums. This man is crazy. His breath slaps me in the face with every accusation – all I can smell are peanuts.

"You know what time it is, son?" he asks, taking a step closer. "No sir…" "It's twelve damn thirty. We don't get no mail at no twelve damn thirty…" he replies. "Y-Yes sir" I whisper. "What?" "Y-Yes sir" I say, a bit louder. "Say it with your chest boy!" he demands. "Yes SIR!" I yell back.

"We don' get no mail at no twelve damn thirty, you understand, son?" "Yes sir!" "What's that, boy?" he asks. "You don't get no mail at no twelve damn thirty, sir…" I recite. "Good. You have a good night there boy… buy some lotion…"

He slams the door.

What. The. Fu— "OMG… that was hilarious!" Hannah squeals. Rory's quick to join her. I push them aside and start down the street towards Erica's house, murmuring swears under my breath. "What is he's saying?" I hear Hannah ask Rory. "He's cursing!" Rory laughs. UGH!

We approach Erica's house minutes later and settle on the front step. "Do you want me to check this time?" Rory teases. _Yeah, go right ahead dip sh—_ "Can I help you?" we hear, and we turn around towards the street for the source of the question. A slender woman heavily resembling Erica stands next to a black sedan, twirling her keys at the tip of one of her fingers.

"Ah… yes" Hannah begins. "We're going door to door… um… there seems to be someone walking around after midnight knocking over trashcans. We just wanted to let you know… you know? Make sure everyone's okay…"

"Why thank you very much, young lady" the woman replies. "Hey, by any chance, do you have a daughter, named Erica?" Hannah replies. The woman smiles and nods. "Yes, do you know her?" "Yes, we go to school with her. She's wonderful… you look so much like her…" "Thank you… she gets it all from me." Hannah laughs. "Well, what about her dad, I'm sure she has to be somewhat like him?" Erica's mom sighs then unlocks her car. "Erica has never met her father," she says. We all fall silent.

"Thanks for the warning. It's getting late… you kids should get home" Says Erica's mom, and she opens her car door and sit inside. She places a hand to her forehead before giving us a faint smile and pulling off. The three of us share nervous glances. "I wonder what that was about…" Rory says, grabbing Hannah's hand.

Erica's mom looked sad. It doesn't seem like a case of a dead-beat father… more like… a lost one. "We better get back to the burrow," I say to them. They nod in agreement.

Hanna climbs onto Rory's back he and I start down the street, towards the woods. We're making fair time – the midnight air is pleasant now. It's cool, but not cold – like a pool after you take that very first _freezing _dip – it's manageable.

Running was just as fun as flying. The thrill was avoiding this and that, and watching Hannah freak out of her mind over the intense speed. We were approaching the tip of the woods when it happened.

It caught me across the throat. My body flipped over and tumbled backwards from the guillotine. Maybe it was that fact that I was fledging, or that I had been chopped in the throat by another vampire in mid-stride, but the incident hurt – a sensation I was convinced that vampires no longer felt.

Three vampires – the one that attacked me, coupled with the one that snatched Hannah off Rory's back, along with the one that knocked out Rory with a haymaker the second after, mugged us. I stood up… barely – I felt broken. Everything felt broken. I staggered towards Rory, struggling with the painful twinge in my leg that hampered me. That's when another vamp punched me in the back of the head, and I fell onto my face, gasping for air – air that I no longer needed.

I don't recall much… My surroundings faded in and out… I heard screams… cries… and in seconds… everything fell silent. I felt someone grab me around the collar and turn me over. "Here!" Hannah cried, forcing her wrist onto my gaping mouth.

At first, I only tasted skin… but then… I tasted it. I tasted blood. The feeling was exhilarating. It felt like being born again – all of the pain and weariness in my body faded, and my senses exploded, and I sat up. It all hit me at once – I was forced to take in the scene. I was a full vampire. It was Hannah and me… no other vampires…

… and no Rory

* * *

><p>Next<p>

A Potion For The Hunted Pt.4

* * *

><p><strong>The Thank You's. If you've ever reviewed this story, here is your personal thank you :)<strong>

E-Sara fa - Thank u for being my first reviewer for this story :)

bookbabe68 - Thank u, i thought it was alright lol

Anonymous - I didn't stop... i kept going... just for u!

karate-cookie - Thank u... and i indeed will write more :)

louis - Hey what's up. You read alot of my stories... thanks for hanging in with all of them and leaving all of the great reviews

PercyJacksonBooklover - Thanks... and he did become a vampire ;)

anon - loved u

karate-cookie - Closer and closer and closer...

louis - I didn't even know Ethan had it in him

Barnny - Thanks. Sorry you were confused... the best way to put it... they were just... canoodiling

etharah93 - I was born in 93 ;) thanks for reading all of my vamp stories! I really appreciate u.

Xtasy - Yep, angsty! lol I was awesome... i just can't write em like i used to :(

etharah93 - naw, they're going to stand together through it all... promise!

anon - You're awesome, just awesome

louis - Ya, ikr... that kinda sucked

22 random ninja 22 - You're awesome, like anon :o

etharah93 - Ya... she had to... that's love. Yeah, Jesse is a jerk. lol even though i wrote it lol

etharah4everandevever - Yea, she loves him... They look good together btw. I'll always write for guys like u!

etharah93 - I'll always mention the ppl who enjoy what i write :)

louis - Yea, i like their relationship too :)

22 random ninja 22 - Again, you're awesome. btw... you're awesome :)

anon - Thanks alot, and i promise ill be more frequent. Still got a while to go.

Anonymous - Thanks, and i will... i promise

louis - ikr... more than i thought he would lol

etharah93 - I know... :( i missed it too. It's just been rocky. Ya, i like the Ethan and Sarah are, and Rory always lonely. He needed a break :)

etharah4everandever - K, you got it!

1superfanmbav - It loves you back

etharah93 - Thanks... you represent amazingness... and I'll try... i promise.

jazzybizzle - looooooooooooving you!

Crow - u got it

etharah4everandever - You're perfect, and im going to give u more

jacob-nessie4ever - Thanks! I tried to make it sound pretty good. Thanks alot

jacob-nessie4ever - :( i feel bad for writing that now...

jazzybizzle - Oh yea... gotta raise that bar

etharah93 - Ya, i thought it would be fun from her side... and it was.

NO ONE - No prob... just cause you asked... no really I wasn't going to write it yet

ANTfarmfanatic - I knowwwwww

jacob-nessie4ever - ikr. I can't even handle that much suspense... and I'm the writer!

purplecrazed - Think so? Thanks ;)

etharah93 - I know... don't make me feel sad.

SarahAndEthanLover21 - :) :) :) Thanks... I'm flattered. I'm really glad you enjoyed, and it's only going to get better because of readers like you :)

jhjjh - Hey, those are my intitials! Thief! j/k ill try jhjjh

ceow - Ill try my best, I promise

ya man - Today? Come on... alright... ya man!

xJessy03 luvs her SHIPPINGSx - Thanks, your pen name is awesomer.

ANTfarmfanatic - That's one of the nicest things anyone has ever said to me... or for the matter, typed. Thank you... it's hard but you guys make it strive for a good job

etharah93 - I know... i know... i know... :( you're right. You deserve more chapters. It was short because this multichap is gonna be like... FIVE PARTS! :) I can't wait myself

ReviewerDWJ - Thanks, really that's a really big accomplishment. I hope you like the rest of it!

CommentsGalore7777 - My reveiwers, I.E. u keep getting better and better :)

etharah4everandever - Thank you! Alright... fine... you win!

StarryEyedxx - Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much. Just cause you asked, here you go!

* * *

><p><strong>Thank You Guys<strong>


	15. Sarah's Interlude: Theatrical Edition

_DISCLAIMER :__ JLevi Is Of No Affilliation With __-_

_My Babysitter's a Vampire __ Télétoon_

_Disney Channel __Fresh TV_

_* __This is simply imagination :D_

_Sarah's Interlude *Theatrical Edition*_

* * *

><p><strong>* Wednesday * 10:45 PM – Liana's Burrow<strong>  
><em>Sarah's POV<em>

_Following the Ambush on Hannah, Rory, and Ethan_

**Rain pours down outside the corridors of a singed dwelling. **

_* Drip  
>* Drop<em>

**Through a shattered window – sunrays adorn **

**they lie on the air the way surf boards do the ocean**

~ They say that worrying too much is bad for your soul. ~

~ and that it could age you. ~

– well, I wonder if that applies to those like me. The undead – I can't age, but indeed, right now I'm worrying like a hooker at the clinic. Ethan and the others aren't home, and they should have been – We were expecting to see them here at the Burrow when we arrived, but Wes' dead body was the only one waiting on us.

_* Drip  
>* Drop<em>

**The charred furniture – from the blackened dresser –**

**to the love seat so singed that it might crumble in, like a burnt biscuit – **

***the dust of a thousand empty nights*  
><strong>**settles in on sarah**  
>like mosquitos<br>on skin

I don't like this, I swear – my walls fell down when Jesse hurt Ethan, but everything got better when he introduced me to the idea of Etharah. But it always happens – misery is evident in my life, like fish are to the sea – Benny's Grandma is gone, and there's something in the back of my mind telling me that Ethan and the others are in trouble. They just have to be – it wouldn't be right if they weren't – and that's the screwed up part about it.

_* Drip  
>* Drop<em>

**she starts to hear them… – the drops**

**there's this strange inkling from the rear corner of Sarah's mind… – as if, she's heard these drops before.**

"Have you heard from them?" Erica asks every second that she passes me in the living room. The anxiety? – the anxiety has prevented me from speaking for the last twenty minutes – so I just shake my head, _"no."_

At the gesture, I see a battlefield of emotions and confusion awaken in her – whether to join me as a sit cross-legged on the couch, or to just move on… leaving me in my whirlpool of misery. I'll take the whirlpool of misery, for sure – no need to sugar coat any of this with friendly words of positivity.

I remain on the couch with trembling legs beneath me. A ball of worry enters my stomach, and it twists and thrashes around violently, causing it to ache. I sit alone, and with the lights off – hoping that any second, Ethan and the others would come bursting through the door, laughing or something, and then I would take the opportunity to jump all over him… to scold him for taking so long… to kiss him for being alive. I'm always hopeful.

**well… when you're looking through a living room window to the forest outside, and all you can see is a rotting vampire that reminds you that your love is out there… possibly hurt, or dead… all you can do is hope**

"They're going to come, Sarah," says Benny, but he doesn't mean it… he's just being a good friend. That's what I would do. Lie. Even though he and I know the danger, and even though many of us live blind to it, I'd rather lie and pretend everything is fine – and leave myself open… for death to come and get me.

~ what would you do ~

* * *

><p>Next: A Potion For The Haunted Pt. 4<p> 


	16. A Potion For The Haunted Pt 4

_Thank God as Always. Thank you, to all of my readers._

_Thank you jazzybizzle_

_**A Potion For The Hunted Pt.4**_

* Thursday * 12:04 AM – Liana's Burrow  
><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_**Following the Ambush on Hannah, Rory, and Ethan**_

I open my eyes and swear that I'm dreaming… but I'm awake. It was all a dream… it was so real, so vivid. I sit up and take notice of my surroundings. Within this room there are no lights – yet – moonlight illuminates my cave through a torched window. Over my lap, moon rays lie, and I play with them. A thunderous crackle rings outside, and they startle me – however after coming to the conclusion that it was storming outside, I relax a bit.

The worst part about it – I can't even tell you what's the worst part about – from having a dream I really don't understand that totally creeped the _hell _out of me… or waking up realizing… Ethan isn't home. I don't like this, I swear – my walls fell down when Jesse hurt Ethan, but everything got better when he introduced me to the idea of Etharah. But it always happens – misery is evident in my life, like fish are to the sea – Benny's Grandma is gone, and there's something in the back of my mind telling me that Ethan and the others are in trouble. They just have to be – it wouldn't be right if they weren't – that's the screwed up part about it.

I swallow the ferocious lump growing in my throat, and I shift my weight to the edge of the bed. Thunder roars in from outside, making me even that more anxious.  
><em>"Have you heard from any of them?"<br>_I hear Erica ask – but she's not here in my bedroom. "Chuck it up to _vampire super senses,_" I mutter halfheartedly before standing. There's no reply from Benny – to my knowledge, the three of us are the only ones here, so he must not be in the mood to speak.

'_weeereee….!'_

My bedroom door opens with a piercing screech as I step outside. Rubbing my head, I head towards the staircase. From the upstairs hallway, I look over the railing and see Benny and Erica _fraternizing_ in the hallway downstairs. In hush tones, I hear, _"No, there's no way I'm letting you do this by yourself!" _Erica's scolding Benny for something I'm not too sure about now.

"_So what am I supposed to do, Erica?" _says Benny. "Um, let me come with you, moron…" she snaps back. Benny breathes a frustration sigh and nods in agreement to Erica. _"THANK YOU!" _she nags. A long pause falls between them. They're up to something. The whole kitchen thing was enough, you know, but a little expected. This, on the other hand, is straight up crazy. What are they _up _to?

"_Is Sarah still asleep?" _Benny asks. Erica shakes her head slowly. "You want to fill her in? You know how worried she gets…" "I know, I know…" says Erica. "But Sarah's been a little out of it lately. She's tough, but I don't think she can handle too much more of this."

"Eh HMM…" – the sound of me dramatically clearing my throat. Theirs heads snap towards my general direction. "Sarah…we –" "Save it, Benny! You two don't have to worry about me, I'm fine." The nerve of Erica. She has no idea the type things I go through. But I have _way _too much pride – there's no way I'm going to allow them to believe I'm weak.

I fold my arms and strut past them to the living room – oblivious to their attempts at communication. There I plant myself on the couch… and wait.

**12:48 AM – Liana's Burrow**

**Rain pours down outside the corridors of a singed dwelling. **

_* Drip  
>* Drop<em>

**Through a shattered window – moonrays adorn **

**they lie on the air the way surf boards do the ocean**

~ They say that worrying too much is bad for your soul. ~

~ and that it could age you. ~

– well, I wonder if that applies to those like me. The undead – I can't age, but indeed, right now I'm worrying like a hooker at the clinic. Ethan and the others aren't home, and they should have been – We were expecting to see them here at the Burrow when we arrived, but Wes' dead body was the only thing waiting on us.

_* Drip  
>* Drop<em>

**The charred furniture – from the blackened dresser –**

**the love seat so singed that it might crumble in, like a burnt biscuit – **

***the dust of a thousand empty nights*  
><strong>**settles in on sarah**  
>like mosquitos<br>on skin

"Have you heard from them?" Erica asks every second that she passes me in the living room. The anxiety? – the anxiety has prevented me from speaking for the last twenty minutes – so I just shake my head, _"no."_

At the gesture, I see a battlefield of emotions and confusion awaken in her – whether to join me as a sit cross-legged on the couch, or to just move on… leaving me in my whirlpool of misery. I'll take the whirlpool of misery, for sure – no need to sugar coat any of this with friendly words of positivity.

I remain on the couch with trembling legs beneath me. A ball of worry enters my stomach, and it twists and thrashes around violently, causing it to ache. I sit alone and with the lights off – hoping that any second, Ethan and the others would come bursting through the door, laughing or something, and then I would take the opportunity to jump all over him… to scold him for taking so long… to kiss him for being alive. I'm always hopeful.

"They're going to come, Sarah," says Benny, but he doesn't mean it… he's just being a good friend. That's what I would do. Lie. Even though he and I know the danger, and even though many of us live blind to it, I'd rather lie and pretend everything will be fine – and leave myself open… for it to come and get me.

_**KNOCK – KNOCK – KNOCK**_

Three lashings upon the door. My extraordinary, however often misleading vampire instincts allow me to realize this. I'm off my feet and racing toward it – moments later – I'm opening the front door – and Ethan and Hannah are there.

"You're okay!" I scream. "Hi Sarah," he says nervously. Hannah steps past him and runs off towards the staircase. "Ethan… I was so _worried…_" I admitted, on the verge of tears. "It's okay" he assures me. I know I have to believe him… he wouldn't let us move past this any other way. Instead of reaching out and clinging to him the way my heart was _screaming _for me to do, I took a step backwards and allowed him entrance.

"What's the matter with Hannah?" I ask as he stumbles in. "– and where's Rory? And why Are You HURT!?" Ethan's gaze falls on mine with outstanding sincerity. "Can we talk?"

Upstairs, he and I lock ourselves within the confines of our bedroom. "Tell me what happened," I demand. "I am…" he replies. I cross my arms again, waiting with the upmost impatience. "Well…"

Ethan glances at me from the corner of his eye as he slips off his shoes and jacket. "We got jumped," he says simply. "Jumped… by who?" I began. "Ugh – I don't even have to ask… do I?..." I put my hand to my forehead – under the realization that of course, it was Jesse.

Ethan grabs my free hand and steers me towards the bed. "Sit" he says. I listen. "How about I tell you what happened...?"

I nod my head and relinquish a smile of gratitude. "Thank you." Ethan chuckles at my over-anxiety and begins to tell me what he remembers.

"_Okay. Well first off, everyone back home, is fine. We checked in on everyone we could think of. I got a chance to see Jane one last time… anyway, this is what I remember."_

_~ Hanna climbs onto Rory's back when it's time for us to go. We start running towards the woods. We were making really good time. It wasn't even that cold outside anymore. _

_Running was just as fun as flying. The thrill was avoiding this and that, and watching Hannah freak out of her mind over the intense speed. We were approaching the tip of the woods when it _

_caught me across the throat. My whole body flipped over – somebody… a vampire knocked me down._

_There were three vampires in all. The one that got me… I believe it was Gord, but I don't remember anything about the other two... They kidnapped Rory..._

_I don't recall much else, though… My surroundings faded in and out… I heard screams… cries… and in seconds… everything fell silent. Hannah grabbed me around the collar... she made me drink..._

_At first, I only tasted skin… but then… I tasted it. I tasted blood. The feeling was exhilarating! It felt like being born again – all of the pain and weariness in my body faded, and my senses exploded, and I sat up. It all hit me at once – I was forced to take in the scene. I was a full vampire. It was Hannah and me… no other vampires…_

… _and no Rory_

Ethan returned from his reminisce and planted his gorgeous eyes on mine. "T-That was some story…" I said desperately. He returned the gesture with a weary smile. "So… you're not a fledgling anymore…?" I ask, fiddling with the hem on his t-shirt, purposely ignoring his gaze.

Ethan shook his head. "Nope." "Oh Ethan, I'm sorry!" I said, wrapping my arms around him. I couldn't help it, I felt guilty. "Everything's okay honey, we're going to get him back. I'm okay," he says, holding me. Then that boyish swagger emerges and I can't help but melt inside of him. "Being a full-on vampire isn't _that _bad, I guess," he says, and I reply with a silly face before poking my tongue out at him.

"I'm going to go check on Hannah…" I whisper to him as he starts to let me go. Ethan kisses me on the cheek before kicking back in our bed and sending me off on my way. "Hehehehe…" I giggle as I step out into the hallway.

I'm really about to go snoop in on everybody's business. The other two bedrooms are upstairs with me, so I don't have to travel far to get any sort of scoop. I tip-toe slowly towards Hannah's room, but from within I hear silent sobs radiating off the walls and change course. "Poor girl…" I whisper to myself, remembering what happened to Rory, Hannah's new boyfriend... I should mention.

I figured I would give Hannah time to settle in before bombarding her with a heap load of questions. "Guess I'll go downstairs" I said to myself. As I crept-toed down the staircase, I imagined piano chords playing in tune with my footsteps – I felt like such a snooper!

Benny and Erica took my place on the couch when Ethan and Hannah showed up, so I figured I'd know where to find them.

"Hey, Sarah" Erica says as I enter the living room. "How's Ethan?" asks Benny. "Hi guys. He's fine" I reply as I take seat on the sofa adjacent to them. "That's good" Erica, says, and she glumly returns her attention back to Benny. "Look, you guys… I'm sorry I was mean to you earlier… I've just been stressing out a lot lately."

"It's okay, Sarah… no harm no foul" Erica replies. "Yeah" Benny nods. As an easy change of subject, I figured it best to fill them in on Rory.

"Ethan's okay," I say. – Their shoulders drop a little, so they're a little less tense, but they're eyes constantly rise and fall… so they're nervous about something. "Someone kidnapped Rory…" I confess. Benny and Erica's eyes rise in astonishment, but fall when they land upon one another...

"Erica, could you give Benny and I a second?... I would like to talk to him in _private_." Erica's expression turns sour as she glares at me. She knows that I know that she's up to something, and I know I could never get her to tell me. Erica squeezes Benny on the knee and looks at him with brute intimidation. She's warning him – warning him not to spill their secretive little beans. I don't know if she successfully got her point across, but she succeeded in scaring the crap out of hm.

"Fine…" she utters, looking back at me. Then, she stands up and walks away.

"I need your help Benny…" I whisper once I'm sure that Erica's not within listening vicinity. "What's up" he replies. "Okay… I had this dream…" I begin. It's enough to capture his attention, for he sits up straight and appears interested.

"I wanted to ask you about it… I figured you could help me out with it…" "What did you dream about?" Benny asks. "Well… okay. Okay… okay… this is kind of awkward… but… when Ethan I… _touch… _each other… (Benny clenches his stomach.) when Ethan and I start… getting… _freaky… –" _

"Sarah, _really_? Gross!" "Come on, Benny!... come on… bear with me." I certainly didn't feel like having this conversation with BENNY, of all people! "When we… do those types of things… I feel… feel something take over me. I feel these real… _intense… _urges – " "SARAH!" Benny complains. "BENNY!" I warn. "Okay…"

"Good. When we do those types of things, I sometimes feel these strong urges for him. Now, earlier today, while I was sleeping, I saw this… version of me… that likes these urges. I spoke to her…"

Benny sat back against the couch and crossed his legs. "My grandma told me this story one time, about dreams. She told me… dreams… they _always _pull from real life experiences. She said, our innermost desires find ways to reflect themselves in our dreams."

"Inner-most desires. That can't be Benny. I don't _want _Ethan in the way this… different version of me does. She wants to… _have _him… I want to start a family with him…"

"That's all I know about dreams… I never really looked into them before…" he confesses. "Okay… thanks Benny," I reply glumly as I shift uncomfortably in my seat.

"If you ask me, Sarah… I think you should tell Ethan about your dream… he _is _the _seer_… you know." I nod my head in understanding as he gets up to find Erica. "Hey… what are you and Erica up to?" I beckon as he reached the door. "Pssh… not a chance…" Benny laughs and throws the bit over his shoulder before trotting off to find his temptress.  
><em>Damn<em>

The floorboards creek – one as a time as I slowly make my way towards the hallway. My next stop – Ethan and I's room. The steps – hhmp… well they're no better they creek just as much as the floors do – leaving me with a ghostly, empty feeling from the head down. _Imagine _that.

As I approach the top of the stairs… something grasps the foremost of my attention…

_* Drip  
>* Drop<em>

And I can't be dreaming. I just can't be dreaming right now.

My heart drops to the lowermost part of my stomach.

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

"No…" I relinquish in a whisper.

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _**wanted**…

I clutch the nearest wall and lean on it for support. These voices… these voices… I can recall hearing these voices whenever I was about to have one of those crazy dreams.

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _**wanted**…

I dash down the hallway– refusing to allow Alter Ego a chance at my mind. I need to find Ethan, for I've fallen for her tricks _far _too many times.

I reach out for the doorknob and grab the handle. _Ouch! _– it's as cold as an iceberg!

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _**wanted**…

"NO!" I say a little louder. I muster up some courage and grab the doorknob. It opens with a twist. I step inside the room and look for Ethan on the bed, ready to tell him _everything _that's happening to me…and – he wasn't there.

_'Sarah…'_

"– Alter Ego…"

..


	17. Ethara's Army: Pt 2

Of Course, i would like to thank God, for all of his blessings. And of course, this story wouldn't be anything without the people who read and follow it... thank you guys. Lastly, a bg thank you to my fiance. I love you baby.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ethara's Army Pt. 2<strong>_

* Thursday * 12:30 AM – Liana's Burrow  
><strong>Sarah's POV<strong>

_**Following Sarah's Encounter With Alter Ego**_

_***Previously***_

I dash down the hallway– refusing to allow Alter Ego a chance at my mind. I need to find Ethan, for I've fallen for her tricks _far _too many times.

I reach out for the doorknob and grab the handle. _Ouch! _– it's as cold as an iceberg!

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _wanted…

"NO!" I say a little louder. I muster up some courage and grab the doorknob. It opens with a twist. I step inside the room and look for Ethan on the bed, ready to tell him _everything _that's happening to me…and – he wasn't there.

'_Sarah…'_

"Alter Ego…"

..

**Okay… Well At Least That's What I thought.**

Okay, none of this is starting to make any sense. I mean… I could have sworn that Alter Ego was standing before me as I opened our bedroom door – but it was just Ethan. "You okay?" he questions worryingly as I stumble into him. "Y-Yea… I'm fine," I lie as I irritably glance over his shoulder. "What's the matter, Sarah? You seem like you've just saw a ghost or something…" he admits.

Swallowing my nerve, I grab Ethan around the wrist and begin to pull him towards the door. "I need to talk to you," I say, – as confirmation, my king smiles and gestures towards the door. "Thank you…" I whisper, and I lead him out into the hallway.

I pause before reaching the staircase, ensuring that no one trailing around the house would be able to hear our conversation. "Okay…" I start as he and I take the stairs. " – I've been having these dreams" I finish as we step outside onto the backyard patio.

"Dreams? Dreams about what?" "Well… there's this woman. She looks just like me… She keeps reappearing and reappearing, and every time I see her, she tells me that I gave her what she wanted…"

"And what did she want?" he asks, and honestly, I'm afraid to tell him. "Sarah… Sarah? What did she want from you?" "Ethan, she wanted you…" He takes a step back, completely astonished from my answer. "She wanted me?" he questions in disbelief. "Em hm…" I say as I nod my head.

"How did she get me?" He asks. "I have no idea. But that's what she tells me – that's what she says every time." "She talks to you?" he asks. I shake my head under the contemplation. "No, well… she does sometimes. Most of the times… I just hear… I just hear these voices. There's only been a few times that she actually_ spoke _to me."

"When was the last time you've seen her in one of your dreams?" he asks. "– just now. When we were upstairs…" Ethan doesn't reply – he leans against the railing of our patio for support and soaks it all in. "So, you don't have to necessarily be asleep, to see this… woman?" "Right… Alter Ego… I think that's her name," I confess. "Alter Ego…" he repeats, eyeing me skeptically. "Yeah…" I confess. "Guilty…"

"I have an idea," he mutters surprisingly. "You have an idea? What is it?" I beckon. "Do you think… do you think there's any way possibly that _we _could go inside one of your dreams? Together?" "Iono…" I say as I shrug my shoulders. "I don't know Ethan, most of the times that I actually have these _dreams,_ well… they're more like hallucinations. I don't know if we will able to jump into my hallucination. Besides, I can't predict whenever I'm going to have an hallucination."

Imagine the dilemma – a lust-obsessed demon enjoys playing patty-cake with your sanity – and the worst part about it… I still haven't figured that part out exactly… so maybe I'll just start with _ALL _of this bullshit as being the worst.

"I think it's at least worth a try," Ethan says calmly. "You do?" I reply. Ethan nods his head, and before allowing the chance of rebuttal, he reaches down into his pocket. "What are you doing?" I ask skeptically. "Pshh… Nosey!" he smiles. "Ugh!"

It's more than comforting to know that even through all of this, Ethan will still go to bat for me. "Benny" Ethan says through his cell. There's a short pause (––––––) "Me and Sarah are going out, for a bite…" he finishes. "Alright… we won't be long… bye."

"A _bite, _Casanova?" I question – smiling erratically. "Yeah… a bite. Scared?" he says, brushing past me. (eye-roll). "Whatever, Ethan… where are we going?" "Somewhere… somewhere not here…" he horribly explains. Ethan grabs me by the hand as I make up my mind to nag him to death… and the next second… we're off. At his side, I follow Ethan's lead as we soar across the moonlit sky – to where – I don't know. But right now, anywhere but here would be nice.

"Look at those trees!" Ethan screams to be heard over the gusting winds. "I see them!" I reply. "They're so beautiful… just like you!" Aww… Ethannn. "Aw… thanks… loser…" I reply, shyly finding his gaze. Ethan simply smiles back at me – a smile so sincere and heartwarming that for the moment, it washes away all of my worries.

Ethan and I touchdown minutes later off the coast. "The beach?" I ask as we cross onto the sand. "Yeah…" The weather out tonight is inviting – a relief from the freezing winds of Whitechapel around this time of year. "What are we doing here?" I ask as we approach the ocean. "Iono… I figured you need a little breathing air – a break from all of it."

Ethan always understands me – I could never doubt or discredit him on that. The sand buries my little feet with every passing step. It's so _relaxing_ – like sunbathing at the pool, even though you're risking a _serious _tan… you just can't stop. "Thank you, Ethan" I say as he joins me near the water. "You're welcome, Sarah."

Minutes pass. Ethan and I stare lovingly across the shore out into the star-spangled ocean. We make no noise – but it's pleasant this way. But like I told you… misery is evident in my life. During the times in which I believe I'm safe… when I believe I'm free… this stupid ass lifestyle seems to drag me right back underneath.

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

"Oh no…" I gasp. Ethan looks down at me.

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

"Sarah? You okay?" he asks. "Do you hear that?" I question, but he shakes his head. "E-Ethan… I think it's happening!" I whisper. "What? What one of your dreams?" "Yea" I nod, swallowing the anxiety forming beneath my throat. "How do you know?" he asks. "These noises… c-crows. I hear crows. The same crows from the graveyard…" Ethan blinks at me. "The graveyard?"

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _**wanted**…

"Ethan… I think I'm hallucinating…" I say, clinging on to his closest arm for support. "Do you see her? Do you see Alter Ego?" Ethan asks. I shake my head. "No, I don't see anyone besides you."

_it's your Fault…_

_Sarah…_

_you released me…_

_you gave me what I _**wanted**…

"B-But I hear her. _'It's your fault. Sarah… you released me. You gave me what I wanted.'_" I repeat – and everything falls silent.

"Well… well… well… look at what we have here…"

Ethan and I turn on the spot. "Jesse!" I spit out his name with utter disgust. "What are you doing here?" Jesse approaches me and Ethan – from only God knows where – and stands before us. "Well, this sure isn't the welcoming committee, now is it?" "Kill yourself, _coward_" says Ethan. Jesse returns with a halfhearted sarcastic smile and skips his teeth. "Shut up… haven't I kicked _your _ass enough times already?"

"Ethan, NO!" I say as he swings for Jesse. "Luckily, he missed" Jesse says, returning his attention to me. "Why do you bother, Sarah?" "What are you talking about?" "Why are still with this clown – this mockery of a man. He can't take care of you Sarah. He can't do for you, the things that I can do. He can't provide you with the things that I can provide you with."

"Not interested!" I say. Jesse shrugs his shoulders. "Your wish. I can't make up your mind for you. Nevertheless, let me tell you something, Sarah… soon… I will be king of this world. All of those wishing to trifle with me will be eliminated. Under me, this world will be reborn – made only for the supreme. And you… you will always have a throne at my side. You and me Sarah… we could do wonderful things. We could start a family… I know how bad you want to start a family…"

"How in the hell do you expect _us _to have a family, Jesse" I demand. "The same way that you expect to have a child with _him…_" he says, gesturing towards Ethan. "Not a chance…" – and he laughs… almost as if he's mocking me. He simply… laughs.

"Enough of this!" Ethan says – with the force of earthquake, he stands strong, face to face with Jesse. "I've had enough of you dictating our lives. You will not assume _any _type of power over this world as long as I'm breathing. Heed my word, Jesse. I will slaughter you myself…"

"Then make your move, Casanova" Jesse says. In Ethan's eyes, I see the portrait of a million emotions – sadness, worry, fear, anger… love…

"Let's go Sarah," Ethan says, and he grabs me around the wrist. "Hey, Ethan…" says Jesse as we make to fly away. "You don't have long…" he finishes, and in an instant, Jesse's gone – in the same manner in which he came – within the blink of an eye – he's gone.

"You okay?" Ethan asks – his grip on me tightens with every passing second. "I'm okay…" I assure him. But I can see it in his eyes – Ethan meant every word he spoke to Jesse. "You okay bay?" I ask, wrapping an arm around his waist. "Yeah… I need to talk to Benny. I have a plan… we need to get Rory back…"

"What's your plan?" I ask, curiously, all the while checking over my shoulder for any signs of Jesse or Alter Ego. "I'll explain later…" he says. Ethan snakes an arm around my waist in return and gently brings us both to ascent. He looks at me, almost as for confirmation, and says. "But… it's going down."

* * *

><p>Next: A War in Whitechapel: It's Going Down<p> 


	18. A War In WC: It's Going Down

**Thank God For His Many Blessings**

* * *

><p><em>Okay... It's about that time that things start to get serious.<em>

* * *

><p><em><strong>A War In WC – It's Going Down<strong>_

_**Following Sarah and Ethan's Encounter With Jesse**_

_***Previously***_

"Enough of this!" Ethan says – with the force of an earthquake, he stands strong, face to face with Jesse. "I've had enough of you dictating our lives. You will not assume _any _type of power over this world as long as I'm breathing. Heed my word, Jesse. I will slaughter you myself…"

"Let's go Sarah," Ethan says, and he grabs me around the wrist. "Hey Ethan…" says Jesse as we make to fly away. "You don't have long…" he finishes, and in an instant, Jesse's gone – in the same manner in which he came – within the blink of an eye – he's gone.

What's your plan?" I ask, curiously, all the while checking over my shoulder for any signs of Jesse or Alter Ego. "I'll explain later…" he says. Ethan snakes an arm around my waist in return and gently brings us both to ascent. He looks at me, almost as for confirmation, and says, "But… it's going down."

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 2:15 AM – Liana's Burrow<br>**Sarah's POV**

Ethan and I arrived at the burrow shortly after we ran into Jesse. We planned to alert the others, however, upon making it home, we realized that no one was there. "I'm going upstairs – chill in the bed until someone else makes it home. Coming?" Ethan asks as we step inside. "I'm okay… I'll be on the patio… fresh air…"

Ethan nodded and kissed me before turning to trudge up the staircase. "Ahh…" I released a sigh and made my way down the hallway – all of this is really taking a lot out of me. I mean, I'm a vampire, but I've never felt _this _exhausted.

I slide open the patio door and step outside into the night air. It's cool out – a refreshing cool that reminds me of diving into a swimming pool on a hot day – just what I needed. In the distance, raindrops splatter amongst the marsh and leaves of the forest that is the Burrow's back yard. It's been a while since I actually enjoyed the sound of rain. It's funny – life has a way of tearing you down – of pulling you away from the simple childhood things that used to make you happy. I look up into the sky and I give thanks – through this midst of this obstacle in my life, I haven't changed… and I have Ethan.

Near the patch of damp grass at which the forest begins, fireflies illuminate the yard – reminding me of the few times I used to enjoy with my family, catching and releasing fireflies _all _evening long until our fingers were sore.

As I reminisce, I stand there, arms leeching on the railing for support, _night_ dreaming about all of the things my parents and me used to do together. I remember it _all_, and as I stand here, alone in my memory of what used to be, a tear, one as glimmering as the shiniest diamond under this moonlight, trickles from the corner of my eye, all the way down until it falls off the climax of my cheek.

_and then I clench my stomach – for it has never quivered as it does now…_

_and then I clench my mouth – for I fear the worst_

_puke ever on the verge_

_of spewing_

And then it's over - add that to the list of _All Things Sarah_. At that moment, I can't help but think of Ethan's vision and our baby girl, Ethara… Ethara..? and my mind reverts to its classic limbo – I just can _not _be preg—"

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

My eyes snap over the railing and I stare blankly into the forest. I can't fight the urge - I'm to the point where I'll crack if I have another hallucination without Ethan at my side. I build up the nerve to run upstairs, but then… I hear her _scream._

I recognize Erica's voice in an instant, and before my worn out brain could process anything that I was about to do, I leap over the railing and I'm dashing through the forest. Next to me, two large feet plant in the marsh with a loud _thud, _and I look up to find Ethan.

"Ethan?" I ask as he runs with me. "I heard her scream too," he replies, and I nod and run alongside him through the depths of our back yard. "What do you think could have happened!?" Ethan calls out to me. "I don't even want to think about it!" I call back as I hurdle a bush.  
>"Nice hop."<br>"Thanks."

"_BENNNNY!" _Erica cries aloud. "Erica!" I shout into the darkness. "This way!" Ethan says, capturing my attention. "I don't think she's that far!" Ethan and I race through the forest until we come across a clearing. At this clearing, Erica kneels before a branchless tree – clutching her stomach – crying erratically. "Erica! What's wrong?" I ask as I flash to her side. Erica slowly brings her gaze to meet mine, and under the moonlight, I see a train wreck plastered across her expression.

"They… _killed _him!" she spits out, pointing to the branchless tree in the process. I look up, and so does Ethan, and together, we understand.

A body hangs – staked to the tree through the heart and by the wrists. Rory.

"_ohmy..God" _The words come out as hushed mush as I crumble at Erica's side. Ethan starts to approach the tree, but he can't manage – glumly, he looks away in defeat. "Erica… _how _did this happen?" I say once I'm able to fight through the sobs. "I don't _know…_" "Where's Benny?" Ethan asks as he kneels down next to me. "I don't that _either… _You guys I'm _so _afraid right now. They _killed _Rory!" "I know… I know…" Ethan says, but it doesn't help the mood. Not this time.

"Erica!" Benny calls out from the night, and in a manner of seconds he appears, spell book in hand, panting. "Is everything okay?" he asks as he settles in next to us. Erica endures an onslaught of silent cries and hiccups at his mention, and Ethan sighs.

"They got Rory, Benny." Benny blinks the confusion away and prepares to re ask the question. "They did what?" "Jesse… Jesse killed Rory. Look." As if he couldn't believe it – as if he thought that we were all playing some _sick _joke on him, Benny stands tall, smug, and struts over to the branchless tree. His breath catches on the air the way you would if you were on stage and your jeans ripped.

"We have to get out of here!" Benny says, surprisingly. "We do?" I ask, dumbfounded. "Yes! It's not safe here. They know that we crash here. How long will it be before they kill someone else we care about?" He argues. "Hannah's gonna freak!.." breathes Erica – I pat her on the shoulder as Ethan and I bring her to her feet. "Here" I say to Benny as I push Erica into his embrace. "Get all of your things and we'll meet you in the living room in five," I say to them as I grab Ethan around the wrist.

"Wait," he protests, and he pulls away from me. "What's the problem?" "We can't leave him like this…" he says, gesturing to Rory. "You're right" I agree. And he is – even though seeing Rory staked dead onto that tree made me want to freak the _hell _out, it wasn't right to just leave him."

"A proper burial" Benny whispers. Erica steps aside as Ethan nods in silent agreement. Together, they remove the three stakes bolting Rory to the tree and lie him down next to its trunk. "What better place than here?" Ethan says, and he and Benny locate the nearest tree limbs and start to dig Rory's grave. "What about Hannah?" Erica asks as they finish up. "She can't see this," I confess aloud. And it's true! – There's _no_ way we're going to able to break the news to Hannah without her having some sort of meltdown. Shit – I nearly had one myself.

Ethan and Benny quietly buried Rory minutes later after Erica and I gathered leaves and flowers to adorn his body. Tears streamed for the corners of our faces in unison as the final mound of dirt plopped into place. "Would anyone like to say anything… any memories?" Benny croaked as he and Ethan put in place a large rock for the tombstone. "I would…" said Ethan.

Ethan approached my side and snaked an around my waist before continuing. "Go ahead" I smiled. "I-I was so proud of Rory… for hooking up with Hannah. I honestly didn't believe he had it in him(We all shared a mournful laugh). He told me that he and Hannah just… stumbled into one another… you know. No… _do you like me… or would like to be my girlfriend _or anything like that. He said it was just… natural…"

"To Rory!" benny says, placing the nearest tulip on top of Rory's grave. "I remember the time when Rory just became a vamp. It was after the whole, party at Jesse's house, thing" I say. "He tried to come inside Ethan's bedroom, but Ethan's mom was coming upstairs. So… I kind of… pushed him out of the window… and he fell…" I confess. "Sarah!" whines Erica. "He was just learning how to fly!" I protest.

"Wait… what were you two doing in Ethan's room alone, anyway? I wasn't there," says benny. I cut him the death stare before anyone _else_ has the chance to elaborate. "Any_way!_ This is about Rory, you two, remember."

Erica and Benny share one of their stupid smirks of satisfaction before Ethan seizes the opportunity to change the subject. "To Rory!" he interjects, and he places another tulip on top of Rory's grave. "Anything else?" Benny says. No on replies, for we're immediately taken over by the horror of the situation.

"Let's just… say our goodbyes and get out of here," Ethan whispers. He rubs Rory's tombstone and wishes him goodbye before standing aside and allowing us to follow suite. "Goodbye Rory…" I whisper – a single tear falls and settles in next Ethan's tulip. "We will miss you."

I stand up and move aside to join Ethan. "Bye Rory…" Erica says, and she places a tulip of her own on top of Rory's grave. "Later Rory…" Benny says once Erica's with us. "I'm going to miss you buddy." Benny gives the tombstone an extra before rub standing up to face us – a look of pure vengeance and retribution takes over his expression – a look that ignites a fire inside of me – a look that ignites a fire inside of all of this.

"I'm going to make Jesse pay for what he did…" Benny mutters through clenched teeth. "No…" Erica says, leaving us to stand at his side. "_We're _going to make Jesse pay… together." "We can all make Jesse pay, we're a team," Ethan says, and Benny looks up at him. "I'm sorry E, but I have to do this myself. Jesse killed my grandmother… I want this. I _need _it." Benny and Ethan exchange a look of concern that only another boy could understand. "Alright… you guys be safe" Ethan says finally. Benny laughs to himself before exchanging glances with Erica. "Don't worry about us. You just make sure you look after Sarah when it's time to _kill _Alter Ego."

"Kill Alter Ego?" Erica asks. Ethan laughs, and in the process, his grip around my waist tightens – like the wildest man-eating boa. "You got it Benny." "Trust me. I've learned some things… Oh! And you might need this—" Benny reaches into his front pocket and removes from it a tattered piece of parchment. "It's enchanted. It's a map… of anywhere you want to go… or _need _to go… even places you could only see when you're… _dreaming._" At those words, Benny's eyes fall on mine, and there they remain until I have total understanding.

"Thank you," I reply, as he hands over the map. "But what about Hannah?" Ethan asks. "Hannah will be fine. I'll give you the details later, but she's home right now. She's safe." Ethan nodded with understanding and approached Benny for a hug. "Good luck..." Ethan says once they let go. "This is for Rory…" Benny replies, shaking his hand. "Well… I guess it's time for us to make that move, eh?" Benny says as he returns to Erica. "Yea… I'm ready." "Wait! What about your things in the burrow?" I interject. "We won't need them…" and with that, Benny grabs Erica around the wrist, and in a flash, they're _gone._

"_Take Care SARAH!" _I hear Erica cry as they make their Houdini, and I can't help but chuckle, even though we don't have the time to spare to even consider how in the hell they just vanished. "Well… my lady… you ready?" Ethan asks, and I grab him by the hand. "Yeah…" I reply, looking down at the map resting in my free hand. I swallow hard and except our fate. Feeding off the fire ignited in all of us, thanks to Benny, I channel that vampire _rage _and _anger _andshake off the fears involved with seeing Alter Ego.

"I'm ready…" I finally say, proudly. I unroll the parchment and look down into it. On it… I see a hillside. On that hillside… I see a crucifix, watching over the graveyard below the way a scarecrow does a cornfield. And on that crucifix…

I see Alter Ego.

* * *

><p><strong>As usual, I really appreciate everyone who reads this story. I really like it, and i'm glad you all do too.<strong>

* * *

><p>Next: A Potion For The Haunted Pt. 5: Benny &amp; Erica's Secretive Adventure<p> 


	19. APFTH:Benny and Erica's Secret Adventure

_**A Potion For The Haunted Pt.5 – Benny & Erica's Secret Mission**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Previously*<strong>_

"Enough of this!" Ethan says – with the force of an earthquake, he stands strong, face to face with Jesse. "I've had enough of you dictating our lives. You will not assume _any _type of power over this world as long as I'm breathing. Heed my word, Jesse. I will slaughter you myself…"

"Let's go Sarah," Ethan says, and he grabs me around the wrist. "Hey Ethan…" says Jesse as we make to fly away. "You don't have long…" he finishes, and in an instant, Jesse's gone – in the same manner in which he came – within the blink of an eye – he's gone.

What's your plan?" I ask, curiously, all the while checking over my shoulder for any signs of Jesse or Alter Ego. "I'll explain later…" he says. Ethan snakes an arm around my waist in return and gently brings us both to ascent. He looks at me, almost as for confirmation, and says, "But… it's going down."

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 12:05AM – Liana's Burrow – Before Sarah and Ethan's Encounter with Jesse.<strong><br>Erica's POV**

"Where did Sarah and Ethan just bolt of to?" Benny asks as he steps inside the bedroom. "I-I don't know… when did they leave?" Benny closes the door and approaches the bed in disbelief. "Just now, I thought you heard them?" Benny says as he sits down. I shake my head in doubt to mirror his disbelief and look down at my cell…

* * *

><p>12:11 1 UNREAD 3G -<br>No Signal

* * *

><p>"My signal's totally busted… I would have called them…" I reply sadly. "Who cares… that means we can finally make that <em>move <em>we've been trying to make… eh?" I'm drawn in to the waggle of Benny's eyebrows as he says this to me – and I'm hooked. "Sure. Now seems like… the perfect time" I surrender in agreement.

Over the last couple of days, Benny and I have been planning a trip to God knows where – he hasn't told me all of the details yet, but he promised that it would be the very best adventure of my life. And you know me… something like that sounds _way _too tempting to pass up – so you know I made him promise to drag me along.

"Good!" Benny hops off the mattress and leads me to the doorway. We're only two feet down the hall before nearly stampeding into Hannah. "Oops!" cries Benny. _"Sorry…" _she replies. "What's the matter with you, kid?" I manage to ask once she's gathered herself. "_Nothing, _Erica…" she scoffs. I roll my eyes – I couldn't care less about a _Hannah Price_ or whatever her dweebie little name might me.

"Where are you going, Rory?" Benny asks, fighting off a small fit of laughter. "Home. I'm going home. If you find Rory, _please _tell him that I said that it was fun here, and whatever, but there's only so much that a girl can take…" and with that, Hannah storms away like passerby – suitcase in hand – to where… I didn't care, but what a way to show compassion for your _MISSING BOYFRIEND!_

"That chick has always been weird…" I say as we take to the staircase. Benny looks at me hysterically and smiles; "She used to have the hots for Ethan." "The hots for Ehtan?" "Yeah… back when we were all taking yearbook photos. She had it bad" Benny replies. I look at him and nearly lose my gut from the sarcastic _laugh _building inside.

"She did not have it bad…"

Benny and I step out into the night – immediately my nostrils flare from the smell of moist pine and forestry. My vampire senses ignite from mingling with the likes of nature, for I've never smelt anything as refreshing as the midnight air. "Ahhh…." I breathe, and from the corner of my retina, I notice Benny doing the same.

"Refreshing, isn't it…" Benny nods in agreement before leading me out into the front yard. "I've got something to show you…" Benny says as he reaches into front pocket. From it, he removes a rolled pieced of parchment. "What's that?" "It's a map… I made it" he replies. "You made it? What do you mean, _'you made it?'_" "You see…" Benny begins as he unfolds the map and hands it over to me. "It's enchanted…" "Enchanted?"

"Yeah…" Benny replies. "But it's blank," I reply, staring down at the brownish piece of tattered paper. "Yeah, for now. Until…" Benny reaches out and grabs the map by two of its corners – "show, the Whitechapel, Ontario Mountain Range Reservation" he says aloud. I approach Benny's side to get a better view of what he's got going on. The parchment inks over, displaying a beautifully detailed display of the reservation near the mountains we visited. There, we encountered the two dead banshees you probably remember, and if my memory doesn't betray me… it was in that very cave where Jesse told us about Benny's Grandma.

Poor thing.

"We're going back to the mountains?' I ask once my curiosity about the map is satisfied "Yep…" Benny replies confidently. "What's there for us to find… we've already been there twice, and nothing…" "You're forgetting the whole reason I wanted to go back there in the first place, Erica." "I am?" I ask, confused.

"I'm confused," I admit. Benny scoffs and leads me over to the front porch – there we sit while he insists on explaining the lot to me in its entirety.

"Okay… do you remember the conversation we had the other day? I told you that I was on to something. That something… was this…" Benny reaches into another pocket and removes from it a folded piece of notebook paper. "Just how much can those pockets hold?" I ask – solely just to annoy him.

Benny hands over the folded piece of notebook paper and waits for me to open it. "They hold plenty, by the way" he muses as I make to unravel the paper.

_Vampire Nova_

"What's _'vampire nova?'_" Benny snatches the note from me and shoves it back within the confines of his jeans. "Something I came across the last time we were in the cave. At the time, we were looking for a potion, or something… so I just scribbled it down on that piece of paper…" "Okay… all that's fine, or whatever, but what exactly _is, _a vampire nova" I interject, losing patience.

"Well, I didn't read _much _about it the last time we were there, but I read enough. I think it's our answer, _everybody's _answer to defeating Jesse and his flock, and Alter Ego…" "_Who's_ Alter Ego? You said that name to Sarah." "Alter Ego… belongs to Sarah…" he says to me, and I'm completely taken aback. "Sarah has an alter ego?" "No, Alter Ego, is the name… the name of a _demon. _Sarah sees her while she's dreaming sometimes…"

wow…

"She never told me that," I admit, a little bummed. "I think it's only starting to happen to her – I mean, she just told me about ten minutes ago…"

oh…

"Well, anyway… Erica… I believe that Sarah is the key for us to win this war…" Benny interrupts my train of thought and pulls my mind from within its limbo. "I think Sarah is the Vampire Nova."

"BENNY! What _is _a vampire nova?" Benny smiles at me with a mixed sense of anticipation and uncertainty. "I don't know."

"Well… that sure helps a lot, you think?" I reply, a little overly-sarcastically. "Yeah, it does actually – 'cause now that you've mentioned it, I believe that Sarah and Ethan are on their way to _see _Alter Ego… and if we can get that book from that cave _tonight_, then we'll have our advantage."

I look at Benny with a sense to mirror his utter anticipation – boy, geeks sure know how to excite a girl.

I stand up and take the map back from Benny. "So what's our next move, captain?" "We leave…" Benny replies simply, and I'm convinced, for Benny stands to mirror my posture, brings himself to a small ascent, and instructs: "Whisper, _'Route To.'_"

I look down at the map and do as I am told. _"Route To!" _I whisper, and as I mutter the incantation, the display of the reservation turns completely blank, leaving only a solid, black arrow pointing north of our general direction. "Shall we?" he asks, extending his hand out for me to except. "Let's do it!"

Benny and I take to the sky, flying in whichever direction the arrow leads us – for as we do so, it constantly changes. "Benny… you're flying… when did you drink human blood?" I ask with pure curiosity. The wind whips at my eyes – causing me to blink more than I've ever had to since my change – and it's terribly _uncomfortable_. "Um… I kinda snuck a drink from your stash, baby…" he confesses – but what do I care… at least now, I _guess…_

Benny can _finally_ keep up with me.

* * *

><p>Next: APFTH: Benny &amp; Erica's Secret Mission Pt. 2<p>

* * *

><p><strong>If you all like the reVamped story and would like to help me decide on it's follow up for Sarah's Storybook(In MBAV Communties) just visit my profile and vote on my poll. To anyone whose interested, there are three choices... thank you all.<strong>


	20. Benny and Erica's Secret Adventure Pt 2

**I'm very excited about this chapter. It's the very last one before the EPIC conclusion.**

**Here it is...**

* * *

><p><em><strong>A Potion For The Haunted Pt.6 – Benny &amp; Erica's Secret Mission Pt. 2<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Previously*<strong>_

I look down at the map and do as I am told. _"Route To!" _I whisper, and as I mutter the incantation, the display of the reservation turns completely blank, leaving only a solid, black arrow pointing north of our general direction. "Shall we?" he asks, extending his hand out for me to except. "Let's do it!"

Benny and I take to the sky, flying in whichever direction the arrow leads us – for as we do so, it constantly changes. "Benny… you're flying… when did you drink human blood?" I ask with pure curiosity. The wind whips at my eyes – causing me to blink more than I've ever had to since my change – and it's terribly _uncomfortable_. "Um… I kinda snuck a drink from your stash, baby…" he confesses – but what do I care… at least now, I _guess…_

Benny can _finally_ keep up with me.

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 12:44AM – Liana's Burrow – Before Sarah and Ethan's Encounter with Jesse.<strong><br>Benny's POV**

Erica's all that I have left; through it all, she's dedicated her time to my emotions, to my state of being –and it's funny, for prior to everything that's happened recently, it seemed as If Erica didn't care yay or nay about what goes on in my life. I guess that's just a lesson learned – people bury their emotions. Does it always take something as drastic as the murder of your grandmother to gain a friend? I don't know, but I hope not…

Only God can judge me for the thoughts that have haunted my mind lately: who are you? At this point, I would give my dying breath to slit Jesse's throat – pshh… hell, that's the only reason I forced Erica to change me – the only reason why I snuck off while she was asleep and devoured almost a gallon of blood by my damn-self. I'm already damned – why not be the savage God intended me to be? Why not take the life of the man who took my grandmother from me? The only blood in this life I cared to call family – what mom? What dad? All I knew was grandma…

Erica and I were approaching the reservation at record-setting speeds. At times like these, when something _has _to be done, I have to free myself from my contemplation and focus on the now – the now… me and Erica.

"We're here!" Erica calls out to me as we fly over the reservation. I look down at the map and take notice – the black arrow has vanished, signaling our arrival – so I stuff it away and prepare for our timely descent.

"I think the cave is this way…" Erica doesn't have to scream anymore – we're flying merely inches above the forestry denoting our closeness to the cave, so the wind is no longer a listening hindrance. "There!" Erica lands first, leap-frogging from tree to tree in an attempt to falter her momentum. On the other hand, my pent-up aggression allows me to cannonball amongst the weathered rock of the mountain.

_BOOOOOM!_

"Nice crash, _dynamo!_" Erica whines, dusting aside the fragmented debris on her clothes. "Whatever, Catwoman."

"So this is it huh?" Erica asks as we approach the cavern. "Yep… dark as ever eh?" I reply. Erica and I make quick work at reaching the library inside. With a charm, I illuminate the candles within and begin the search. "I hate coming here…" Erica says in detest, gesturing towards the dead banshees in the corner. "Agreed," I agree.

"So what are we looking for, captain?" Erica asks as she joins my side. "_Episodes of the Supernatural Kind." _Erica kisses me on the cheek before turning to devote her attention the nearest bookcase. "What does it look like..?" she asks after a silent minute of searching… "Um… blue book. Thick…" I reply halfheartedly. "Are you even looking for the book?" she asks, sneaking a skeptical glance at me. No. I'm sitting at a desk, rummaging through a few of the notes I accidently left behind the last time we were here. "Yea, I'm looking…" I lie.

"Hey!.." I look up in anticipation to see what the matter with Erica was. "_Episodes of the Supernatural Kind… _I think I found it" she replies. "Really?" I drop my notes and round the corner of the desk to get to Erica. "Yeah, that's it… good job baby…" I kiss Erica on her button nose and return with the text to the desk. "What'cha doing now?" Erica asks as she pulls up a chair next to me.

"Vampire Nova…" I reply, finding the intended page, solely on spell-doer's instinct. "There!" I point to the paragraph in question and allow Erica to read aloud.

* * *

><p><span>Vampire Nova<span>

_Of the supernatural community, the vampire race holds the only remaining traces of supernatural ancestry – The Vampire Nova. The spirit of the Vampire Nova has carried on for generations, and will continue throughout the generations until she meets her end in the same manner as the Omega Wolf and Banshee Witches._

(Erica and I share nervous glances, eyeing the dead banshees skeptically in unison)

_Notice the use of the word 'she' in the previous sentence. This can be attributed to the ancient curse place upon the original Vampire Nova, Omega Wolf, and Banshee Witch. The Vampire Nova can only be of the female gender._

_Adorned with the supernatural ability to control the five elements of life (Fire, Water, Rock, Air, and Spirit) the Vampire Nova is a being of uncanny ability._

_The state of Nova, as it pertains to the vampire race, is one of great power and responsibility, merely granted as means to provide balance and harmony to the supernatural community._

_Through prophecies interpreted by the final descendants of the Banshee Witches, the characteristics of the next Vampire have been disclosed…_

_The Next Vampire Nova will be born of the human race. She will have a resilient sense of morals of which will carry on with her during her supernatural transition._

_The Vampire Nova will never lose her sense of love, or her faith. Even though she bears an un-beating heart, the Vampire Nova will bear children._

_There will come a time during her life in which the Vampire Nova will relinquish her own soul for the likes of love._

_In doing so, the Vampire Nova, will reclaim her soul, securing her place as the SOLE Vampire Nova of her time._

_The Vampire Nova will face hardships, the loss of love ones, and supernatural torment unlike anyone of her kind._

_The Vampire Nova will lead a rebellion against an empire of her kind – an empire whose sole intent is to enslave the world in which the Vampire Nova calls home._

_Leading the Empire against the Vampire Nova… will be the Demon who lives within her – the Demon who mirrors the image of the Vampire Nova._

_In order to succeed, the Vampire Nova will use the power of love to defeat the Demon that haunts her..._

_So it has been prophesized, so it must come to pass._

* * *

><p>Erica finishes reading and looks up at me with intent bewilderment. "Wow… you think Sarah is… the Vampire Nova?"<p>

I nod my head, "Yeah…" I tear out the page of the book that describes the Vampire Nova, and after folding it, I slip it inside of my enchanted map. "Let me tell you why… The book says that the Vampire Nova will be a 'she—'" "There are many girl vampires out there, Benny" Erica interjects. "I know… but let me finish. It also says that the Vampire Nova be born a human, and will maintain all of her morals once she's changed… Sarah hasn't changed, Erica… She doesn't like eating people, she doesn't like killing people… she doesn't even like drinking blood…"

"Weird if I should say so myself…" says Erica. "The point is… before and after, Sarah has never _really _wanted to be a vampire… Then, it goes on to say, that she will never lose her sense of love, and that one day she will bear children…"

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt From Chapter 18, A War In WC: It's Going Down<strong>

**Sarah's POV**

_and then I clench my stomach – for it has never quivered as it does now…_

_and then I clench my mouth – for I fear the worst_

_puke ever on the verge_

_of spewing_

_And then it's over - add that to the list of All Things Sarah. At that moment, I can't help but think of Ethan's vision and our baby girl, Ethara… Ethara..? and my mind reverts to its classic limbo – I just can not be preg—"_

* * *

><p>"You know how <em>bad <em>Sarah wanted to have a child one day…" I say. Erica thinks it over before agreeing and replying, "Yeah, you're right. That's like, the main reason she _didn't _want to become a vamp in the first place…"

"Yeah… Sarah does want children, badly. I remember, back when she was a fledgling, she held on to the hope that she could remain a fledgling forever, and that one day, she could find a cure…" I say. "Yeah, and you remember the time Ethan started to turn into a _werewolf_? Sarah _had _the cure she wanted, but she gave it up, for Ethan…" says Erica.

"Yeah, and do you remember what the book said?" Erica removes herself from her thoughts and gives me her full attention. '_There will come a time during her life in which the Vampire Nova will relinquish her own soul for the likes of love' _I add. "Sarah gave up her soul to save Ethan…" Erica says, mirroring my understanding. I nod my head ecstatically… "Yep…"

"Then there was the part… it was like… "_'Leading the empire against the Vampire Nova would be a demon. The demon that lives inside of her…'_ or something like that…" says Erica. "Alter Ego" I reply. "You're right Benny… Sarah's the Vampire Nova!" Erica nearly jumps out of chair as she proclaims this to me.

I look at Erica and quote the final words of the Vampire Nova section: '_So it has been prophesized, so it must come to pass.'_

"We've got to tell Sarah…" Erica says, and with that, she reaches out and offers me her hand. "Is there anything else in this place that you need, because I _really _don't want to have to come back here…" she says as she pulls me to a stance. "Nope… let's get the hell out of here… "

* Thursday * 2:15 AM – In Transit To Liana's Burrow.  
>Erica's POV<p>

Benny and finish up at the cave and venture out to make our way back to the Burrow. Sarah's going to freak when she learns that she's the Vampire Nova. She already wanted no part of being a vampire… wait 'til finds out the she's supposed to be our leader…

You could call it a woman's intuition – or you could simply call it instincts, but whatever you decide to call it… make sure, you call it bullshit.

Benny and I stop mid-flight. Hovering before us, the very one who changed yours truly into a vampire… Gord. On his shoulder, he hoisted Wes' dead body – in Gord's eyes, a look of pure retribution. "What are you doing here!" Benny bellows. In a flash, Benny and Gord are exchanging blows, but it's clear that Benny is outclassed, for all the while the two engage in a hand for hand aerial showdown, Wes' body never waivers within Gord's grasp.

"Argh!" Benny is hit with a blow to the head that sends him soaring in the opposite direction. "BENNY!" With a loud _THUD,_ Benny crashes down into the forest – leaving a cloud of dirt in debris in his wake. Some hundred yards away, my exhilarated vampire senses allow me hear him cry out in agony.

"Get out of HERE!" I turn and scream at Gord. He smiles at me – a smile mirroring that of the ones he used to use to charm me. "Not interested!" I spit back. "Benny's new vamp, but trust… _I _am a totally different story…"

Gord laughs me off and points down into a clearing some feet underneath us. "I think you have better things to worry about…" he says as he repositions Wes's body on his shoulder. I look down and allow my eyes to follow his finger. Within the clearing, staked to a tree… I see Rory. I nearly choke on the gasp that escapes my mouth. Gord erupts into a fit of laughter before turning to flash away. "An eye for an eye, rookie!" were the last, echoed words of Gord I managed to hear before flying to Rory's side.

"BENNNNY!" I cry aloud, again. "Erica!" Sarah shouts from within the darkness, and I comforted by the sound of her worried voice… if only she knew. Sarah and Ethan arrive at the clearing as I'm kneeling before a branchless tree – clutching my stomach – crying erratically. "Erica! What's wrong?" Sarah asks as she flashes to my side. I slowly bring my gaze to meet hers, and under the moonlight, I see a train wreck plastered across her expression.

"They… killed him!" I spits out, pointing to the branchless tree in the process. Sarah looks up, and so does Ethan, and together, they understand. They see him… staked to the tree through the heart and by the wrists… they see him

"ohmy..God" The words come out as hushed mush as Sarah crumbles at my side. Ethan starts to approach the tree, but he can't manage – glumly, he looks away in defeat. "Erica… how did this happen?" asks Sarah. "I don't know…" "Where's Benny?" Ethan asks as he kneels down next to us "I don't that either… You guys I'm so afraid right now. They killed Rory!" "I know… I know…" Ethan says, but it doesn't help the mood. Not this time.

"Erica!" Benny calls out from the night, and in a manner of seconds he appears, spell book in hand, panting. "Is everything okay?" he asks as he settles in next to us. I endure an onslaught of silent cries and hiccups at his mention, and Ethan sighs.

"They got Rory, Benny." Benny blinks the confusion away and prepares to re ask the question. "They did what?" "Jesse… Jesse killed Rory. Look." As if he couldn't believe it – as if he thought that we were all playing some sick joke on him, Benny stands tall, smug, and struts over to the branchless tree. His breath catches on the air the way you would if you were on stage and forgot to put on your bottoms.

"We have to get out of here!" Benny says, surprisingly. "We do?" Sarah asks, dumbfounded. "Yes! It's not safe here. They know that we crash here. How long will it be before they kill someone else we care about?" He argues. "Hannah's gonna freak!.." I breathe – Sarah pats me on the shoulder as she and Ethan help me to my feet. "Here" Sarah says to Benny as she pushes me into his embrace.

"We can't leave him like this…" Ethan says, gesturing to Rory. "You're right," Sarah agrees. "A proper burial" Benny whispers. Together, Ethan and Benny remove the three stakes bolting Rory to the tree and lie him down next to its trunk. "What better place than here?" Ethan says, and he and Benny locate the nearest tree limbs and start to dig Rory's grave. "What about Hannah?" I ask as they finish up. "She can't see this," Sarah confesses aloud. And it's true! – There's no way we're going to able to break the news to Hannah without her having some sort of meltdown. Shit – I nearly had one myself.

Ethan and Benny quietly buried Rory minutes later after Sarah and I gathered leaves and flowers to adorn his body. Tears streamed for the corners of our faces in unison as the final mound of dirt plopped into place. "Would anyone like to say anything… any memories?" Benny croaked as he and Ethan put in place a large rock for the tombstone. "I would…" said Ethan.

Ethan approached Sarah's side and snaked an around her waist before continuing. "Go ahead" she says.

"I-I was so proud of Rory… for hooking up with Hannah. I honestly didn't believe he had it in him (We all shared a mournful laugh). He told me that he and Hannah just… stumbled into one another… you know. No… do you like me… or would like to be my girlfriend or anything like that. He said it was just… natural…"

"To Rory!" benny says, placing the nearest tulip on top of Rory's grave. "I remember the time when Rory just became a vamp. It was after the whole, party at Jesse's house, thing" Sarah begins. "He tried to come inside Ethan's bedroom, but Ethan's mom was coming upstairs. So… I kind of… pushed him out of the window… and he fell…" "Sarah!" I Whine. "He was just learning how to fly!" she protests.

"Anything else?" Benny says. No on replies, for we're immediately taken over by the horror of the situation.

"Let's just… say our goodbyes and get out of here," Ethan whispers. He rubs Rory's tombstone and wishes him goodbye before standing aside and allowing us to follow suite. "Goodbye Rory…" Sarah whispers – a single tear falls and settles in next Ethan's tulip. "We will miss you."

She stands up and moves aside to join Ethan. "Bye Rory…" I say, and she places a tulip of her own on top of Rory's grave. "Later Rory…" Benny says. "I'm going to miss you buddy." Benny gives the tombstone an extra before rub standing up to face us – a look of pure vengeance and retribution takes over his expression – a look that ignites a fire inside of me – a look that ignites a fire inside of all of this.

"I'm going to make Jesse pay for what he did…" Benny mutters through clenched teeth. "No…" I begin, "we're going to make Jesse pay… together." "We can all make Jesse pay, we're a team," Ethan says, and Benny looks up at him. "I'm sorry E, but I have to do this myself. Jesse killed my grandmother… I want this. I need it." Benny and Ethan exchange a look of concern that only another boy could understand. "Alright… you guys be safe" Ethan says finally. Benny laughs to himself before exchanging glances with me. "Don't worry about us. You just make sure you look after Sarah when it's time to kill Alter Ego."

"You got it Benny," replies Ethan. "Trust me. I've learned some things… Oh! And you might need this—" Benny reaches into his front pocket and removes from it the enchanted map. "It's enchanted. It's a map… of anywhere you want to go… or need to go… even places you could only see when you're… dreaming." At those words, Benny's eyes fall on Sarah, and there they remain until she achieves total understanding.

"Thank you," Sarah replies, as he hands over the map. "But what about Hannah?" Ethan asks. "Hannah will be fine. I'll give you the details later, but she's home right now. She's safe." Ethan nodded with understanding and approached Benny for a hug. "Good luck..." Ethan says once they let go. "This is for Rory…" Benny replies, shaking his hand. "Well… I guess it's time for us to make that move, eh?" Benny says as he returns me. "Yea… I'm ready." "Wait! What about your things in the burrow?" Sarah interjects. "We won't need them…" and with that, Benny grabs me around the wrist, and in a flash, we're gone. To where… I don't know. How we flashed… I don't know either… I guess that's just something I'm going to have find out when we get to wherever we're going…

* * *

><p>Next<p>

A War In Whitechapel: The Finale


	21. The Arcane of Sasha The Finale Pt 1

Hi everyone, long time no read. Here we have part one of reVamped's epic finale... you know me :)

In this chap, we get to see another side of Alter Ego - the young vampire girl inside, Sasha Bato.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Arcane of Sasha BatoThe Finale Pt. 1**_

_**Arcane – Secretive/only known by a select few…**_

_***Previously***_

_Take Care SARAH!" _I hear Erica cry as they make their Houdini, and I can't help but chuckle. "Well… my lady… you ready?" Ethan asks, and I grab him by the hand. "Yeah…" I reply, looking down at the map resting in my free hand. I swallow hard and except our fate. Feeding off the fire ignited in all of us, thanks to Benny, I channel that vampire _rage _and _anger _and shake off the fears involved with seeing Alter Ego.

"I'm ready…" I say proudly. I unroll the parchment and look down into it. On it… I see a hillside. On that hillside… I see a crucifix, watching over the graveyard below the way a scarecrow does a cornfield. And on that crucifix…

I see Alter Ego.

* * *

><p>?:?AMPM – The Ochela Vampire Village – Year: 1922**  
>Alter Ego's POV<br>The Arcane of Sasha Bato**

* * *

><p>It's going on three weeks now; the Banshees have apparently discovered the identity of the next nova… hmp… big woop, you know what I mean? Shit, halve the time, the village is either too scared or too <em>Bourgeoisie <em>to deal with the Banshees. But now, _allllll of a sudden_… the Banshees are all_ anyone_ can talk about.

"Sasha!" I look up at the sound of my name. Maryland and Lola. My two besties walk into my bedroom and join me on my bed. It's not long before they're nagging like brides – "You've been in here this _whole _time, and you haven't done anything to your hair, Sasha…" says Maryland. Maryland's a blonde – always talking about _her _hair, or somebody else's hair, or _her _clothes, or someone's clothes. But don't get me wrong… I love my blondie. "Yea, and what are you _wearing_?!" cries Lola. Lola – she's not as high strong about her looks like Maryland, but she can have her days. "Chill, you two idiots. It's just a temple meeting. Like any of the other temple meetings we've been to."

"Sashaaaaa…" whines Maryland… — "yeah, Sasha… you're acting as if you've forgot how _important _this temple meeting is going to be… We're finally going to find out who the Vampire Nova is!" I look at Lola in disgust for going along with this mess. "Wooo… the _Vampire Nova_… I can't believe it, we're finally going to learn who the bleh bleh bleh BLEH!" I feign interest in their convo and run several curious fingers through my hair. OMG… crinklyyyyy. "Um… maybe you were right about my hair, Maryland, but still… I don't care about the Vampire Nova, you guys."

* * *

><p>(—GASP—)<p>

* * *

><p>"You should, Sasha!" cries Lola, completely appalled. "Why should I?" I demand. "<em>Because, <em>_**SASHA**_, the Vampire Nova is a woman of class, a woman of strength… she's… she's—" "She's a freaking superhero" I interject.

* * *

><p>(—GASP—)<p>

* * *

><p>"Why do you two keep doing that?" I ask. "Because, you're talking crazy, kid" says Lola. "Yeah, man. Totally crazy…" Maryland agrees. "I don't care about some overrated, <em>water <em>chuckin' diva, and all of a sudden, I'm talking crazy?" I ask, in complete disbelief. Lola caresses my cheek and smiles… — "that's right honey, but don't worry… we can help you!"

And she says that crap so seriously, that the three of us can't help but to bust out, laughing…

"How can you two _possibly _help me?" I ask – the curiosity evident as it drips from my tongue like snake venom. "Don't worry about all of that! What… you need to do—" Maryland and Lola grab me by either arm and tug me off the bed. "—is get… your pampered ass up… and get dressed!" Lola finishes as they shove me towards my closet.

I really hate getting dressed for things – it's such a _bother_! "What are _you_ two wearing?" I ask before separating the curtains in between me and the closet. "What do you mean? Our temple robes!" replies Maryland. "UGH!" I scoff. Maryland and Lola are apparently already dressed, for they each have on their temple robes and sac shoes. "I hate wearing those things!" I scuffle through my closet's only shelve, searching through the bundle of clothes for the smallest indication of my temple robes. "Here it is!" says Lola. She snatches the shimmering green garment from the mass of unfolded clothes and hands it to me. "You saw this in the closet, Sasha…" she accuses. She's right… and I don't care. "No I didn't!" I snatch the robe from Lola and begin to undress.

"Geez…" whines Maryland. "What's the matter with you?" Lola asks. "Sasha's boobs are huge!" Maryland replies. "Yeah Sasha, where did _those _come from?" I look at the two of them with a pure sense of impatience. "Your grand-mama."

* * *

><p>(—GASP—)<p>

* * *

><p>"OMG! You two are so <em>annoying<em>!" In response to their overly dramatic gasp, I shove my way through them and duck off into the bathroom. "Whateverrrrr… two minutes, Sasha!" I love my friends. Even though they annoy the living hell out of me, I wouldn't ask God for any other idiots.

"Are you almost _done?_" Lola singsongs from my bedroom. "Yes!" I reply. Maryland and Lola charge into the bathroom at the sound of my lie, and together, they stare at me with looks of disappointment. "What?" I demand. Lola grabs a comb and starts to rake it through my locks. "You. Are. No. Good. Sasha…" she complains. "I love you too, Lola." I take my bath rag, scrub away the boogers from my eyes, and wash up the rest of my face. "Who do you think the Nova's gonna' be?" Maryland asks as she starts to brush through her own hair. "Don't care!" I reply. "I think that Falen chick is going to be the Nova" says Lola. "Why Falen?" I ask. "I thought you didn't care!" says Maryland. "Shut up, Maryland!" I say, turning to scowl at her – jerking Lola along with me. "Hey! You keep it up and you're going to tear all of your hair out!" "UGH!" I roll my eyes at Maryland and return my attention to Lola. "Sorry babe…" I apologize half heartily. "You're so full of shit, Sasha…" Lola replies, and the three of us erupt into laughter again.

(—GONNNNG!—)

The three of us look up…

(—GONNNNG!—)

"What was that?" I ask.

(—GONNNNG!—)

"It's time! The Banshees are ready to announce to the identity of the Nova!" Maryland nearly chokes on her enthusiasm as she bounces on the spot. "Already?" cries Lola as she struggles to straighten my hair. "Yeah… c'mon!" Lola picks up the pace with the comb as I reach for my _ugly_, temple-sac shoes. I hate those things! "C'mon, put the tits away." Maryland shoves on my shoes and ties them as I make to tie up my robe. "How's my hair?" I ask Lola, on the verge of freaking out. Lola kisses the tips of her fingers before replying in a horrible French ascent, "Magnifique!"

"Get out of my way, fool!" I barge pass Lola and follow Maryland outside.

(—GONNNNG!—)

"That's the late bell!" Maryland cries. The three of us fall in line with the other villagers scrambling to make it to the temple in time. The temple is embedded on a mountain side that overlooks our village – to get there, we have to pass hut after hut after hut after hut after hut after hut after hut… and then walk up the mountain side to reach the entrance. "OMG… it's so hot out here…" Lola sighs. I agree. "Yeah… this is some bullshit."

* * *

><p>(—GASP—)<p>

* * *

><p>Lola and Maryland look at me with the <em>nerve <em>to call themselves appalled. "AGH! What now…" I whisper, _ANNOYED._

It takes us little to no time to make it through the village. "The Temple Elders are going to be _so_ mad at us…" Maryland grieves through a saddened expression. "OMG who cares? Screw the _Temple Elders!" _I reply, frustrated. I'm peeved – like I said, before all of this, _no_body cared about the Banshees, the Nova, or the Temple Elders. It's driving me freakin' crazy!"

* * *

><p>(—GASP—)<p>

* * *

><p>"Young lady!" shrieks a monk walking along side of us. "What?" I hiss. "How about you show a little more respect for your Ancestry?" "Shut up, old man!" The monk swears under his breath and trudges along up the hill. "Sasha!" cries Lola. "What?" I demand. Why does everyone wanna' censor me? "I can't believe you just said that to a monk!" "Pssh! Please. What's so special about him?" "He's a monk!" says Maryland. "Whatever. What's so special about a monk? Besides, he's a fake monk. Monk's don't swear."<p>

(—GONNNNG!—)

We make it to the temple entrance at the sound of the last gong. "All of you are late!" says Temple Elder Sonya, the eldest of our village. Standing next to her, I see the _fake _monk I had it out with a sec ago. "What do you have to say for yourself?" Temple Elder Sonya is staring directly at me…

"Sorry… guys… won't be late again. Promise." "Take your seat, Sasha…" says the fake monk. I stick my tongue out at him as I follow Maryland and Sasha to only remaining seats in the temple. "Hey Sasha…" I hear some guy ask from the left somewhere. "Drew…" I reply glumly. Drew… my ex. I _had _to call that one off… so childish.

"I've been missing you…" he whispers. "Em… hm…" I hum. "Fo'real Sasha… I miss what we had!" Maryland and Lola turn to scowl at him. "Do you?" I reply. Drew nods his head. "Then what are you going to do about it, Drew?" I ask. "What do you want me to do bay?" he replies. I roll my eyes to look up at the ceiling and pretend to contemplate. "Hmm… iono… maybe you could… get lost!"

Maryland and Lola share a giggle before turning to smile at me. "Pssh… boys" I say, laughing along with them. "Hhemm… GIRLS!" screams Elder Sonya, and **ALL **eyes fall on us. "Don't. Look. At anyone…" I whisper to them, and our gazes fall to our laps in unison.

"Welcome Village!" Elder Sonya calls out, reclaiming the temple's attention. I breathe a sigh of relief. "Today… will be a glorious one – a day to remember." I look up to see Drew in my retina, smiling at me. I give him the finger.

"This beloved ceremony will go down in the history books. Today, we will witness the birth of a new Era. Today, _our _village will welcome the world's next Vampire Nova!" The temple erupted in un-coordinated applause as Elder Sonya extended her arms dramatically.

The applause died down as Elder Sonya readied to speak. "Please welcome, all the way from the mountains of Ochela, our honored guests, the Ochela Banshees…" The second Elder Sonya said this, the temperature within the temple dropped, and the sunlight peering in from outside died away. "Damn, it just got hella cold in here!" Lola whispered.

Six Banshees entered the temple – each draped in tattered, black robes, except for one particular Banshee – this Banshee's robes were scarlet, and in prime condition as compared to the other five. Their aroma – was petrifying; they reeked of age and death – the hue of their skin was a bluish-purple, and their veins bulged the way tree roots do the Earth. They separated – three a piece, on either aisle they marched. The temple was dead silent.

"Welcome guests!" says Elder Sonya as they approach her at the head of the temple. "We are honored to hear of your prophecy, please…" Elder Sonya relinquished the stage, and she and the _fake _monk took their seats somewhere in the front where we couldn't see them.

The Banshee wearing the scarlet robe removed the hood of her garment, revealing one of the ugliest faces that I have ever seen. "Dear decedents of Lynx… the Vampire Goddess…" The Banshee begins. "Today, is day to be remembered. The identity of the savior, the Vampire Nova, will be revealed." As screeching as a nail on a chalkboard – the Banshee's voices rings throughout the temple – irritating my ears to the point that I fear they may bleed. "The prophecy has been foretold, and therefore, it must be fulfilled…"

At this, the Banshees stood in formation, forming a five-pointed star, with the scarlet-robed Banshee in the middle. In unison, the Banshees extended their arms, concealing the scarlet Banshee within them as they held one another's hand. From within the confines of her bodyguards, the scarlet Banshee began to mutter an incantation under her breath. Her eyes closed, and then reopened – at which point an ominous glow formed around their group.

Then… the scarlet Banshee pronounced her prophecy…

* * *

><p><em>Of the supernatural community, the vampire race holds the only remaining traces of supernatural ancestry – The Vampire Nova. The spirit of the Vampire Nova has carried on for generations, and will continue throughout the generations until she meets her end in the same manner as the Omega Wolf.<em>

_Adorned with the supernatural ability to control the five elements of life (Fire, Water, Rock, Air, and Spirit) the Vampire Nova is a being of uncanny ability._

_The state of Nova, as it pertains to the vampire race, is one of great power and responsibility, merely granted as means to provide balance and harmony to the supernatural community._

_Through prophecies interpreted by the final descendants of the Banshee Witches, the characteristics of the next Vampire Nova have been disclosed…_

_The Vampire Nova walks among the descendants of Lynx, the Vampire Goddess. She will have a resilient sense of rebellion, however, love… will be her virtue._

_The Vampire Nova is a woman of youth – renowned and beloved by those near and far._

_The Vampire Nova has spent her life – pampered and well-nourished in the lap of many luxuries _

_Soon after her rise to Ancestral Prosperity, the Vampire Nova will endure a mighty deceit._

_The Spirit of the Vampire Nova shall rest dormant on the Earth, until the rise of her successor_

_At which time, the successor of the Vampire Nova shall lead a small few, against an army of her own kind._

_So it has been prophesized, so it must come to pass…_

_The Vampire Nova is… Sasha Haru Bato…_

* * *

><p>All eyes fall on me. What. The. F— "SASHA BATO!" Elder Sonya bellows. I look around and stare blankly into the eyes of hundreds of bewildered faces. "Come forth, young Nova, and accept your destiny…" says the Scarlett Banshee. I exchange glances with Lola and Maryland, for I know they are just as thrown off as I am.<p>

"Well… go up there!" Lola whispers. I swallow the lump evidently forming in my throat and make to stand up." From my peripheral, I see Drew and his cronies exchanging dap and looks of satisfaction. "That's my girl…" he says as I barge pass him. My eyes fall on his, and with the illest face I could muster, I whisper… "Dick head." Don't get me wrong… all the while I'm distracted by Drew and his ignorant friends, I'm totally freaking the hell out on the inside. I didn't sign up for this! I _don't _want to be the Vampire Nova, I _never _wanted to be the Vampire Nova, and geez… I can't handle all of these people _looking_ at me…

I don't know what it was that drove my feet forward, but I scaled the aisle, refusing to look _anyone _directly in the eye, all the way to center stage where Elder Sonya and the Banshees awaited. "Come here, young Nova…" croaks the scarlet Banshee. The Banshees disperse from their five-pointed star, allowing me to reach their scarlet Prophet. "You are indeed, the Nova in which I envisioned, aren't you?" she asks. I shake my head eccentrically and doubtfully. The temple erupts into a hush tone of laughter. I turn on the spot and shoot daggers to any and every familiar face that I could find.

"Oh ho hooo… don't be shy, young Nova…" says the Banshee, giggling along with the rest of them. "This is your destiny…" "But I can't be the Nova. I can't be your… _savior_…" I protest. "Oh, how you are very wrong, young Nova. You are the absolute and only one who can be our savior. Fate has chosen you, and only you… and now… you must cast your fears aside, for fate, has chosen you for a reason." I'm still not buying it. Who in their right mind would want _me_ to be their Savior? Shit… I'm only nineteen; I've only had one job… that I quit… I'm not good with responsibility.

"Please, young Nova, decedent of Lynx, the Vampire Goddess, you mustn't be afraid. Only through your life, may the world be reborn… It is up to you…" "Only through… my life?" I question. "—and death" she adds. "My death!?" Oh that's it! I'm not dying for anything! I _was_ warming up to the idea of being the Nova, but that did it..! Game off… no dice.

"Um… Elder Sonya… Ms. dead… Banshee lady… I think I'm going to have to respectfully decline…"

* * *

><p>(—GASP—)<p>

* * *

><p>I turn to scowl at the people of the temple for their overly dramatic gasp – and just as I am about to give some random person the finger, Elder Sonya places a hand on my shoulder, capturing my attention. The scarlet Banshee starts to giggle again. "Oh ho hooo… you see… you <em>are <em>the Vampire Nova! _A resilient sense of rebellion_, as the prophecy foretold, is in you, young Sasha Bato." I turn to look at Elder Sonya and frown. "I guess there's no more avoiding this, is there?" She shakes her head proudly… "Nope."

I sigh… they laugh… the temple applauds… big whoop.

"Young Sasha, Haru… Bato…" the scarlet Banshee begins. "You have been deemed the Vampire Nova of this generation. Under you, dawns a new era sovereignty. Do you accept your destiny, as the Vampire Nova of the Ochela village of Lynx, the Vampire Goddess?" "Do I have a choice?" I reply in response. Elder Sonya skips her teeth and rolls her eyes with a scoff. The scarlet Banshee merely blinks at me. "Fine…" I mutter under the irritation, arms folded – mind made up _for _me.

"There you have it Village! Please, show your devotion and love, for the Vampire Nova of the Ochela Village –

**SASHA HARU BATO!"**

The temple elders stood and made to gather around me. "All hail, Sasha Haru Bato!" they bellowed in unison. "All hail, Sasha Haru Bato!" cries the rest of the temple. Boy, I've never been hailed, before… it's kind of cool now that I think about it.

But why me? The question never leaves the pit of my soul as Elder Sonya drapes a diamond in crested medallion around my neck. "What is this?" I ask once she's finished. "The Nova Stone of Lynx, our Vampire Goddess. May her courage and wisdom, be with you, Sasha…" Elder Sonya grins from ear to ear, as if she's… _proud _of me. "Elder Sonya… are you… _crying_?" I ask as a tear trickles down her cheek. "I am Sasha… I had no clue… that of all people, our biggest trouble maker would turn out to be our Savior…" she replies. "Um… thanks… I'll try not to cry _that _much, elder…"

The scarlet Banshee giggled once more at this, and after doing so, gathered her fellow Banshees and made to leave. "Our time here has come to an end, great people of the Ochela tribe…" the scarlet Banshee announces. "Young Sasha Haru Bato, we wish you many blessings… be sure to stay true to yourself, and make your tribe and ancestors proud." "I will try…" I reply to the Banshee. With that, the six Banshees fall in single file formation and make their way out of the temple. The second they're gone, the temperature returns to what we consider the normality, and the temple is once again, illuminated from the sun outside.

Slowly and surely, the tribesmen and women begin to disperse from the temple – Maryland and Lola scurry up the aisle to join me on center stage. "Vampire Nova, huh?" says Maryland once they're at my side. "Yea… crazy right?" I reply. "You sure don't seem surprised!" Lola hisses. "What do you mean?" I ask them. Maryland rolls her eyes – "Only thirty minutes ago you were saying how much you didn't _care _about the Vampire Nova –" says Lola. "Yeah… and now look 'a here…" says Maryland. Um… It really blew me – what in the hell was _their _problem? "You two _can't _be serious…" I say to them, mocking their feigned expressions of irritation.

— "_Anybody gonna say something?"_ A dramatic pause falls between the three of us as I impatiently wait for them to explain… _"thought SO!" _Grabbing my necklace, I cut my eyes and storm away from them. I couldn't even think about how much my _friends _just pissed me off, for as soon as I stepped out of the temple, it _all _began…

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV – Liana's Burrow – Following Rory's Burial<br>The Vampire Nova**

* * *

><p>"What's your plan, Ethan?" Ethan pulls me into our bedroom at the burrow and closes the door behind us. "I need you to fall asleep…" he replies. "You need me to fall asleep?" "Yeah." "What for?" "I'm going to try to join you, while your dreaming, Sarah." I inch a little closer to Ethan to ensure that I had heard him correctly – "You want to join me while I'm dreaming?" Ethan nods. "Look, I know it sounds crazy, but I believe that I may be on to something."<p>

"Okay, I'm all ears," I offer. "K." Ethan grabs me around the wrist and leads me over to the bed – there, he directs me to sit, and he follows suite. "Okay… you need to see Alter Ego, and I have to be with you…" "What for, Ethan?" "Back there… when we were digging Rory's grave," he begins, pointing with his thumb to over his shoulder," "—I had a vision… I saw you and alter Ego… _fighting_—"

"Yeah I bet… you know what I mean?" "Yeah… but…" "—but what?" "I-It… it wasn't just any… _ordinary _fight." Ethan possesses a strange array of words that he likes to use to explain himself, and when he says things like _this, _I can't help but to be scared! "What do you mean, it wasn't ordinary?" "Alter Ego — Sasha's her name, by the way… S-Sasha was… _doing _things. She could… _c-control _theEarth, the wind, move water… and make fire." I breathe heavily and digest the scoop. "Some vision…" I say jokingly – smiling. Ethan blushes a color a rarely to get see… "I know, right…"

"So… I'm still a little hazy with the details of your plan, bu." "K, what parts?" says Ethan. "Um… the part about you needing to be inside of my dream" I reply. "Oh yea… well… I'm not too sure about that vision… but… I had another one…" "You did?" I ask, drumming my fingers and eyebrows. "Yea." "And where was I during all of this?" "You were standing on the patio, right before we heard Erica screaming…" "Okayy… I'm going to stop asking questions… explain?"

"Sure. Well… Alter Ego… Sasha… was a young vamp who lived a long time ago. She was very popular… that much I could tell. I saw… I witnessed a ceremony. A bunch of witches, like the banshees that we found in the mountains, delivered a prophecy to a tribe of vampire descendants. They announced the identity of the Vampire Nova. It was Sasha."

"The Vampire Nova is Sasha?" Ethan nods at me. "Do you think that could be the reason why she was doing all of those things in your vision?" "Iono…" Ethan replies, shrugging his shoulders. "But you know, now that you've mentioned it, I'm starting to think you may be right, bay." "Yes! So we're getting somewhere?" "Yeah… we are… We know who the Vampire Nova is—" Ethan begins. "And we know what she can do…" I add. "Right…"

"But what is it that we _don't_ know?" I ask. "Huh?" "C'mon, Ethan, there's always something that we _don't _know, or else none of this would be a problem in the first place…" "Hmp…" Ethan's hand starts to rub on his chin, as it appears that he's contemplating our conversation. "I don't know what it is that we _don't_ know, but what I _do _know, is how to find out…" he says.

"And how do we do that?" I ask. "You sleep." Ethan gestures for me to lay down on our bed – swallowing the nerves clumped together in my gut, I do as he wishes. "Okay… what now?" I ask, a little freaked. "Where's the map that Benny gave you?" "It's right here…" I remove Benny's map from within my back pocket and hand it over to Ethan. "Woa!" Ethan gapes as a note falls from within the map as he makes to unravel it. "What's that?" I ask him. "It's… from a spell book…" he replies. "A spell book?" Ethan nods at me before reading the print aloud.

* * *

><p>"—<em>Vampire Nova<em>

_Of the supernatural community, the vampire race holds the only remaining traces of supernatural ancestry – The Vampire Nova. The spirit of the Vampire Nova has carried on for generations, and will continue throughout the generations until she meets her end in the same manner as the Omega Wolf and Banshee Witches._

_Notice the use of the word 'she' in the previous sentence. This can be attributed to the ancient curse place upon the original Vampire Nova, Omega Wolf, and Banshee Witch. The Vampire Nova can only be of the female gender._

_Adorned with the supernatural ability to control the five elements of life (Fire, Water, Rock, Air, and Spirit) the Vampire Nova is a being of uncanny ability._

_The state of Nova, as it pertains to the vampire race, is one of great power and responsibility, merely granted as means to provide balance and harmony to the supernatural community._

_Through prophecies interpreted by the final descendants of the Banshee Witches, the characteristics of the next Vampire Nova have been disclosed…_

_The Next Vampire Nova will be born of the human race. She will have a resilient sense of morals of which will carry on with her during her supernatural transition._

_The Vampire Nova will never lose her sense of love, or her faith. Even though she bears an un-beating heart, the Vampire Nova will bear children._

_There will come a time during her life in which the Vampire Nova will relinquish her own soul for the likes of love._

_In doing so, the Vampire Nova, will reclaim her soul, securing her place as the SOLE Vampire Nova of her time._

_The Vampire Nova will face hardships, the loss of love ones, and supernatural torment unlike anyone of her kind._

_The Vampire Nova will lead a rebellion against an empire of her own kind – an empire whose sole intent is to enslave the world in which the Vampire Nova calls home._

_Leading the Empire against the Vampire Nova… will be the Demon who lives within her – the Demon who mirrors the image of the Vampire Nova._

_In order to succeed, the Vampire Nova will use the power of love to defeat the Demon that haunts her..._

_So it has been prophesized, so it must come to pass. –"_

* * *

><p><strong>Excerpt From Chapter 18, A War In WC: It's Going Down<strong>

**Sarah's POV**

_and then I clench my stomach – for it has never quivered as it does now…_

_and then I clench my mouth – for I fear the worst_

_puke ever on the verge_

_of spewing_

* * *

><p>OMG… for one… I can <em>NOT <em>be pregnant… and two… "—You're the next Vampire Nova…" croaks Ethan. "Um… so it seems…" I manage to say. "There's no doubt about it, bay… you're the Nova. You've got to fall asleep!" "Yeah, I know! I _need _to see Sasha – I have a few questions…" Ethan chuckles and tucks the note back within the map. "That's what Benny meant… when he told you that you could use the map to get to where you needed to go, even if you were, _dreaming_. He must've done some research on the Vampire Nova and slipped that note in." "Yeah… he must have," I agree.

**A minute passes.**

"You asleep yet, bu?"  
>"…no…" I reply in small voice.<br>"What's the problem..?" asks Ethan.  
>"IONO… maybe if you were lying down <em>with<em> me, I'd be able to fall asleep quicker…"  
>Ethan pretends to scoff at me before pulling back the blanket and hopping in.<br>"Hi there…" I whisper, sleepishly.  
>"You better fall asleep, Sarah…" he says. "Sure thing, Casanova."<p>

—It's not long before I'm dreaming – indeed, I know that I'm asleep. The only thing about it, as I figured… _no Ethan._

I search the horizon for any signs of familiarity… but all I can make out are tombstones. This time, there is no need for supernatural caution – for I've been to this graveyard far too many times to forget its layout: tombstones here, crucifix there – besides, it's too late to turn back, anyways.

"Sasha!" I scream out into the horror. I hear nothing except for the crunching of leaves trampled in my wake. "I'm not afraid of you, wherever you may be…" — my attention falls onto the crucifix, perched on the tip of the Cliffside. Found you…

The midnight air is something chilly...

My body has lost the need to breathe, but at times like these, I breathe any way… anything to remain calm, you know? It's like… following a shadow – my breath's the shadow, for as I climb up the hill that remains in between the cross and me, every breath I take lingers before my face, like a kid with headgear-braces.

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

"C'mon, Sasha!" I scream out into the night. I reach the top of the hill and immediately start to examine the crucifix. "Where did she go?"

_**Hwarkk – Hwarkk – Hwarkk**_

I turn around on the spot – nervously, I approach the edge of the cliff and peer over into the depth below – nothing but fog. _"So… you've finally made it…"_

"Sasha…" I stare into the eyes of my demon in the flesh, Sasha, the Vampire Nova – it's like staring at a full-figured mirror. "Sarah…" she replies. "It seems as if you've been looking for me…" she adds, folding her arms and advancing. "I have been looking for you… you owe me some answers." Sasha smiles, and then gestures for me to continue… "Go ahead."

"Who are you?" Sasha snorts at me. "Nice question, _genius_… you already know who I am…" "You're wrong!" I retort. "I _don't _know who you are. Who, _are _you?" "Ugh… My name is Sasha Bato. I'm a vamp. I'm sort of… this—" "You're the Nova, Sasha. Cut the bull, okay? Tell me what I want to know."

"I am, chick! Geez… people today are _so _impatient…" I can't believe _her_. "What in the hell was with all of that freaky shit, Sasha. Why the crows? The crucifix… the popping up in my dreams? The hallucinations? What in the hell was all of that?" "Oh… why didn't you just say so? That was just me, having a little fun with you, kid." "Fun? Do you think all of that shit you put me through, was fun? Are you insane?" "Meh… maybe a little."

At this point, I'd just about had it with Sasha. "You ARE insane, has anyone ever told you?" Sasha shakes her head and shrugs her shoulders – "Nope, you're the first." "Okay… look, Sasha… I don't have time for this. What is Jesse up to?" Sasha blinks at me and mocks my mood of impatience. "I'm sorry Sarah, but I can't help you…" "Well then I'm _done _here!"

"Are you sure about that… it seems to me that… you're stuck here. You _are _dreaming, remember?" "Bite me!" I reply in disgust, and the second I turn my back and make to storm away, a hand clamps down on my shoulder. "Wha—" I turn on my heel, prepared to tell off Sasha… "OW!"

She punches me in jaw. "Ugh! You bitch!" Sasha extends her arm, placing her palm to my face. "I'm sorry you feel that way… AGH!" a gust of wind gathers at the tip of Sasha's extended hand, sending me tumbling down the hill on contact. "You came here for a reason, Sarah. You _are _the next Vampire Nova… but you see, the only problem is… I'm not ready to give up the benefits…"

* * *

><p>Sarah brings herself to a stance, ensuring enough distance between herself and Sasha as she prepares to defend herself. "You don't want to fight me, Sarah…" Sasha mocks, but it doesn't bother Sarah. "Big mistake!" Sarah launches herself upward – waiting until she's at eye level with Sasha before adding, "—you shouldn't have done that." Sasha grins, "Oh really?" The second Sarah's close enough to attack Sasha, she's met head on with another gust of wind.<p>

"Aghhhh!" Sarah's propelled backwards, crashing through the crucifix dead center. _'What is it going to take?' _Sarah breathes out of frustration. "You're going to have to do better than that!" Sasha lands firmly, a mere few feet away from where Sarah caught her balance. "I was thinking the same thing about you," Sarah hisses. Sasha awkwardly smiles, for she couldn't honestly say if Sarah was joking.

Sarah drops her guard. "I'm leaving, Sasha… I'm done…" "You're leaving, eh? Okay… Leave." "Agh!" Sarah chargers for Sasha, swinging here and there at the blurred images of Sasha's face –with every attempt, she misses, falling deeper and deeper into her own irritation. "You're not fast enough!" Sasha smirks. Sarah knew that Sasha was more agile than she was, but she was never going to allow her the satisfaction. "Agh!" Sarah charges again, eyes locked on the tip of Sasha's jawbone.

The knuckle to face connection was instantaneous – Sasha stumbled aside; while attending to the pain in her jaw with her free hand, she uses the other to fire another gust of wind at Sarah. Sarah plunges head first through the cyclone, gaining speed with every successful trudge forward. Sasha bellows,"_—ahuh!_" as another clinched fist comes in contact with her.

"DIE!" With both palms of her extended arms pointed at Sarah, Sasha emits a bolt fire – it dances its way to Sarah, singing the ground underneath in its wake. "OH. MY. GOH-AHHH!" Sarah rolls over – having dived out of the fire's trajectory in time, she manages to avoid the flames and stands to her feet, unscathed. "That's _all_ you got, _SASHA?_" Sarah mocks.

Sasha charges for Sarah – she catches her one time across the face, and finishes with a gust of wind that sends Sarah tumbling downhill into the tombstones. "Aghh…" Sarah moans as she desperately removes the debris from on top of her. As she stands, Sarah gapes at the sight… "Wh—"

Sasha's pupils glaze over – turning completely white, like eggshells. The dirt and debris surrounding Sasha on the hillside rises, and soon after, there's an aura around her. "I'm not joking, Sarah. I want you to _DIE!_" Sasha plunges both fists into the depths of the ground beneath her – with a mighty roar, she removes an enormous boulder from the Earth and juggles it in her hand.

Sarah tenses, preparing herself for whatever elemental warfare gearing to come her way. Sasha raises her hand to sky – the boulder rises about twenty feet to mirror her movements. "What are you doing?" asks Sarah. Sasha replies with a devilish grin. She brings her free her to clasp with the one above her head, and with a sudden jerking motion, she sends the boulder spiraling towards Sarah.

Sarah stands rooted on the spot, shocked into paralysis. The closer it comes, the bigger the boulder appears to her – bigger and bigger and bigger – every second that passes between Sarah and the enlarged rock, the greater it seemed, and the more Sarah panicked. "This can't be _happening!_" The boulder crashes into Sarah with a thunderous _WHAM!_ Sasha erupts into a fit of laughter.

"HAHAHAHAAA! You see Sarah? This fight… is hopeless. There is no way that you can—" Suddenly, the epic boulder smothering Sarah starts to tremble. "What!?" The boulder rises, slowly but surely, it rises in the same manner in which Sasha had commanded.

"Sarah?" breathes Sasha. Sarah appears – with trembling legs beneath her, she clenches the boulder – it wavers above her head a sec before she chucks it aside. "You're going to have to do better than rocks!" Sasha scowls, infuriated. "I'm _still _a vampire…" Sarah adds. "AGHHH!" Sasha bellows to the heavens, adoring the sky with a blanket of grey and purple-ish clouds. "Okay vampire… how about some of this?"

Thunder roars from above – the deafening _CRACKLE _gives Sarah a start. "What's the matter, vampire?" laughs Sasha. Sarah bares her fangs – the veins above and below her eyes begin to bulge on her face –her pupils turn the hue of scarlet. "Aw… did I upset you?" Sasha teases, but it's apparent that Sarah's had enough, for she doesn't entertain Sasha with a reply… she charges.

"_ARGH!" _Sasha cries as Sarah drives a clenched fist into the pit of her stomach. The other fist connects to Sasha's temple, knocking her down to her hands and knees. "AGH!" Sarah punts Sasha across the chest. "Hmp! Seems like you need a little more practice, Nova!" Sarah hisses. But she doesn't offend Sasha in the way she intended. Instead, Sasha slowly brings herself to a stance, laughing at their squabble. "What's funny?!" Sarah demands, clenching her fists. "You!" Sasha scoffs in reply. Sarah blinks at the Nova, "What?"

Sasha's next move was one too quick for Sarah to contemplate. Sasha leaps forward– she plants her left foot on Sarah's chest, and uses to the other to flip herself backwards. Her right foot grazes Sarah across the chin, sending her tumbling backwards. Sasha lands her tuck with ballet footing as she extends one arm to sky. "It's been fun… but I've let this go on for _far _too long. Goodbye Sarah."

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV – Liana's Burrow – During Sarah's Encounter with Sasha<br>The Vampire Nova**

* * *

><p>This is the first time that I've ever seen Sarah cry while she slept. I wonder what's going on in there. What could possibly be doing this to her? I knew from the jump that this would be nerve-wrecking for me. Sarah's a tough girl… but tell me… what's more bothersome that watching a girl cry?<p>

"I have to try…" I whisper to myself. I honestly had no idea as to how I was going to get into Sarah's dream – I'd never done anything like that before. I close my eyes and put my forehead to Sarah's. She's as still as a statue – if it weren't for the occasional tear, I would have thought her to be dead.

My powers have never been a, _see on demand_, type thing, like the way that I _need _them to be right now. I have visions when I have them, and ever since my change, they've been harder to come by. "Okay… concentrate…" My eyes are closed, but all I can see are the emptiness of my eyelids. "Come on Sarah... show me something!"

Nothing…

"There's got to be a better way…" Back in the day, physical contact with the supernatural would trigger my visions… but I've been holding Sarah all of this time, and nothing. But maybe…  
>I brush aside a few loose strands of Sarah's hair and place my lips onto hers…<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sarah's POV – Liana's Burrow<br>The Vampire Nova**

* * *

><p>My eyes jerk open, for in my brief unconsciousness, I imagine Ethan kissing me.<p>

"It's been fun… but I've let this go on for _far _too long. Goodbye Sarah." The sky crackles and immediately illuminates with streaks of lighting. I look on as sparks flicker at the tip of Sasha's fingers, for I fear the _next _trick she has in store for me. "DIE!" With another crackle, a long, slithering trickle of lighting extends from Sasha's fingertips – at which, she points directly at me.

As the static bolts surges toward me, I recall all of the regrets of my life. I think about the things that I've done wrong, and if given the chance, how I would redo them. I think about Rory's grave, and Benny's grandma, and even Erica. I think about my family back at home – my family who's not going to remember anything about me when I'm gone, for we charmed them not to. And then, I think about Ethan. I think about me and Ethan's first, and our baby girl, Ethara. And all of that thinking, that desperate, last moments of your life thinking, allows my soul a release… as the bolt of the lighting strikes me down through the heart.

Sarah falls to her knees – her pupils return to their natural shade of brown as her body collapses onto the Earth beneath. Sasha looks on, smiling with the upmost satisfaction. As the wind from the storm blows, it pulls at the tattered remains of Sarah's clothes, singed by the lighting.

All the while suffered within the midst of her dream, the pain she endured reflected itself upon her reality. For as Sarah's still body lies within the confines of her bedroom with Ethan, her soul suffers – a soul, like any other, that can _actually_ grieve from the contents of a dream – her mere soul that she relinquished when she drank human blood for the first time, now reclaimed for dying for fate's will. Only through the death and resurrection of her soul has Sarah claimed her destiny… as the next Vampire

**Nova.**

* * *

><p><strong>Ethan's POV – Liana's Burrow<strong>

* * *

><p>Sarah awakes with a start – her breath catches on cue as her eyes open, dancing around the room until they land on mine. "Sarah?" "Ethan?" Sarah sits up and wraps both of her little arms around me. "I thought I was never going to see you again!" she cries. I return the gesture, a little confused. "It was only a dream, bu. You okay?" "Ethan… Alter Ego killed me…" she replies seriously. "Are you serious?" I question. "Yes! I thought I was gone, Ethan…" I reach out and caress Sarah by the ear. "Well… lucky for me, you're still here, huh?" Sarah smiles.<p>

"Tell me about it..."

Next

* * *

><p>A War in WC: The Finale Pt. 2<p> 


	22. A Letter To FanFiction

Letter to FanFiction

Hi, to every and anybody feeling this story. Hi, to all of you guys out there aspiring to be writers. I personally want to thank all of the readers and fans of this fic – it took me a while to separate myself from the expectations, from the pressure, and all of the other things that could hinder me as dream chaser. That's what I am, a dream chaser. That's why it's so easy for me to spill the beans about myself through literature – for I don't care. Anybody interested to know about me, I let them. I don't fear the consequences – I hate worrying about things like that, because there's only so much negativity a person can take before it throws them off track. I'll give you an example, and this is my most favorite one: Men can't have emotions. Says who? My emotions are who I am – it's because of my emotions that I'm able to write the things that I write and the way that I write them. I've spent _so _much time worrying about _so _many things that don't matter. A little food for thought, and this is something that the world needs to know - the hardest thing for a man to do, is to be an individual.

Love it or hate it, I don't really care, but I know that all I need in my life is God. It's because of God that I am who I am, and it's because of God that we all are who we are. Moving on, I don't feel like I'm so _high _and _mighty _that I have the right to tell anyone what to do, or what to believe in. I can't force anyone to like or appreciate me. Truth be told, I'm starting to take all of this BS with a grain of salt. Like I said, writing is my form of release. With every paragraph that I write – with every chapter I blueprint in my head before grabbing my computer, I feel an escape. Writing _is_ me, and it is who I am.

I choose not to hold my tongue – a man's opinion is one of the best things that he has to offer – and thus, I share mine. To my God, to my wife, and even to my parents, I speak my mind, all the while remaining respectful. We can only be ourselves, and what we _all_ have to learn is that you have to let people be themselves, whether it pleases you or not, it's not _your _decision. As I'm writing this, the person dearest to me in my life isn't speaking to me… but she'll come around… she always do .

Furthermore, I'm not exempt from doing wrong. I've judged people, mistreated people, etc. The funny thing is, I only tend to hurt the people that are closest to me, and for that, I _am _sincerely sorry – but that's a part of life. If there was not _one_ soul on this Earth that I couldn't offend, in any sort of way, then I'd be alone. Friendless, love-less, without anyone to care about or to care about me… and that's no way to live.

So, to my baby, Shkendra… I apologize… sincerely and from the bottom of my heart, I never mean to hurt you, and when I do, I feel like the worst person alive. I wat to thank you, because you except me as a person with emotions – you don't label me, and you don't judge. You, Patrick, and Step are the one's I'd go to war for in this corrupted world. But you know, that's life… _emotions_, are life. That's what makes us human. It doesn't take money, or fame, or success for a person to make a change in this world… it only takes emotions.

And um… to all of the naysayers, doubters, haters, devils, demons, etc. Fuck off. To all of the people reading this, knowing that this letter has _nothing _to do with reVamped and want to complain about it not being a chapter, anyway – fuck off. This was not intended for you, but please, _please…_ if you still want to complain, leave your comments. They're _more _than welcome.

I love _all_ of my fans & readers, 'cause you guys are all that I have right now to enjoy these stories. But rest assured, jlevi will be published, and I will _never _forget any of you.

Please, to all of you writers out there – write, write, and keep writing. Chase those dreams – go out there and work your asses off until you get your material published. eBooks, newspapers, hard copies… whatever it may be. Use FanFiction to the fullest, because you all have an opinion that's worth hearing.

_reVamped_ is more than just an online short story for me… with the grace of God and FanFiction, I plan to take MBAV to a _WHOLE _'nother level. I love the show, indeed, but you guys deserve a reading experience unlike any that you have ever had before, and that's what I plan on giving you. Be blessed, and Take care…

– from a fellow dream chaser.


	23. reVamped: The Finale

_**A War In WC/ The Finale Pt. 2**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Previously*<strong>_

All the while suffered within the midst of her dream, the pain she endured reflected itself upon her reality. For as Sarah's still body lies within the confines of her bedroom with Ethan, her soul suffers – a soul, like any other, that can _actually_ grieve from the contents of a dream – her mere soul that she relinquished when she drank human blood for the first time, now reclaimed for dying for fate's will. Only through the death and resurrection of her soul has Sarah claimed her destiny… as the next Vampire **Nova.**

* * *

><p>* Thursday * – Flashback – Liana's Burrow<strong><br>Benny's POV**

* * *

><p><strong>3:20 AM 4GLTE ||I<strong>

INCOMING CALL

UNKNOWN

"Hello?"  
>"Hello, Benny."<br>"JESSE?"  
>"Indeed… how have you been?"<br>"How do you think I've been, what do you want?"  
>"Just calling to make you an offer…"<br>"An offer?"  
>"Yes, an offer. You see, I've been getting a little tired of killing the people that you care are about. Accept my offer, and no one else has to die."<br>"And what is your offer?"  
>"Give me Sarah."<br>"Sarah? What does Sarah have to—"  
>"GIVE me Sarah. I don't care how you do it… I'll leave that for you to figure out."<br>"And… if I don't?"  
>"Well… Benny, I'll just have to kill you. All of you… starting with Erica. I'll save you for last. That way, you'll get to watch as I rip all of their heads off… one… by… one. You've got an hour."<p>

**CLICK**

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 3:40 AM – The Reservation.<strong><br>Benny's POV**

"You've got some explaining to do, Benny!" Erica screams at me as I lead the way towards the mountains. "Come again? "How did we just do that!?" "Magic." "Magic? Well then why are we here? Huh? I thought we'd got everything we needed when we found that stuff out about the Nova. I brush her off. "So did I." "Well!—" Erica grabs me around the wrist, turning me on the spot.

"Benny! Out of the blue, we _teleport _back to the absolute LAST place that I want to be right now. Please… I need details." I swallow my grief and decide it best to come clean.

"Okay, fine. Yes, we teleported. I learned how to do it from my grandmother… but, I never really had a need for it, you know? And… we're here, because… (Erica folds her arms and shifts her weight to one hip. She impatiently drums her fingers, waiting for me to finish) We're here because… of Jesse."

"Because of Jesse?" "Yes." "What does Jesse have to do with any of this?" "Erica, do you remember when Gord ambushed us back there?" Erica nods her head, "Yeah…" "Well, after he knocked me down, you know… right before you found Rory's body… Jesse called me."

"Jesse called you?" I nod my head in the same manner as she did, "em hm…" "What did he say?" "Well basically, he said that if I couldn't deliver Sarah to his doorstep, he'd kill us all… starting with you." Erica's breathe catches. It's apparent that she's struggling to digest what I just told her.

"What's even worse, he gave me a deadline." "A deadline? How soon does he want her?" "Well… —" I look down at my phone and check the time. "—I'd say that we have about forty minutes." I could see what little hope existent within Erica slowly die away. "Why are we here, Benny?" Erica pleads. "Shouldn't we be with Sarah and Ethan?" I shake my head. "No. We're here because I have a plan."

I turn around and start back up the mountain. "And this plan would be..?" "Well, you remember a little while ago, I told you guys about a potion that could make you identical to someone else?" "Um… yea, that was back at the burrow. You said that it was your grandmother's, or something?" "Yeah… but not exactly. My grandma told me about it, but I know exactly where to find it…" "Annnnd… let me guess. The cave, huh?" I nod my head. "Yep."

"Okay… we go up there, find out how to make the potion, and then what? How is that supposed to help us with Jesse?" "Well, we're going to take him up on his offer… we're going to hand over Sarah."

"Wait!" Erica grabs me around the wrist and forces me to look at her again. "What's the problem?" "Benny, I'm _totally_ not following you right now!" "Erica… you're going to drink the potion… become a Sarah look-alike, and then we're going to see Jesse."

"EXCUSE ME!?" "I said—" "Got-Damnit Benny, I _know _what you said! But A, don't you think you should have _asked _me first? And B, I hate to be rude, but… that plan sounds a little stupid!" "Well… right now, _that plan _is all that we have to keep us from being killed. You got a better one? Feel free to speak up!" Erica rolls her eyes barges pass me. I hate that things have to be this way, but really… it's the best idea that I've got right now.

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 3:55 AM – Jesse's Hideout.<strong><br>General POV**

The front door of the estate bolts open, catching the attention of every schizophrenic vampire in the residence. "What was that?" Jesses asks the vamp nearest to him. "I… I don't know, Jess." "Go and see about that, could you?" "Sure." The young vamp makes a start for the hallway – "MOVE!" Gord barges into the den, trampling the young vamp, Jake, in the process. "Here."

"Wes' dead body tumbles onto the rug before Jesse. "What happened to him?" Jesse asks, eyeing his best comrade. "Hell if I know, I found him at _their _place." Gord trudges by Jesse and snags an unbitten apple from the coffee table. _CRUNCH!_

"Enjoying yourself?" Jesse teases after a second of observation. "Fairly. You gonna' tell me what you plan to do about the kids? Haven't they given you enough motivation? "What? Wes. I don't care about Wes." "It doesn't matter. We know where they live." "They're not going to stay at that place forever." "But they're there now, if you want that girl, now's your chance to get her" Gord replies.

Jesse takes a second to think it all over and halfheartedly mourns over Wes. "There's no need for all of that, friend. I've planted my seed. The Weir kid gets the idea. I'd say that he has about… thirty minutes?" 'Yeah, and what if he doesn't bring you Sarah? You know he's a little magic dork, what if he tries something?" "Oh trust me friend, I was quite clear. Let's just say, I'm the cat whose getting his mouse personally delivered. "Psh!" Gord wanders away, muttering – _"why do you say stuff like that?" _Jesse chuckles as his best friend walks off – he sees Jake catering a bruised arm near the archway. "Get up!"

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 3:55 AM – The Banshee Cave.<strong><br>Erica's POV**

"Have you found it yet, Benny?" "Almost. I know that it's somewhere in this pile." Benny starts to ramble through the bundle of text he'd collected on the desk over our visits. "Are you looking for another book?" Benny continues to search, leaving my question to hang dry on the air, unanswered. "Benny?—" "Got it!" I hear a long tear as Benny emerges from the desk, parchment in hand. "That's it?" "Yeah, I've got it." Benny leads me over to nearest corner and directs me to kneel beside him.

"Could you hand me that cauldron, babe?" My eyes follow Benny's and make to retrieve the large bowl for brewing. "You're lucky I'm a vampire – you've got me doing _all _of your labor work" I nag. Benny rolls his eyes – "thanks babe."

"Sure. What else do you need?" "Um… let's see… we're going to need some sage, something that belongs to Sarah… and…" "And what?" I cut across. I look around and check everything in the vicinity. "I don't have _any_thing that belongs to Sarah." "Yeah… I kind of figured that." "So what do we do?" Benny stands and grabs the spell book from which he tore out the potion – then, he looks at me. "I guess we're headed back to Whitechapel."

* Thursday * 4:05 AM – Jesse's Hideout.**  
>General POV<strong>

"You aren't, _nervous_, are you Jesse?" Asks a female vamp that stumbles across him within the den. "Nervous?" "Yeah…" she slowly approaches him at the armchair. "And why would I be nervous, Katie?" "Iono… you just seem… tense." Jesse snorts at the accusation. "Tense eh?" A small pause falls between the two of them. "What's so special about her?" the vamp asks, unexpectedly. "Excuse me?" "Oh don't play dumb with me, Jesse. The girl you're after. What's so special about her? I've never seen you go through this much trouble over anything in your life."

Jesse smiles. "She's… special" was his response. "Well, that's not exactly answering my question. She's just _got _to be special… but why? Was she your girlfriend at one point or another?" Jesse nods. "Yeah, something like that." "Well then I wish you the best of luck!" With that, Katie pounces to a stance and escorts herself out of Jesse's den.

**Jesse's POV**

"Stay sharp, Katie." Where's good help when you need it? I don't need a million people trying to play psychiatrist with my head, I need someone to come and dispose of this body. But Katie's nosey words of inspiration have got me thinking – thinking about Sarah. I could lie and say that it doesn't bother me that she's with that dork, but like I said, I would be lying. It's tough to deal with sometime, but I don't let it get to me. A person like me has to learn when to separate business from pleasure. Too bad my darling Sarah is a little bit of both.

* * *

><p><em>BRINNNG – BRINNNG – BRINNNG<em>

"Hello."  
>"I've got Sarah."<br>"Oh you do?"  
>"Where's the drop off?"<br>"… Whitechapel High School – the bleachers near the football field. Come alone."  
>"Fine."<p>

**CLICK**

* * *

><p>"I couldn't help but overhear…" I look up to find Gord posted on the archway of my den. "Well then, there's no need to fill you in then. Is everything a-go?" Gord feigns a smile. "Yeah, everybody's ready. What's your plan?" "We show up, retrieve Sarah, kill the kid, we're out of there. Simple." "Simple?" "Yeah, simple." I caught whim of Gord's glances of skepticism whenever I said something to him. "Okay."<p>

"Excuse me, friend… but it seems as if you're implying something." "Look, I'm just saying–" "–and what are you saying?" I cut across. "What's your _real _plan, with all of this. We grab Sarah, and then what? What's so special about her?" "Look, if you don't like the plan, stay out of it. We clear?" "Pshh… Whatever…"

**General POV**

Jesse turns his back to Gord, leaving his friend alone in the den to ponder their conversation. "KATIE!" bellows Jesse as he storms down the hallway. "JAKE!" Jake and Katie, along with the other ten or so vamps at the estate, meet Jesse in the family room before departing out into the night towards WC High School.

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 4:05 AM – Sarah's Bedroom.<p>

"I can't believe I let you convince me into breaking into Sarah's bedroom!" Erica fusses. Benny's slightly defensive, but non-the-less, he tries his best not cause to much of a stir from upstairs. "KEEP IT DOWN!" he says in hush-tone, pointing towards the floor and mouthing, _Sarah's parents…_

"I don't care about Sarah's parents, Benny… just find what you need so we can LEAVE, _thank you!_" "UGH!" Benny collapses to the floor searching the perimeter for any strands of Sarah's brown locks. "Ahah!" Benny emerges, follicle in hand and displays it to Erica. "Some hair? I thought you said that we needed something that _belonged _to Sarah?" "C'mon babe, whenever you're making potions you always need DNA… it's the foundation of life!" he says. "Ohh my God… my boyfriend's… a dork… what happened, Erica?" she replies. "Um… no offense taken…" says Benny; "—aw… no Benny… you know I didn't mean it like _that_—" And he knows – he just sees it as an opportunity for a little domestic revenge.

Erica sighs and decide it best to let it go. "So what do we do now?" Benny reaches into his pocket and removes his notes about the potion. "Well… um it looks like we don't need much. Just water, the sage, and… and … —" "— and what, Benny…" Benny hesitates on his response. "What else do we need?" "Your blood." She took it pretty much in the way he'd figured she would.

"HELL NO!" "C'mon Erica… you have to do it…" "No way Benny. I hardly got any blood left, I'm not throwing it in with some crazy, hocus pocus…" "Baby…" "You're already a vampire… what's the worst that could happen?" Erica swallows her lump of pride and grief…

"—okay… I'll do it."

"Thanks boo—"  
>"Em hmm…"<p>

Benny reaches down into his pocket again and removes his cell. With it, he dials us Jesse. He answers after the third ring.

* * *

><p>"Hello."<br>"I've got Sarah."  
>"Oh you do?"<br>"Where's the drop off?"  
>"… Whitechapel High School – the bleachers near the football field. Come alone."<br>"Fine."

**CLICK**

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 4:10 AM – Jesse's Estate.<p>

"This is how this is going to go…" Jesse gathers his flock in the living room and preps them for the exchange…  
>"Katie, Jake, and Gord will accompany me while I retrieve the package. One of you will stay here and keep watch over the hideout, while the rest of you will head downtown. There, you will wait for my signal – it's time for us to takeover. Get as near to the Capital as you possibly can without being seen. If anything goes wrong… <em>anything<em>… unleash hell."

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 4:10 AM – Benny's House.<p>

"ARGHHHHHHH!" Erica cries as Benny drags a steak knife across her palm. Her scarlet blood bubbles to a trickle at the wound, dripping into the boiling water and sage on the kitchen's stove top. "Thank you, babe… your hand is going to be fine."

Benny refers back to his notes – it is here that he starts the incantation.

_**~ makay ma lay anamba ~**_

_**~ me obb ma pa bemamba ~**_

_**~ makay ma sarah morgama ~**_

**Benny's POV**

I had no idea if this was going to work. I mean, it took just about everything that I had to cut my baby with that knife – and to be honest, I was just holding on to hope. The pot boils at a pace faster than any other pot of boiling water that I've ever seen. The contents inside of the pot turn a crimson shade of red at the final words of the incantation, indicating that it was ready to drink. Erica sighs as the cut on the inside of her hand painfully heals – a second later, she has no recognition of the agony she'd endured.

"Bottoms up – when you're ready…" I stir the pot and pour its contents inside one of my grandma's favorite mugs.

I find myself staring at Erica – every move she makes slows down to point that it seems as she's in slow motion. Before long, I find myself lost in all of her ecstasy. "You know… you don't have to do this…" I say. Under the sheer sensation I receive from staring at her beauty, I plead for her to consider my offer. "I thought that I didn't have a choice…" she pouts. I reach out and caress a strand of her blonde hair. "Look… I know you're scared… I don't blame you. I'm sorry I forced you into this… but you don't have to drink the potion." Erica smiles at this. "I know… but it's fine. I can handle it." I sigh. "Okay."

I hand over the mug. Erica pinches her nose and chugs the scarlet brew. I look on intently. "…how was it?" I ask once she's finished. "Ahhh… good. It's _my _blood, remember." I laugh at the thought. "Now what's supposed to happen?" "I… I… um… —" My words fail me as I witness Erica's change. Her skin starts to mold – like a little kid with a new tube of Play-Doh, it morphs and changes until her frame starts to resemble Sarah. "Um…" was all that I could say.

"Woa…" Erica looks down just as the skin on her arms start to darken. "Immediately, huh?" I nod. "Well yeah, that was a _blood _sacrifice" I reassure. "I swear Benny, nothing freaky better not start happening to me because of this, or I'm going to kill you. "Sorry… Jesse's already got me booked for a homicide."

Erica's body starts to shrink – her shoulders and abdomen were the most affected. "How do you feel, babe?" I had to ask – that shit looked painful.  
>"I'm good.<br>Sarah emerges – it's not long until Erica's a twin of our friend. "How do I look?" she pipes at me. "Um… I'm not sure if I can answer that…" "Ugh! It's fine Benny. Did I turn out okay?" "Oh, um yeah… you look just like Sarah." "Good. Mission complete then, right?"  
>"Right."<p>

* * *

><p>* Thursday * 4:15 AM – Whitechapel High School<br>**General POV**

* * *

><p>4:15<strong>AM<strong> 4GLTE

**TO**

UNKOWN

let's not be late.

**UNLOCK**

* * *

><p>"You know, texting the kid isn't going to make him get here any faster…" was Katie's attempt at consulting Jesse. "That doesn't matter – as long as he gets the message." Jesse tucked away his phone – he awaited with close friends Jake, Katie, and Gord near the bleachers by the football field. That particular decision was one that Jesse wished he could've taken back – for as they waited, an overcast took over the sky, bringing with it a frail drizzle.<p>

"You know, the circle isn't going to appreciate any of this…" says Katie. All eyes fall on Jesse. Offended, he replies, "And… any of you going to tell them?.. Didn't think so." "_I'm _just saying—" Katie exchanges glances with everyone but Jesse before continuing, "—you know how they are… is all… You know what they'll say—" "How about… you let me worry about the circle. You worry about your job." Katie falls silent – Gord and Jake are without any words to comfort her.

"Anybody else with concerns?" "Yeah, I've got one," says Gord. "And what is it?" "It's raining—" Jesse reaches down into his front pocket and grabs ahold of his cell phone.

* * *

><p>"I've got Sarah."<br>"I hope that you came alone…"  
>"Well… I did bring Sarah, as you asked."<br>"Hmp… funny…"  
>"Not so much…"<br>"This is your only warning. Don't try anything…"  
>"Sure…"<p>

* * *

><p>Jesse hangs up the phone. "What did he say?" asks Katie. "He's here." Jesse leads the way around the bleachers onto the football field – In the distance, he spots Benny and Sarah. A satisfied smirk finds its way onto his face. "There they are…" Jesse nods at Gord.<p>

Benny and Sarah divert route and make their way towards Jesse. "Ahh… you've made it—" says Jesse. "What, scared we wouldn't come?" replies Benny. "I was, for your sake." Jesse's eyes fall on Sarah. "Hello Sarah." "Jesse" she says flatly.

"What's the matter darling? You act as if you're not happy to see me." "I'm _forced _to be here, remember?" "I wouldn't call it forced, now, c'mon. Benny and I just thought… this was the best thing for you…" Sarah scoffs. "C'mon, my darling Sarah, let me see those pretty eyes…" Sarah looks away, anxious to avoid looking at him.

Benny tenses. He really can't handle Jesse that close to Erica – and it shows in his apprehension. Jesse catches on to this. "Well, we should be off then, shouldn't we?" he reaches down and grabs Sarah around the wrists. "Kiss for the rode?" Benny's hand clamps down on Jesse's. "I would appreciate it if you took your hand off me, friend." Jesse's eyes lock onto Benny's. "Is that going to be a problem? _Sarah_… was part of the deal, wasn't she?"

Intuition tells Benny to forego the plan – however, his conscious decides otherwise. "—Thank you." Benny releases Jesse, only to receive a blow across the head in return. "BENNYYYY!" Sarah cries. She falls to her knees – crouching beside a silent Benny. She saw it – she saw all of it. Gord took the shot, knocking Benny to the ground in the process. "Clean em' up, Me and Sarah are getting out of here…" says Jesse. Jake and Gord make to pick up Benny. "LET HIM GO!" Sarah roars, but something is different…

Jesse turns her around – he looks down into the blue eyes of Erica. "What in the hell is this!?" "I knew it! I told you that they were going to set you up!" Cries Gord. "ARGH!" Jesse punts Erica over onto her stomach. Benny's out – unconscious. Jesse ponders over the two of them. "Kill them both… I'm calling the others… prepare yourself for Whitechapel's biggest massacre. " Jesse reaches down into his pocket for his cell.

_CRACK!_

A bolt of lightning strikes the field before them, causing Jesse and his flock to dive out of its way. "Let them go!" Sarah lands in the place of her lighting strike. "You wanted me… so here I am." "Sarah?" cries Erica. Jesse makes to stand up. "Stay down Jesse!—" Sarah points an open palm at him – "Or I'll strike you where you stand!" Jesse smirks. "I'm not standing."

"Everything's going to be okay. We're here now." Ethan reaches down and helps Erica to her feet. He grabs Benny by the hand and lurches him onto his shoulders. "UGH!" Gord takes a step forward in an attempt to grab Ethan. He nearly died when Sarah struck the ground before him.

"I'm NOT, **PLAYING**!" She cries. "No one, take another step." Jesse's flock fell silent. "Okay. Look… we don't have to make this any more complicated than it already is…" Jesse reasons. "NO! Don't listen to him Sarah!" says Erica. "He's up to something – he said something earlier about a massacre in Whitechapel." "A massacre in Whitechapel…" what is she talking about?!" Sarah demands.

"Don't listen to her Sarah… you know how delusional Erica can be sometimes…" says Jesse. "FUCK You Jesse! Sarah, Jesse's lying, he's planning on killing people!" Erica cries. "What is she talking about Jesse!? You don't want me to _make _you tell me…"

Jesse slowly brings himself to a stance. "Well… I'm sorry to disappoint you, my darling Sarah… with your new powers… and all… but… gotto we've got to run. It's been fun. But remember… this isn't over…" "You're not going ANYWHERE!" Sarah cries, And within the blink of an eye, Jesse, Gord, Jake and Kaite – their entire flock…

**WAS GONE**

* * *

><p>Thank you God, for allowing me to finish this fanfic.<p>

Thank you readers, because this fanfic will be continued.

Look out for my next MBAV story, The Craving's Game. It's going be pretty diff from reVamped, but i know it will be something that my readers would appreciate.

See you, very soon.

Until next time

~jlevi


	24. I Just Can't Be Pregnant

**Hey guys... I bet you weren't expecting this one. lol. Yeah... neither were I. But this is something I know you guys are going to love...**

* * *

><p><strong>The Story of Baby Ethara<strong>

*** Friday* **5:47**PM** **– Sarah's Bedroom**

"–Sarah, you _can't _be serious…" "I _am _Erica, or else I wouldn't have called you…" "Are you sure it's not just one of those annoying vampire stomach aches again?" Sarah's expression turns serious, allowing her best friend to understand the severity of the situation. "–yea, I'm positive. Erica… I think… I might be..." "– I _KNOW _you're not about to say, what I think you're about to say…" Erica interjects. Typically, Erica wasn't _that _much of a good guesser, but of all things, she was most definitely certain about this one.

"–_yes_! I am… I mean.. I _think_ I am…" Sarah assures. Erica couldn't process the dilemma – back when she and Sarah became vampires, a pregnancy was definitely something she didn't mind scratching off of her worries list:

"–you mean to tell me, that you think that you're carrying around Ethan's _love _child?" Without anything else to say, Sarah simply nods her head, "–em hm…"

"SARAH! How could you!?" Erica cries. "–how could I? do you really think that I planned on _this _to happen to me!?" Erica ponders – "well, did you at least, use… you know… protection..?"

"–protection? We're _vampires_, Erica… we don't _need_ protection…"

"Well if that was the case, we wouldn't be having this conversation, now would we?.." Well, she does have a point – I mean Sarah had been wrapped so far into hysteria, she'd overlooked that particular detail. Unless… she hadn't been knocked up, and her mind was playing some sorta.. _weird.. sick _joke on her. Well, that would have been the best news of Sarah's day, but... unfortunately, that wasn't the case…

"–what am I going to do, Erica?" Sarah's in complete dissaray - coupled with the fallout of what happened with Jesse and his _flock_, a mere _week_ was definitely not enough time to drop a baby out of her ovaries. "–I don't know... I mean... we _have _to know for sure... there's got to be some sort of way to find out..?" Erica offers, only as if she a _clue _as to what was going on.

"–what you mean, like a _pregancy _test, or something?" Erica's response is a shrug of her shoulders. "Yeah... I mean... what else, right?" "Erica! I can_not _be pregnant! I can't raise a child! I mean, I can't even _be _pregnant.. can I?"

In a lost for words, Erica's without anything else to say to comfort her bf. She hadn't the answers, and to ice it all of off, Sarah's dilemma did nothing more but bring about newfound worries for Erica. Could she be... pregnant as well? I mean... she and Benny _did_ have sex, but... is it possible? Could it be, really... an undead creature forming a child with another undead creature... what were the odds..? And if those odds existed, how could they be so?

"–Oh my God, Erica... how am I going to tell Ethan..?" Sarah groans. "–woa... okay, let's back it up a minute here... are you sure it's _his_?" Sarah's eyes shoot daggers at Erica, daggers that, if they were real, would have killed her on the spot.

"–look Erica, now is not the time..." "–hey, I'm _all_ for saving the baby daddy drama until _after _you take the test..."  
>"–ERICA!"<p>

Sarah sighs - as glum as she could be, Sarah topples backwards onto her queen-sized - her eyes becoming more and more familiar with the ceiling as she grieves, _"–Why me... why me.!?"  
><em>"–hey c'mon now, I'm pretty sure that Ethan's going to make a _great _father, you know... atleast you know that you can still have a baby... you know, with the whole... _undead_ thing." In a weird way... a weird, _not really helping that much_, way, Erica was right. For a long time, Sarah loathed the idea of becoming a vampire for the simple fact that she would have to give up starting a family - marrying... having children...  
>–but in all honestly, this was <em>not <em>the way in which she wanted things to turn out.

"–c'mon Sarah... cheer up. You're the vampire _Nova_... there's nothing that you can't handle. _Plus..._ you're a lady, and everybody knows that no one is tougher... than a lady... :)"

**S: URGHHHHH!**

* * *

><p><strong>* Friday* <strong>11:30**PM** **– Liana's Burrow**

**Hannah's POV  
><strong>

He has to be here… he just _has _to be here!

– I rummage through the forest, hoping that at any moment, I would stumble across his body…

But I just can't find it. WHY CAN'T I FIND HIM?

– I hope that what I am about to do doesn't come with any undesired consequences… but hey, who _I_ am kidding… of course it will.

–you know, those banshees told me there would be consequences for bringing Rory back to life

…maybe I should have listened

* * *

><p><strong>Don't Worry... this is only a preview.<strong>

**More to come, ASAP**

**Thank You Guys**


	25. That Btch Nearly Burnt My HAIR!

**That B*tch Nearly Burnt My Hair!**

***Friday* 7:10PM – WC Pharmacy**

**"**–you don't know how _silly_ I feel…" Sarah admits as she and Erica pace the aisles of their local pharmacy. It took Erica nearly an hour to convince Sarah to buckle down and buy a pregnancy test. "–my parents are going to _kill _me if they find out…" "–Ugh…" Erica groans, "as if an undead flock of vampires weren't enough..? I think that when it comes to your parents, you're going to be just fine, Sarah." "–Erica, we're not talking about, missing curfew, or.. or.. cheating on a _test_, or something… we're talking about the simple fact I might be _pregnant!_" Sarah cries in hush-tone.

"–okay, okay… I see your point… but… I think it's best if you just cross that bridge when you get there, eh?" Sarah nods, hiding something from her parents was one thing, but _this_, _this_ was definitely a billion on the _wtf_ scale. Erica rounds the corner onto the nearest aisle, "–c'mon, I think the pregnancy tests are this way…"  
>"–sssshhhh! Not so <em>loud<em>, Erica!"

* * *

><p><strong>*Friday* <strong>9:40**PM – Morgan Family Residence**

"–c'mon Benny… it's not like we _ever _had anything to do on Friday night, anyways…" Benny grabs the nearest game controller and attempts a go at Space Blaster IV. "–yeah, but all of those other Fridays… we had Rory…" Of course, Ethan hadn't forgot… only a week ago had the gang lost one of their best friends, Rory. "Benny…" Ethan sighs, "–Rory's in a better place…" Benny knew that Ethan was preaching the truth, but even so, there's only so much that kind words could heal.  
>–and let's not forget, Rory wasn't the only one that Jesse took from our friends.<p>

"–he didn't have to do it, Ethan… he didn't have to take my Grandma…" Benny's controller nearly snaps under the pressure of his clutches, but Ethan understands. He knows that know that no one could ever fill the void in Benny's life that used to belong to his Grandma – hell, she'd started becoming a major part in _all_ of their lives…  
>–what were they to do…<p>

"Listen, Benny…" Ethan whispers, "–your grandma was an _amazing _woman… and… I know that she's looking down on you right now, and she's _so _proud. You're going to see her again… one day… but for now, the only thing that matters is the time that you spent together… she will always be a part of you."

–Ethan's phone vibrates within the confines of his pocket. Removing it, he taps it on and glances at the touch screen.

9:43**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

From: Sarah

hey ethan…

I need to talk to you

**(Reply) | CANCEL**

* * *

><p><strong>*Friday* <strong>10:13**PM – Jesse's Hideout**

"–well… that was a complete disaster…" Katie and Gord enter the confines of Jesse's den, neither prepared for the extent of Jesse's accusations. "–What are you talking about man?" Gord inquires as he finds a place in one of Jesse's armchairs. "–Yeah… you've been trippin' out ever since that thing happened with… what's her name..? Sarah?" says Katie. "–yea, I have, and for good reasons. We had our chance… we had them… well, at least I _thought _we did…"

"–look, Jesse… you can't sit in here and beat yourself up for the rest of your life…" pleads Katie. "Yeah, you've been sitting in that chair for so long, your ass is starting to leave permanent prints." Jesse shifts his weight as to look at the seat below… Gord was right.

"–look, Jesse. No one anticipated that Sarah was going to show and chuck _lighting_ at us…" says Katie. "–Yeah… what we need to do, is get you out of this funk, and hatch up plan." Jesse about had it with plans – it seemed as if none of his plans ever turned out the way in which he intended… but what could he expect? He _was_ messing with Ethara's Army.

"–a plan?" he asks, openly considering their suggestions. "Yeah, a plan…" says Gord. Katie smiles. "–cheer up love… this isn't over." "–Yeah, you're going to get your Nova… relax man." "–and besides..." Katie runs a hand through her thick, blonde locks, "–that _bitch_ nearly burnt out my hair."

* * *

><p><strong>*Friday* <strong>10:30**PM – Whitechapel High Gazebo**

"–you wanted to talk… about something?" Ethan says as Sarah joins him on one of the gazebo's comfortable benches. "–yea…" whispers Sarah. Ethan notices the vibrancy of her eyes – warning him that his darling Sarah was on the verge of tears, and that she _really_ had something dire to tell him.

"W-What is it, Sarah?" he replies. Sarah had no idea as to how she was about to do this – prior to her departure, Erica offered to run through the conversation with Sarah, but admitting to Erica that she was pregnant with her love child totally creeped Sarah out, and they called it off.

"–I'm… I-I'm…" Sarah chokes, but her words fail her and refuse to come out. Sarah digs into her pocket for her cell, deciding it to best to come clean, a more… simpler way.

10:32**PM 1UNREAD 4GLTE ||I**

**Note Pad**

New Note:

I'm pregnant, Ethan…

**SAVE | CANCEL**

* * *

><p>Sarah hands the phone over to Ethan. She watches as his eyes skim over the display – dilating with every word read, up until he finished reading the note in its entirety.<br>"–your… p-preg… p-pregnant?" Sarah nods her head – earlier, she had no idea as to how Ethan would take the news… but luckily for Sarah, Ethan's love for her conquered any bad, or in his eyes, _good_ news that she could possibly have for him – and, what was to happen next, was definitely something that Sarah hadn't anticipated.

"–well… that's good…" he whispers. Sarah beams, "–really?" she cries. "–yea… that makes what I'm about to do, even _that_ more special…"

Ethan slides off the bench – bringing himself to a stance, he takes one of Sarah's hands in his, and kneels down before her one knee.

"–Sarah, I've been in love with you, ever since I spilled that gunk on you in the Cafeteria last year… My life changed the day that we met, and it hasn't been the same ever since. I want you to know, that I will forever protect you, Sarah… and I will _always_, love you. Will you, Sarah Maria, Knight… do me the honors of becoming, Mrs. Sarah Maria, Morgan…"

"E-Ethan…" Sarah chokes… "–what are you saying?" Sarah's eyes glimmered under the moonlight – her undead heart, though dead by the standards of you and I, beat louder than a base drum from within her chest…

"–will you marry me, Sarah?"

* * *

><p><strong>*?day* <strong>?:?**AM**/**PM – Realm of Spirits**

Mrs. Evelyn Weir, as deceased as she may be, approaches a young, Sasha Haru Bato.

"–Sasha… I need your help…" pleads Mrs. Weir. "–oh really? The great, _Evelyn Weir_, needs _my _help? What gives, granny?" teases Alter Ego. "–this is Serious, Sasha. You've contacted Sarah, before… haven't you?" Sasha nods her head, "–yea… so what?"

"–I need your help, Sasha… I _need _to get back to the realm of the living…  
>there's something that I have to tell my grandson…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, thank you jujuatom and CommentsGalore7777, i'm glad that you guys liked the first chapter :)<strong>

**and you too anon.10810, your reviews always make me feel good about my writing.**

**To Saphir Blue, i only continued this story because you asked ;)**

**Thank you GabyS.99, your stories are just as good as mine! :)**

**& to izzylime, your comments make me question the clarity of my writings, thank you. **

**To MBVLover, you know i've got something in the works for Rory ;)**

**& to Shroomie, i couldn't believe that you enjoyed this story so much... thanks for your awesome review... i'm really glad that you enjoyed it.**

**To SportLover8, i loved your review, just as much as you loved this story, thanks a lot :)**

**& to TheGleeker99, i can't stop writing, just cause you can't stop reading ;)**

**& to all of my guests, i'm sorry i don't know you guyses' names, but i _really _appreciate all of the wonderful things you guys had to say about this fic. Thank you.**

**I wish EVERYONE the best of luck, with ALL of their fics... until next time... seeya ;)**


	26. The Seance of Evelyn Weir

**The Seance of Evelyn Weir**

* * *

><p>?:?AMPM – The Ochela Vampire Village – Year: 1922**  
>Alter Ego's POV<strong>

"Well, well well… if it isn't the _Vampire Nova_…" Ugh!.. I could recognize that voice, anywhere…  
>"–what do you <em>want<em>, Jesse?" when I look up at him, I try my best to give him my most _serious _mug. "–I don't _want _anything, sweetie—" "—don't call me sweetie."  
>"–okay… I won't call you sweetie. I just… wanted to see if you were okay. You know, you ran out of the temple, screaming at everybody that came your way…" "–yea, I know… I'm just, a little annoyed, that's all."<p>

"–annoyed..? I would be stoked if I were you," he says. "–yea, well… too bad you're _not..."_ "–woa… you know, you've always been kind of.. feisty… I like it." "–ugh… go away, creep. Can't you find somebody else to harass?" Jesse steps further into my room – after closing the door behind him, he walks over to my bed and finds a spot next me. "–I _could_ go and find another girl… but why? I've already got my favorite one, right here…"

"–as if! Jesse… look, we've been through this like what, a million times already? You're just not my type, okay?" "–but you're _my _type…" he says, smugly. Ugh… "–oh really?" "Yes, really. Feisty… independent, courageous… need I go on?" "–yes, please do…" _ha ha ha._ Jesse laughs, but for some odd reason he uses my sarcasm as an excuse to scoot closer to me. "–what are you doing?" I protest, shunning him with open hands, "–shoot fly, shoot!"

Jesse takes my hands in his and forces me down against the bed. "–c'mon, be nice Sasha." "–and why should I? You think that just because you waltz up in here and offer me some kind words of affection that you're just going to get some? Not _this _time, Jesse." I look up into his eyes – I won't lie to you, it could be hard to resist this guy sometimes. "–you and I had a past, and that's exactly how it's going to stay, the _past_!" "–and how can you be so certain, Mrs. Batu… you know that I can't stay away from you… and you can't stay away from me…"

Jesse brings his face closer to mine, and I already know what he's thinking… "–woa… hold up there, big guy… I've got cramps… you know… lady business?" Jesse smirks, "–hmp! Lady business?.." he muses. I nod my head frantically. "–well, I could have sworn that you left your.. _lady business.. _behind when I changed you, but hey… if that's how you want it…" slowly, Jesse rises from on top of me. "–thank you."

"–you're more than welcome…" he says, looking down at my chest. "–hey! Eyes up _here, _if you don't mind…" Jesse smirks at me again – he could be such an _ass_ sometimes. "–I wasn't looking at your chest, Sasha…" he whispers. "You weren't?" "No… I was looking at this…" Jesse reaches down and snakes a finger around my necklace. "–you _like_..?" I tease, cradling the necklace's medallion in my fingers. Jesse smiles, "–actually… I do."

* * *

><p><strong>*Friday* <strong>10:30**PM – Weir Family Residence**

"–you know… I'm _all _for a little late night bumpin' and grindin', but uh… what was so urgent?" Benny questions after opening the front door to find Erica. "–_later_ with the R. Kelly lyrics, please, I _need _to talk to you… can I come in?" Benny, noticing the extent of Erica's seriousness, nods his head and steps aside for her. "–thanks…"

Benny follows Erica into the family room. "–how have you been, you know… living here by yourself..?" Benny sighs, "–it's been hard… but… I'll manage." "–well, that's kind of what I need to talk to you about…" Benny, all the while confused, pushes his grief to the back of his mind and waits for his girlfriend to explain. "–okay… what's up?" Erica exhales a sigh of relief before continuing…

"–I think your grandmother is trying to contact you…" Benny's expression turns vibrant… "–come again?" "Okay, I was with Sarah earlier today, but she left to meet up with Ethan somewhere and I decided to just go home…"  
>"–yea…" "–yea, but when I got there, I immediately knew that something was up. I went up to my room… and I saw her…" "–you <em>saw<em> her!?" "–yea… I don't think that she was… _physically _there, but yea… I saw her… she said that it was urgent… and that you needed to perform a… a… séance, or something—" "– a séance? You mean, she wanted me to try and contact her spirit?" Erica nods her head, "–yea."

Benny shifts uncomfortably in his chair, remembering the fallout of the last time that he'd performed a séance with Ethan – he'd unleashed a demon that found its way into Sarah, and ever since, he'd tried to avoid that sort of thing, at _all _costs. "–okay… but if she was able to contact you, why didn't she contact me? I mean, why do _I _have to perform a séance if she can contact the living?" Erica shrugs her shoulders – the field of magic was best left up to the spell-casters, and Erica thought it best to leave it that way.

"–I don't know, Benny… but she seemed worried. I think you should go ahead and do it…" Benny contemplates the dilemma – there was definitely a risk involved, but hey, this was _Grandma _that we're talking about, if she thought that it was the best thing to do, then wasn't it worth a shot?

"–alright, I'll do it… but will you help me?" Benny extends a welcoming hand to Erica. "Y-You want, _my _help?" she asks. "–yea… can't do it alone…" he reasons. Erica nods – with everything that they've been through as of late, she was willing to do anything for Benny.  
>"–great… let me go and get my Grandma's spell book… we're probably going to need some instructions…"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>*Friday* <strong>10:33**PM – Whitechapel High Gazebo**

"–YES! Yes… I _will_ marry you, Ethan." Ethan's arms swallow Sarah up in a big teddy bear-newlywed hug. "–I didn't know how you were going to take it…" Sarah admits once Ethan lets her go. "–what, about you being.. pregnant?" Sarah sighs, "–em hm…" "C'mon… don't be silly. I _did _have a vision about us having a kid… remember?" "–yea… I remember your vision… but I didn't expect it to happen so _soon…"_ she says. Ethan understands – now that he knew, this was certainly a conversation he dreaded to have with his parents.

"–yeah, I feel you… but hey, we shouldn't worry about that right now… we've got a baby to go home and nurture… don't we?" Ethan extends a hand for Sarah to take – she grabs it and allows her fiancé to help her off the bench. "–shall we?" he says. Sarah nods, "–yea, let's go home…"

"–Hold it right **there**!" Sarah and Ethan gape at their confronter – a man, draped in scarlet-red robes, appears near the gazebo's entrance. The fellow was tall and stalky – he stood firm, and still – a black hood concealed his face.

"–who _are_ you?!" Ethan demands. "–it's not important who I am… what's important, is that I _kill _what's growing in your stomach…" he replies, gesturing to Sarah. The man's voice was deep, yet piercing – with every word spoken, he struck fear in the pit of Sarah's stomach.

"–I will _never _let you have our baby!" Ethan growls, bearing his fangs – **"RURWWWWWW!"** the masked man growls in response – Ethan and Sarah petal backwards – anxious to put as much distance in between _him_, and _them, _as possible. The masked man places both hands on his hood – slowly, as if for dramatic effect, he unravels his hood, revealing the distinct mane and features of one of the most dangerous supernatural creatures known to Whitechapel… a werewolf.

**_"RURWWWWWWW!"_**

The wolf lurches for the couple – Ethan grabs Sarah around the wrist and yanks them both out of his trajectory. "–you can't run forever…" the wolf mumbles upon landing. He swivels on his heels and makes to chase the parents of baby Ethara.  
>"–RUN!" Sarah bellows, and she and Ethan dash out of the Gazebo.<p>

Our friends sprint onto the nearest street, easily avoiding the three or so cars cruising along. "What. the. f—" grumbles the closest driver – he watches as Sarah and Ethan blaze down the asphalt before him. However, he didn't expect what was about to happen next…

**_BOOOOM!_**

The werewolf topples the car in his pursuit – obviously unconcerned for the driver's wellbeing.  
>"–he's still chasing us!" Ethan cries after sparing a glance over his shoulder. Acting on impulse, Sarah brings herself to a standstill – turning on her heel, she bravely faces the oncoming werewolf. "–SARAH!" Ethan cries, noticing her absence from his side. Ethan slows to a stop and turns to face Sarah and the Werewolf – his undead heart now <em>drumming<em> from the anxiety.

Sarah, recalling the encounters that she'd had with Alter Ego, plunges a fist into the ground below – the Earth beneath the pavement crumbles below the werewolf, causing him to stumble over in their wake.

**_"RURWWWWWW!"_**

The wolf howls again, bringing himself to a trembling stance. Sarah extends an open palm to the werewolf. "Well… hello to you too…" he croaks, waving a furry hand to mirror that of Sarah's. An overcast instantaneously consumes the sky – Sarah's pupils glow a vibrant white, and with a heavy sigh, she fires a crackling bolt of lightning at werewolf. _"–ARHG!"_

The wolf tumbles over, clenching a singed mark on the chest of his robes. Sarah flashes to his side and grabs the wolf around the collar…  
>"–who sent you!?" she demands, glaring down into his distant, red eyes. Ethan makes his way over into their company. <em>"–arhh…"<em> the wolf grumbles, on the verge passing out. "–I said, **WHO**. **SENT**. **YOU!**"

The werewolf blinks his glossy eyes at Sarah and Ethan; "–the… s-secret circle…" he breathes. Sarah and Ethan both look up at one another; "–the secret circle?" they say in unison. Sarah shrugs her shoulders and returns her attention back to the werewolf…

**_"–UMPH!"_**

Sarah punches him out cold…

* * *

><p><strong>*Friday* <strong>10:33**PM – Weir Family Residence**

**"**–you ready?.." Benny asks as he places his Grandma's spell book on the living room coffee table. Erica nods, "–more than ever…" she assures. Benny flips the book open to one of his Grandma's tabs, labeled, _favorites_…

"–no… no… this isn't it…" Benny moves on to another tab. "–this isn't it, either…" he mumbles. "–having trouble, spell boy?" Erica teases. Benny smiles. "–nope… got it!" Benny gestures for Erica to come sit at his side as he traces over the incantation with his fingers.

"–so what do we do..?" Erica questions as she settles in next to him. "–don't worry about the spell… I'll perform the incantation… I just need you to close your eyes and believe that it will work…" he explains. Erica nods, "–k… I can do that…"  
>"–k…"<p>

Benny takes Erica's hand in his – once it appears that Erica's ready, he closes his eyes and recites the incantation.

_ma coo appa la rome la spirits…_

_na booge na bay a soo ta gone…_

(Benny's body starts to rock in place…)

_Evelyn Weir comma forth_

_for ma coo appa you_

(The table before them trembles in their wake…)

_ta yuu soul a moova on..._

(A gust of wind sweeps the living room, causing Erica to shutter under its presence…)

_Presente a la EVELYN WEIR!_

_**BOOOOOOOM!**_

A thunderous crash rings throughout the living room – Erica, having been startled _beyond_ panic, opens her eyes and cowers beside Benny. "–did…d-did it work…" she whispers in hush-tone. Glumly, Benny shrugs his shoulders, "–iono…"

_THUMP… THUMP…_

Their heads jerk at the sound of muffled footsteps – a pleased Evelyn steps into the living room.  
>"–Benny… Erica…"<p>

Benny's eyes fall on those of his beloved Grandmother. "–Grandma...?" he breathes, staring up into her trembling eyes.

"Hello dear…" she beams, smiling down at the two of them…

"–I am _so_ glad that I've finally found you…"


End file.
